Johnson's anatomies
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Deux soeurs débarquent au Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, l'une Titulaire, l'autre résidente, cela va être haut en couleurs ! Deuxième collaboration avec Nina78. Nous ne possédons ni les personnages ni l'univers. Se déroule pendant la saison 12.
1. Chapter 1

« to build a home ».

Steve Jobs a dit « Ayez le courage de suivre votre cœur et votre intuition. L'un et l'autre savent ce que vous voulez réellement devenir. Le reste est secondaire »

« June ! Sort de cette voiture ! » Cria Johanna.

« Je reste là, pour toi c'est facile, ils t'ont supplié de venir ! »

« Fais pas ton bébé ou je viens te chercher et crois-moi, tu vas y aller à ton entretien ! »

June fini par sortir de la voiture afin de rejoindre sa sœur, parce que oui, elles sont sœurs ! D'un pas décidé, elles se dépêchèrent, autant que possible, d'entrer dans l'hôpital, où elles furent accueillies par un médecin assez âgé qui s'approcha d'elles :

« Vous devez être les docteurs Johnson et Johnson ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« En effet, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Bailey et elle avec le docteur Webber » Fit Johanna.

« Je suis le docteur Webber »

Lorsque June entendit la réponse, toutes les couleurs disparurent de son visage, et elle sentit son stress doubler, voir tripler.

« Johnson. June Johnson » Fit June en faisant arquer un sourcil à sa sœur l'air de dire « sérieusement ? »

« Et bien suivez-moi » Fit gentiment le docteur Webber.

« Youpi » murmura June.

Le docteur Webber les fit monter un escalier et leur demanda d'attendre quelques minutes sur la passerelle en verre. Les deux sœurs se retournèrent en même pour regarder ce qu'il se passait en bas. Alors que June paraissait captivée par les gens, sa sœur, elle, regardait les petites annonces pour un logement, parce que, l'hôtel : ça craint !

« Tu veux une ou deux salles de bain ? » Demanda Johanna.

« Tu crois que le rouquin en bas couche avec la brune qui se cache derrière son dossier ? »

« On va dire que tu veux deux salles de bain … De plein pied ou avec étage ? »

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? j'ai besoin de ton opinion, mais bon … de toute façon tu m'écoutes jamais ! »

Johanna regarda sa sœur l'air de dire : « tu te paies ma tête là ?! »

« Donc toi, tu préfères regarder les gens, plutôt que d'essayer de trouver un endroit ou dormir où il n'y aura pas de lits miteux ?! »

« Les lits miteux c'est de ta faute ! Non mais franchement tu as vu l'hôtel pourri que t'as choisis ? »

« Un jour je vais vraiment te laisser au bord de la route …. »

« Cette fois encore tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

« La brunette aux cheveux mi-longs elle te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

« Oh mon dieu …. Non ! Pas elle ! »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Jo Wilson »

« Elle me dit quelque chose »

« La fac, je la connais de la fac ! Tu sais, la fille qui m'a pourrie la vie pendant un long moment et que j'ai « malencontreusement » enfermée dans un placard pendant quelques heures, rien de bien méchant quoi … »

« Ah oui, celle qui t'avait fait perdre ta voiture, quand les parents ont appris ça ? »

« Je te l'avais dit que c'était une vicieuse ! »

« Ah ... oui ? Tu veux que je te fasse stresser ?! »

« Bah pas plus que ça quoi … »

« Ton rendez-vous il arrive, regarde il revient. Il est pas un peu vieux pour être encore médecin ? »

« Mademoiselle Johnson c'est à vous » Demanda Webber accompagné d'une femme assez petite.

« Laquelle ? » Demandèrent les deux sœurs en même temps.

« Je suis le docteur Miranda Baley .Oh mon dieu ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Vous êtes sœurs ? »

« Et ce, depuis 27 ans » répondit Johanna.

« Vous avez travaillés ensemble non ? Sur vos recherches Docteur Johnson … numéro 1 » Demanda Baley.

« Oui en effet,elle a travaillée sous mes ordres » Déclara Johanna.

« Vos recherches sur la maladie de Huntington, ont changés la vie à de nombreuses personnes »

Les deux sœurs relevèrent la tête et les épaules et gonflèrent le torse .

« Bon, passons aux entretiens » Sourit Bailey.

June suivit le docteur Webber dans la salle de réunion, tandis que Johanna partait dans le bureau de Bailey, ce qui lui rappela le jour où elle avait été convoquée par le principal de son lycée.

 **-Du côté de June –**

« Assiez-vous » Indiqua Webber.

Intérieurement, June était morte 6 fois, c'était donc avec plaisir qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Où avez-vous fait vos études ? »

« à l'université d'Harvard »

« J'ai lut dans votre dossier, que vous avez assistez aux recherches de votre sœur, qu'est-ce que cela vous apporté ? »

« Tout d'abord, ça m'a permis de développer mon esprit d'équipe, puisqu'on ne peut pas toujours tout faire tout seul. De plus, cela montre que je sais suivre les ordres et prendre des décisions, puisque le Docteur Johnson m'a donné de plus en plus de tâches à accomplir. » June releva la tête, esquissa un sourire en coin l'air de dire « et bim ! »

« C'est très impressionant, quels sont vos attentes en venant travailler ici ? »

« Et bien, je suis là pour apprendre, et devenir titulaire évidemment »

« Vers quelle spécialité pensez-vous, vous diriger ? La Neuro ? »

« Non » fit catégoriquement June avant de reprendre « Je serais plutôt intéressée par la pédiatrie ou l'ortho »

« C'est fantastique ! Notre service de pédiatrie est plein et le docteur Torres n'a pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des résidents qui se destinent à l'ortho, venez, je vais vous la présenter, je suis certain que vous l'apprécierez » Fit Webber fou de joie en se levant.

 **-Du côté de Johanna-**

« Docteur Johnson, c'est un vrai honneur de vous avoir ici » fit Bailey.

« Disons que votre proposition était plus qu'intéressante » Répondit Johanna stoïque.

« Si vous acceptez de travailler ici, vous remarquerez une vraie complicité et une bonne entente entre tous les chirurgiens. De plus, nos internes et résidents ont une soif d'apprendre qui est insatiable »

«D'accord, j'en prends note, je veux juste vous assurer que ma petite sœur, ne recevra aucun traitement de faveur de ma part, ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mes objectifs en venant ici, sont d'une part, continuer mes recherches, et de pouvoir travailler sans trop d'histoires autour. L'hôpital d'où je viens à eu un tremblement de terre et deux internes renvoyés, c'était chaotique »

« Et bien, je pense que vous vous plairez ici, c'est très agréable et assez tranquille »

« Et bien je ne vois pas de raisons de ne pas venir travailler ici »

« Formidable ! Je vais vous faire faire un petit tour de l'hôpital pour que vous puissiez prendre vos marques, comme ça votre journée de demain sera plus simple. Je vais également vous présenter notre chef de neuro le Docteur Amélia Shepherd . »

« Et bien allons-y » déclara Johanna avec un sourire poli.

Bailey fit traverser de nombreux couloirs à Johanna, sur le chemin elle rencontra Meredith Grey qui l'accueilli avec un sourire poli et en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Un peu plus loin, Bailey interpella le docteur Shepherd :

« Docteur Shepherd venez s'il-vous-plait »

Amélia se dirigea vers Baley et Johanna et s'arrêta en souriant :

« Oh mais vous êtes nouvelle ? Ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête ! Vous êtes celle que j'attendais dans mon département ? Mais c'est génial ! »

« Heu … bonjour »

« Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance » déclara le docteur Bailey en partant.

« Je te montre le vestiaire et la salle de pause ? » Proposa Amélia.

 **-Du côté de June-**

« Vous allez voir, le docteur Torres est une personne sensible et généreuse » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de consultation.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, la première chose que vit June, c'était une femme en pétard en train d'éclater un plâtre.

« Docteur Torres ? » Demanda Webber.

« QUOI ?! » S'écria le docteur Torres.

« Voici la nouvelle résidente le docteur June Johnson, qui s'intéresse et envisagerait une spécialisation en ortho »

« C'EST VRAI ?! Vous savez quoi, je prends le relais ! » Sourit Callie en mettant Richard dehors avant de reprendre « Peu de résidents s'intéresse à mon département, sauf le docteur Wilson qui vient de temps en temps ».

« Ah … le docteur Wilson … » rit de façon suspecte June.

« Tu connais le docteur Wilson ? » S'étonna Callie.

« Connaître est un bien grand mot … c'est plutôt une Conn-aissance » Répondit June en serrant les dents.

« Je te montre le vestiaire » Fit Callie en partant.

Quelques minutes plus tard June s'était changée et le docteur Torres était appelée sur une urgence :

« Tu as signé ton contrat ? » Demanda Callie.

« Heu pas encore »

« Bon… c'est pas grave, viens je vais voir ce que tu donnes »

Callie et June se mirent à courir pour finalement arriver aux urgences lorsqu'une infirmière arriva vers elles :

« Femme de 32 ans, tombée d'un toit, plaie profonde à la jambe droite, problème de mobilité à l'épaule droite »

Callie et June se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la patiente, Callie commença par examiner son épaule, tandis que June s'inquiétait de la plaie, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se retrouva face à face avec Jo qui était ébahie :

« June remet-moi cette épaule ! » Ordonna Callie.

« Je peux le faire docteur Torres » Se précipita Jo.

« J'ai dit June ! »

June se déplaça et se prépara :

« Tu sais, June, si tu sais pas le faire je peux te remplacer » Fit perfidemment Jo.

« Non ça ira, Docteur Wilson » Déclara froidement June avant de parler à la patiente : « ça va faire un peu mal, alors à trois d'accord ? »

La patiente hocha douloureusement la tête.

« Un »

« Deux »

« CLAC ! »

Puis la patiente se mit à hurler de douleur. Callie leva la tête et dit :

« Bon boulot Johnson, on se voit demain, repose-toi »

« Merci Docteur Torres, Au revoir Wilson » Fit June en partant.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, June fila vers le parking, où sa sœur devait s'impatienter. Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Johanna s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais pendant trois heures ? J'ai eu le temps de signer mon contrat et d'acheter une maison dans un charmant petit quartier, d'après le docteur Bailey un chirurgien et un interne y vivraient également. »

« Et moi j'ai eu le temps de remettre une épaule et de mettre la misère à Jo. Ah et j'ai signé mon contrat. Le retour du bippeur qui tue ta vie sociale »

« Je te rappelle que toi ta vie sociale est morte le jour où tu as larguée ton fiancé »

« Pour la millième fois : Je… N'étais… pas … fiancé ! »

« Si tu le dis, et comment ça tu as remis une épaule ? »

« Docteur Torres a eu une urgence et m'a demandé de venir avec elle… Et j'ai foutu la pâté à Jo »

« Alors de 1, c'est qui le docteur Torres ? De 2 tu te répètes, et de trois je t'offrirai bien une bière sauf qu'il faut qu'on fasse les courses ! »

« Torres égale Ortho, mais suis un peu quoi ! » Fit June en montant dans la voiture imité par Johanna qui se mit du côté conducteur :

« Et bien puisque c'est comme ça , Shepherd égale Neuro ! »

« Attends, tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait des gens de l'hôpital dans notre nouveau quartier ? »

« Attends tu m'as écouté ? CHAMPAGNE ! » Fit Johanna en démarrant.

« On pourrait faire du covoiturage avec eux, se serait marrant et écologique »

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la planète ? »

« Depuis le jour où l'interne pourrait être mignon »

« Tu me fatigues »

 **-Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital –**

« Merci à tous d'être venu ! » Déclara Bailey avant de reprendre « comme certains le savent, j'ai engagé un nouveau titulaire pour le service de neuro, et une nouvelle résidente débutera demain. Je vous demanderais de bien les accueillir, surtout que j'ai assuré au docteur Johnson qu'une bonne entente régnait entre vous tous, N'est-ce pas Docteur Riggs et Docteur Hunt ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça à une résidente ? » Demanda Callie.

« Pas à la résidente mais à la titulaire ! » Expliqua Bailey.

« Elles ont le même nom ? » S'étonna Maggie.

« Elles sont sœurs ! » Répondit Bailey.

« Comment on va les reconnaître lorsque l'on devra les bipper ? » Demanda Jackson.

« Il faudrait leur trouver des surnoms »Proposa Alex.

« Je vous préviens, hors de question que se soit Maxi Johnson, et Mini Johnson » Prévint Meredith.

« Où alors vous pouvez faire attention lorsque vous les bipper, c'est pas très compliqué ! » Fit Bailey.

« Pourquoi pas numéro 1 et numéro 2 ? » Proposa Arizona.

« Ah non c'est moche ! Surtout que Johanna est vachement sympa ! » Fit Amélia.

« Et la petite sœur est clairement destiné à l'ortho » Déclara Fièrement Callie avant de reprendre « Bien que je crois qu'il y a une petite animosité entre elle et Wilson ».

Aux mots de Callie, tout le monde regarda Alex :

« Quoi ?! » S'écria ce dernier.

« Mais tu vas pouvoir découvrir la raison ! » S'exclama Arizona avide de ragots.

« Je vais pas arriver ce soir et lui demander pourquoi elle n'aime pas la nouvelle ! » Fit Alex.

« Je pourrais la convoquer » Pensa Bailey.

« Où alors, on leur fiche la paix ? Et numéro 1 et numéro 2 c'est des surnoms très pratiques » Déclara sagement Owen.

« Vous vous approchez pas de ma résidente » Décréta Callie en fixant les garçons.

« Pourquoi tu nous dit ça à nous ? » Demanda Riggs.

« Parce qu'elle est pas mal ! » Expliqua Torres.

« Brune ou blonde ? » Demanda Jackson.

« Brune » répondit Amélia.

« Puisque l'on ne peut pas approcher la résidente, ça veut dire qu'avec sa sœur … » Commença Alex .

« Vous n'y pensez même pas ! J'ai mis 6 mois à la persuader de venir travailler ici, et c'est pas pour que des hommes avec une libido trop agitée me la fasse partir en 6 heures ! Pareil pour sa sœur ! Vous n'y touchez pas ! » S'écria Bailey.

« Par contre les internes et les résidents peuvent les approcher ? » Demanda Alex.

« Tu es pas censé être avec quelqu'un ? » Demanda April.

« Numéro 1 avait l'air d'être gentille » Fit Meredith.

« Ah oui ! Elle adore le baseball ! » Fit Amélia.

« Je dois vraiment faire passer un mémo ! »

Plus tard dans la soirée quand Callie rentra chez elle, elle se dépêcha de parler de la nouvelle résidente à Penny :

« Je suis amoureuse de la nouvelle interne …. Médicalement et professionnelement parlant ! » Déclara Callie.

« Ah ce point-là ? »

« Elle a du piquant t'aurais dut voir avec Wilson, et elle sait garder son calmer, et elle arrive à remettre des épaules en deux secondes ! »

« Donc tu as trouvé ton résident ? »

« Elle je la garde, et je ne la lâche plus ! Pas question qu'elle tombe entre les griffes de Alex et Arizona avec leurs mignons petits poupons ! »

« Tiens j'ai reçu un mémo disant que nous ne devions agir que professionnelement avec les docteurs Johnson » S'étonna Penny.

« Ah que je te dise ! Johanna c'est numéro 1 et June numéro 2 ! »

 **-Chez Arizona et Andrew-**

« Arizona il y a des nouveaux voisins ! » Fit Andrew, en entendant Arizona se dépêcher de venir pour regarder à la fenêtre :

« Tu penses que c'est qui ? » Demanda Andrew.

Arizona qui avait vu les badges des nouvelles les reconnus :

« C'est Johanna et Jude ! » S'écria Arizona.

« Tu es intime ? » Fit Andrew.

« Mais non ! C'est les nouvelles ! Au fait demain, tu es dans quel service ? »

« Celui du Docteur Torres ! »

« Mais c'est fantastique ! Tu vas rencontrer la nouvelle résidente ! Tu vas pouvoir me dire comment elle est, si elle est belle, intelligente, mariable bien que la plus âgée serait plus mon style… tu crois qu'elle est gay ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle va me plaire »

« Parce que tu as déjà pensé au fait qu'elle puisse te plaire ! »

« Tu me fatigues ! »

Félix-Antoine Savard a dit : « J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que m'inquiéter de l'avenir : j'ai à le préparer »


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 2h30 lorsque Johanna se réveilla, fraîche et dispo. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, en faisant bien attention à laisser toutes les lumières allumées, et en claquant, le plus fort possible, toutes les portes qui étaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, elle vit qu'il était 2h50 et qu'elle allait donc partir dans dix minutes. L'envie de réveiller sa sœur, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, lui fit fortement envie. Lorsqu'elle vit que sa sœur n'était toujours pas debout, elle changea de tactique. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de June, y alluma la lumière, toutes les lumières puis cria :

« ON SE LÈVE ! DEBOUT LÀ DEDANS ! LE CIEL EST BLEU, LE SOLEIL BRILLE, LES OISEAUX CHANTENT ET TU ES A LA BOURRE ! »

June se leva en une demi-seconde, plus rapide que flash-l'éclair et fonça dans la salle de bain se préparer, Johanna entendit un gros boum, et présuma que sa sœur s'était probablement mangé un meuble. Johanna eut un fou rire, sauf que sa sœur l'entendit ce qui la fit sortir :

« Tout va bien June ?! » Demanda Johanna en voyant sa sœur à moitié coiffée et maquillée.

« La ferme »

« Je vais te préparer le petit-déj»

Johanna descendit, et fit en sorte, que tous les volets soient encore fermés, et que rien ne filtrait.

Au bout de dix minutes elle vit June descendre en catastrophe, et évita de peu une chute dans les escaliers, scène que Johanna filma en se disant que se sera pour les jours où elle n'est pas de bonne humeur.

« June, ma sœur chérie que j'aime et que je traite tellement bien, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse et l'amabilité d'ouvrir les volets, s'il-te-plaît » Demanda la sœur ainée.

June répondit en grognant, et ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche, puis ouvrit les volets, et là … c'est le drame ! Il faisait encore nuit. Johanna commença à reculer, vers le fond de la pièce, près d'une porte de sortie, elle saisit son sac et vit que June la regardait avec un air meurtrier :

« C'est une blague ? Rassure-moi »

« Hum … Oui … Oui c'est une blague en effet, et je la trouve très drôle »Confirma Johanna en retenant un fou rire.

« Je … vais …te … TUER ! » Cria June en courant vers sa sœur. Sauf que Johanna qui avait prévu le coup, s'enfuit en courant vers sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, ouvrit la fenêtre et cria avant de démarrer :

« MET TES CHAUSSURES DE MARCHE ! »

June regarda sa sœur partir, avec une très importante envie de meurtre, et se promit à elle-même de le lui faire payer. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, monta avec précaution les escaliers, retourna dans sa salle de bain en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre un meuble, et tenta de se sécher les cheveux, de terminer de se maquiller, puis retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, tout en pensant à sa vengeance qui serait … terrible.

Johanna quant à elle, arriva rapidement à l'hôpital :

« Retenez l'ascenseur ! » S'écria Johanna en courant.

L'homme qui était à l'intérieur le retint et l'accueilli avec un sourire.

« Déjà en retard à …. 3h30 du matin ? » Demanda l'inconnu en regardant sa montre.

« J'ai 4h30 d'avance en fait »

« Docteur Nathan Riggs, cardio » Dit-il gentiment.

« Docteur Johanna Johnson, neuro » Fit à son tour Johanna.

« Enchanté »

« De même »

« Vous, vous êtes nouvelle ! »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Oui, vous me parlez » Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Vous êtes donc le vilain petit canard de cet hôpital ? »

« Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais bon, c'est … compliqué »

« Je vois. Et bien, au moins, dîtes-vous que maintenant quelqu'un vous parle »

« Ça me changera, j'apprécie. »

« Ils sont longs ces ascenseurs ici ! »

« Juste pour cette étage, je me suis fait cette remarque la première fois que je l'ai pris! Vous avez votre badge et tout le reste ? »

« Non c'est ce que j'allais chercher »

« Je peux vous accompagner ? »

« Pourquoi pas » Sourit gentiment Johanna.

« Pourquoi être venue si tôt ? » Demanda Riggs en menant Johanna vers le bureau des ressources humaines.

« Pour prendre mes marques et me repérer »

« Très prévoyant. Ah, c'est là ! » Annonça Riggs.

Johanna récupéra tout ce dont elle avait besoin, puis Riggs la conduisit vers les vestiaires où elle se changea. Puis, il lui proposa de lui faire visiter, ils arrivèrent 1h30 plus tard à la cafétéria, où ils leurs restaient encore plus d'une heure avant le début des visites.

« Venez, je vous invite pour le petit-déjeuner de votre premier jour » Fit Riggs.

Alors que Johanna allait insister pour payer sa part, il l'a coupa :

« Vous paierez celui de demain »

«Rien que ça ?! »

Riggs lui fit un sourire en coin :

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Thé vert »

« Pas de café ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça »

« Etrange, quelque chose à manger ? »

« Surprenez-moi » Sourit Johanna en s'installant près d'une fenêtre. Nathan revint rapidement avec un thé, un café et deux muffins :

« Merci » Fit Johanna.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure ils firent connaissance, sans prêter attention aux membres du personnel qui les entouraient, surtout des internes.

« J'ai reçu un mémo vous concernant de la part du docteur Bailey, enfin, tout le service l'a eu »

« Et que disait ce mémo ? »

« Que l'on devait seulement vous parlez dans un objectif professionnel, vous et votre sœur »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Regardez par vous-même » Dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone.

« Génial, je vais être une pestiférée ! Ma sœur également ! »

« Bienvenue au club ! »

« Merci » Railla Johanna.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner lorsque leurs bippeurs sonnèrent en même temps, ils regardèrent l'heure : 8h07.

« Je crois que l'on va travailler ensemble aujourd'hui »

Ils se mirent à courir vers les urgences, leur patient était un adolescent avec une grande blessure à 10 centimètres du cœur et ayant d'horribles douleurs à la tête. Une résidente et un interne arrivèrent en courant, la résidente commençait à donner des ordres, sans se rendre compte que Johanna était sa supérieure, elle demanda qu'on injecte plusieurs doses de médicaments. Cependant Johanna l'interrompit :

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ? »

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! » Fit rapidement Riggs aux infirmières pour empêcher la demande de la résidente.

« Je suis le docteur Wilson, et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Docteur Johnson, chirurgien titulaire de neuro. Puisque c'est comme ça Wilson vous serez dans mon service pour toute la semaine. Apparemment j'ai plein de patients aujourd'hui d'après le mail du docteur Bailey, alors vous allez apprendre leurs dossiers par cœur et la prochaine fois que vous toucherez un patient se sera quand je vous le dirais ! »

Jo resta figée, ébahie, ce qui agaça Riggs :

« Dégage de là ! »

« L'interne là, venez aider le Doctur Riggs ! » Ordonna Johanna.

« Oui … » Fit le blond en se dépêchant.

Pendant ce temps, Johanna parla au patient qui paniquait :

« Hey hey, on s'occupe de vous, comment vous vous appelez ? »

« T…Tim, je … je ne vois rien ! »

« Ok Tim, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je … J'ai été agressé » Réussit-il à dire « Et je suis tombé ».

Johanna demanda à une infirmière d'appeler la police avant de faire un contrôle neuro et se concentra sur ses yeux plus particulièrement :

« Je dois l'opérer ! » Fit Johanna.

« Moi aussi ! » Déclara Riggs.

« Le bloc 1 est disponible » Leur dit l'interne.

« Ok, tu viens avec nous ! » Lui dit Johanna.

« D'accord »

Ils le montèrent au bloc et se préparèrent , une fois le patient installé et endormi, ils se mirent en place, Johanna vit que plusieurs médecins les regardaient en haut : Bailey, Webber, Shepherd, Hunt, Pierce, et plusieurs internes :

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un spectacle » Déclara Johanna.

« C'est un hôpital universitaire ici, que voulez-vous … » Soupira Riggs.

« Qui souhaitez-vous assister ? » Demanda Johanna à l'interne afin de le récompenser de son efficacité.

« Vous ! » Répondit-il avec empressement en la rejoignant.

-En haut-

« Elle est vraiment très doué » Constata avec joie Amélia en imaginant les procédures qu'elles pourraient réaliser à elles-deux « ça m'étonne que vous ne lui ayez pas offert mon poste » Continua Amélia en s'adressant à Bailey.

« Je lui ai proposé mais elle a dit qu'elle refusait de prendre votre place parce que si vous y étiez c'était pour une bonne raison »

En entendant cela, Amélia sourit avec bonne humeur.

« Riggs et elle forment une bonne équipe » Constata Richard.

« Parce qu'elle ne sait pas qui il est vraiment » Fit froidement Owen.

« Elle est arrivée vers 4h ce matin, et depuis, elle a passé tout son temps avec lui » Chuchota un interne à un autre interne, captant ainsi l'attention des titulaires.

« Ah oui je les ai vu aussi ! Ils parlaient tellement que personne ne captaient leur attention ! »

« Ah et le docteur Johnson a prit le docteur Wilson dans son service pour la semaine ! »

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Amélia faisant se retourner les deux internes

« Apparemment le docteur Wilson a voulu passer au-dessus du docteur Johnson car elle ne la connaissait pas, du coup, le docteur Johnson lui a annoncé qu'elle serait dans son service pour la semaine et qu'elle devait apprendre les dossiers des patients qu'elle doit voir cet après-midi, par cœur » Expliqua l'interne.

« Elle est géniale ! » Fit Bailey en sortant.

-Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'hôpital-

June rejoignait le service d'ortho où elle était affectée. Le docteur Torres l'accueilli avec grand enthousiasme.

"Johnson! Ça tombe très bien, aujourd'hui on a du boulot!"

"Pas de soucis docteur Torres. "

La chef du service fit signe à la plus jeune de la suivre, elles arrivèrent dans une chambre où se trouvait déjà un interne.

"Deluca je t'écoute!"

"Kate Thompson, opération à la hanche et fracture de la cheville ayant nécessité la pose de broches et d'un plâtre."

"Comment est la récupération ?"

"Bonne, le plâtre est prêt à être enlevé."

"Très bien. Vous entendez Kate? C'est une bonne nouvelle par contre je vous déconseille de remonter tout de suite sur une échelle" Sourit-elle avant de faire sortir tout le monde. "Bon, vous deux vous allez vous occuper de mes post op et il y a deux plâtres à retirés."

"Bien docteur Torres." Fit June.

"Et Deluca! Vous la guiderez, c'est son premier jour elle ne connaît pas encore l'hôpital."

"Pas de soucis." Répondit l'interne avant de partir avec June.

Callie les regardait s'organiser tout en partant. "J'adore! Ils n'ont même pas râler!" Constata Torres pour elle même.

Avant leur première visite, il lui montra tout les endroits importants.

"Génial! J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant à laquelle tu dois faire attention pour ne pas qu'elle se perde!" Se moqua June.

"C'est pas grave c'est ton premier jour et puis c'est plutôt ironique!"

"Ah oui et en quoi?"

"Je dois faire en sorte que tu es un bon premier jour alors que le mien a été un vrai désastre."

"À ce point?!"

"Même pire!" Sourit-t-il. "D'ailleurs saches que si tu entends que je déteste les enfants c'est faux."

"Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Bon maintenant il faut que tu m'aides avec le nom des titulaires parce que ça aussi c'est une catastrophe."

"C'est pas si difficile."

"Comme réussir son premier jour?"

"C'est bon tu as le point"

"Tant mieux! Fit-elle fière d'elle. Donc je connais deux titulaires: Torres et ma soeur en neuro ce qui n'est vraiment pas difficile."

"Ah oui je vois." Ils continuèrent ensuite leur travail tout en énumérant la liste des titulaires.

Après un petit moment, Andrew et June virent Callie arriver :

« Tout se passe bien ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Monsieur Smith qui se plaint de son plâtre » Lui dit Andrew.

« Et madame Bate a refusé qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle veut que se soit vous » L'informa June.

Johanna qui passait au loin, se fit repérer par sa sœur qui, était encore en pétard :

« Excusez-moi, je dois demander un avis médical au docteur Johnson » Fit June à Callie avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Très vite, June fut en face de sa sœur et, sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, Johanna se prit une droite en plein visage. Les deux sœurs se défièrent du regard avant que Johanna ne prenne la parole :

« Tu sais qu'en tant que supérieur, je peux te le faire payer ? »

« Sauf que là, ça n'est pas le médecin qui parle, mais ta sœur qui est très énervée contre toi »

June, repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et se retrouva donc face au docteur Torres qui retenait un fou rire :

« J'ai pas compris » lui fit Andrew.

De son côté, Johanna repartit en salle de repos, retrouver Riggs pour faire le compte-rendu de l'opération :

« Au moins, il est stable ! » Soupira Johanna dans un couloir avant de se faire bipper par Wilson « Et on est reparti »

« Oubliez pas mon café demain, je le bois avec un sucre et sans lait »

« Oui monsieur » Rit Johanna en partant, faisant ainsi sourire Riggs, il souriait plus que d'habitude à cause d'elle, et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis ce matin.

Johanna rejoignit Wilson :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est le patient ? »

« Je vous ai bippée car je voulais m'excuser et … » Commença Jo.

« Tu m'as fait bippé pour ça ?! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends exactement ?! Tu ne me bippe que quand tu as BESOIN de mon aide ! Si jamais tu me fais encore perdre mon temps je te mets sur la touche pendant un mois, tu ne toucheras plus un patient, tu ne feras que de la paperasses, compris ?! »

« Oui… »

« Bien ! » Fit Johanna en partant agacée.

-Plus tard-

June et Andrew étaient plongés dans des dossiers du docteur Torres quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, étant à côté, Andrew l'ouvrit alors que June se retrouva cachée par la porte.

"Oh Deluca tu saurais pas où est Stéphanie?"

"Sûrement avec Shepherd."

"Ça m'aide pas. Oh tu travaille sur des dossiers de Torres?" Fit-elle en voyant les papiers. "Elle est tellement plus cool que la nouvelle!"

"Euh ..."

"La nouvelle neuro! Elle est tyrannique et puis pour qui elle se prend ?! Je l'avais jamais vu comment je pouvais deviner qui elle était et en plus je vais devoir la supporter pendant une semaine!"

"Wilson euh ..." Fit Andrew avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

"Et je suis quand même aller m'excuser et c'était encore pire! Si c'est comme ça le premier jour à la fin du mois elle va se prendre pour la reine de l'hôpital!"

June qui avait tout entendu décida d'intervenir.

"Bah Deluca je t'avais demandé de me présenté tout le monde bon bah c'est pas grave je vais le faire toute seule. Bonjour je me présente soeur du tyran!" Dit-elle avec un large sourire. " Ah mais on se connaît déjà! N'est-ce pas Wilson?"

"Mais ..." Essaya de dire Jo malgré son grand étonnement.

"Tu devrais pas rester là comme ça, tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre le docteur Johnson, la reine ne supporte pas que ses sujets soient en retard!"

Jo, choquée, s'en alla le plus vite possible. June referma la porte et fit:

"Une bonne chose de faite! Bon on s'y remet."

"Tu as un problème avec Wilson?"

"Non pas du tout! Je la prévenait juste de l'impatience de Johanna!" Affirma-t-elle d'un ton léger mais devant la tête peu convaincue d'Andrew elle continua: "Elle m'a réveillée à 3h pour venir à l'hôpital car elle ne voulait pas être en retard et pour pouvoir prendre ses repères et elle n'a pas du tout apprécié que je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite! Du coup je suis venue à pieds !"

"Ah oui quand même! " Conclua Andrew en se moquant légèrement.

"Ce n'est pas drôle! Et maintenant faut vraiment qu'on s'y remette sinon c'est Torres qui ne va pas apprécier!" Dit-elle avant de se replonger dans des dossiers.

-Un peu plus tard-

June et Andrew allèrent chercher des résultats au labo. June remarqua un interne qui la regardait bizarrement comme si il cherchait à la fuir, elle demanda alors à Andrew:

"Ça aussi c'est parce que je suis nouvelle?"

"À mon avis, c'est à cause du mémo qu'on a reçu hier"

"C'est à dire?'

Andrew sortit son téléphone et lui montra le mémo en question.

"Au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair! Le docteur Bailey ne fait pas les choses à moitié."

Il lui répondit par un grand sourire surpris.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

"Tu as retenus son nom!"

"Ah mais oui! Il y a du progrès!" Ajouta June en repartant du labo.

-Plus tard-

Andrew qui écrivait les post-op vit tout à coup, une tornarde blonde foncer vers lui, apeuré, il tenta de reculer, mais c'était trop tard, il était pris dans les griffes d'Arizona :

"Alors alors ?! Dis-moi tout ! Elle est comment ?!" S'écria la titulaire.

"Heu … surprenante et très brune" Tenta de répondre Andrew.

"Mais c'est pas une réponse ça ! Elle est gentille ?Amicale ? Patiente ? Douce ? Posée ?"

"Posée et Douce c'est pas les premières choses qui me viennent en tête"

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!"

"Oh rien, pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'elle a collé une gifle à sa soeur en plein couloir devant le docteur Torres et moi"

"Mais non ! APRIL !" Cria Arizona.

Andrew, voyant que Arizona se concentrait sur quelqu'un d'autre, tenta le tout pour le tout, et s'éloigna, cependant, Arizona le rattrappa par la manche et, pauvre de lui, il se retrouva face à Arizona et April.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"la numéro 2 à collé une gifle à la numéro 1 en plein couloirs, devant Callie"

" Non!" S'écria April.

"Pour info, June appelle sa soeur la Reine des tyrans vu ce qu'elle a dit et fait au docteur Wilson"

"Elle a fait quoi ?!" Demandèrent les deux en meme temps.

Andrew qui cherchait comment répondre, se fit bipper par le docteur Torres, jamais, il ne l'avait tant aimée:

"Ce soir, tu me diras TOUT, j'ai les moyens de te faire parler!" Prévint Arizona.

Andrew partit le plus vite possible rejoinder Callie.

-Le soir-

La nuit tombait, et la garde de June commençait, quand elle essaya de trouver un endroit où dormir un peu, à la base, elle voulait dormir dans une sale de garde, sauf que la seule qu'elle réussit à trouver était fermée et l'on pouvait entendre des bruits étranges. Elle finit donc par s'endormir sur un des brancards d'un couloirs vide.

-Du côté de Johanna-

La jeune femme venait de terminer ses visites, lorsque Amélia apparut comme par magie face à elle, en parlant devant les vestiaires:

"On va boire un verre avec Owen, Maggie et Jackson, ça te dit ?"

"Et bien pourquoi pas" Répondit Johanna en envoyant un sms à sa soeur pour la prévenir qu'elle lui laissait la voiture, que les clés était à l'accueil et qu'elle partait boire un verre avec d'autres titulaires.

Amélia conduisit avec Johanna sur le siège passage. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent au bar, et Amélia lui présenta tout le monde :

"Alors, voici Owen Hunt chef de Traumato, Maggie Pierce chef de de cardio, et Jackson chef de Plastique" Annonça Amélia.

"Et bien, au moins, si il y a un problème ce soir, les gens seront entre de bonnes mains" Fit Johanna en souriant.

-Du côté de Jo-

Jo se précipita dans le service pédiatrique avec la ferme intention de partager son agaçement. Elle trouva rapidement Alex qu'elle dirigea vers la salle de garde. Une fois à l'intérieur Alex demanda "gentiment" :

"Quoi ?!"

"Je la déteste !"

"Qui ?!"

"Johnson !"

"Laquelle ?!"

"Les deux !"

"Alors une c'était pas suffisant, donc tu t'es sentie obligée de t'en prendre aux deux ?!"

"Mais c'est pas de ma faute, elles sont partout, elles gravitent autour de moi pour me render folle, attends, je me fais engueuler par l'ainée parce que je ne savais qu'elle était titulaire, et ensuite après m'être presque fait virer du service de Callie, je balance tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, sauf que, caché derrière la porte, il y avait la petite soeur que je déteste depuis des années!''

"Alors, je suis sure que si elle s'est énervée c'est pour une bonne raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Et tu connais la petite soeur ?"

"J'ai été bippée par Riggs et du coup je suis intervenue, sauf que apparement je me suis mise au-dessus de Johnson et elle m'a dégagée après m'avoir humiliée. Ensuite, je l'ai bippée pour m'excuser mais …"

"Tu as fait quoi ?! Même-moi quand j'étais interne je l'ai jamais fait !"

"Oui bah on fait tous des erreurs !"

"Bon et la petite soeur ?"

"Je connais June depuis la fac, je m'en serais bien passé. A la fac elle m'avait enfermée plusieurs heures dans un placard, du coup j'ai loupé un cours extrêmement important où un médecin reconnu venait choisir quelques étudiants pour un stage d'été !"

"Elle se sentait menacée ?"

"Mais non, au début on s'entendait bien, avec le recul, je me demande comment c'était possible, et elle m'avait confié un secret, bah, que Johanna Johnson était sa soeur, sauf que ça m'a échappé et elle voulait que personne ne le sache, parce qu'elle voulait être jugé par ses capacités et non sur son nom de famille"

"Tu sais, je comprends sa réaction, quand Meredith est arrivée ici, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était bel et bien la fille d'Ellis Grey, c'est normal de vouloir être jugé par son talent et non par la réputation d'un parent"

"Tu peux pas compatir un peu pour moi ? C'est ton rôle non ?"

"Se serait mon rôle si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à me rejeter ! Bref, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?"

"Tu pourrais pas demander à Callie de me reprendre dans son service à la place de June ?"

"Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu te débrouilles ! Jusque là tu avais la vie facile ici, un peu de competition ça ne fait pas de mal, ça motive, à toi d'être meilleure qu'elle !"

"Comment veux-tu que je sois meilleure qu'elle ?! Elle était la première de la promo durant toutes les études ! J'étais toujours deuxième, et elle a le soutient de sa soeur, je ne pourrais jamais la battre"

"Écoute, débrouille-toi, j'ai du boulot" Fit Alex en partant.

-Du côté d'April-

"RIGGS !" Cria April.

Le dit Riggs, se retourna surprit, et aperçu une rousse foncer vers lui.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté toi et moi ?" Fit April.

"Oui c'est vrai ça fait un moment, mais bon je te connais, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Johanna !"

"Va falloir être plus précise là"

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien à me raconter, tu as passé quasiment 24 heures rien qu'avec elle ! Alors raconte !"

"Bah … elle est douée, elle est brune, et elle a le sens de l'humour"

"Nan mais attends, rentre dans les details ! Tout le monde ne parle que de vous, et surtout de votre opération commune, qui si je ne me trompe pas, c'est plus que bien passé. En plus, vu ce que j'ai entendu, ce que les gens ont racontés, vu les regards que vous vous lanciez …."

"De quoi tu parles ?" Dit Riggs en cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.

"Donc il paraît, que vous vous êtes rencontrez dans un ascenseur, en plus tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe dans ces ascenseurs, donc ensuite il paraît qu'elle engueule Jo, que tu la soutiens, vous opérez ensemble, et apparement y a même une histoire de petit-déjeuners."

"Et bien si tu veux tout savoir elle n'aime pas le café et elle a un caractère bien trempé tout comme sa soeur."

"Bon je vais être directe : est-ce qu'elle te plait ?!"

Riggs la regarda, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre :

"Euh … bah… Je la connais pas ! Je l'ai rencontré tôt ce matin, j'ai juste été gentil, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait un accueil aussi chaleureux que le mien" Dit-il sarcastiquement.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi !" Fit April avant de partir.

-Chez Arizona et Andrew-

Andrew cuisinait tranquillement, jusqu'au moment où il vit Arizona s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine. Arizona le regarda fixemment, l'air d'attendre quelque chose :

"Alors… ta journée ?" Demanda Arizona en souriant.

"Assez calme" Répondit-il.

"Tu t'entends bien avec la nouvelle ?"

"Oui elle est sympa"

"Bon elle est plus pour toi ou pour moi?!"

"J'ai un doute qu'elle aime les filles, tu pourras toujours voir avec la soeur et je dis ça mais ça veut rien dire!"

"Fais pas ton timide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre June et Wilson, mais également entre les deux soeurs ?"

"Faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi … Bon, j'étais en salle de pause avec June, où on travaillait … pour Callie, quand, le docteur Wilson est entrée et à commencée à se plaindre de la soeur de June, sauf que Wilson n'a pas vu que June était là, du coup quand elle l'a remarquée, c'était trop tard, du coup June l'a remise à sa place et Wilson est partie en pétard. Ensuite, June m'a apprit que sa soeur lui a fait une grosse blague ce matin en la levant quasiment 5 heures trop tôt, elle s'est fait mal, plusieurs fois, et elle a dut venir à l'hôpital à pied !"

Au même moment, Arizona vit Johanna sortir dans un taxi et d'un coup, une idée lui vint :

"Viens avec moi j'ai une idée" s'écria la blonde en sortant de la maison.

Andrew coupa le gaz en catastrophe et courut après Arizona qui elle même courrait après Johanna.

En entendant du bruit derrière elle, Johanna se retourna et vit deux personnes se diriger vers elle :

"Bonsoir, bonsoir, je suis Arizona Robbins je travaille à l'hôpital et voici Andrew Deluca et lui aussi travaille à l'hôpital"

"Bonsoir à vous, Johanna Johnson, ravie de vous rencontrer !"

"Voilà, vu qu'on habite le même quartier, et que l'on travaille au même endroit, on se demandait si faire du co-voiturage t'intéresserait" Demanda Arizona.

Andrew la regarda, surprit et gêné comme si, son seul désir était de partir très, très, très loin.

"Du co-voiturage ? Heu… pourquoi pas, ma soeur m'en parlait m'en parlait hier, elle est un peu portée écologie, protection de la planète tout ça, donc oui avec plaisir" Sourit Johanna.

"Génial ! Du coup, comme je ne peux pas conduire, je propose que votre soeur, vous et Andrew fassiez un roulement" Proposa Arizona.

"Euh pas ma soeur ! Je suis prête à conduire tous les matins si il le faut, mais elle ne conduira le matin de bonne heure, ni trop tard le soir ! Le matin elle est pas assez reveillée, et le soir c'est une épave"

"Bon et bien on fera un jour sur deux alors" Sourit Andrew.

"On dit quelle heure ?"

"Je ne sais pas, 7 heure, 7 heure et demi ?" Proposa Johanna.

"On va dire 7h15" Termina Andrew.

"Dis-moi, qui serait disponible pour venir dans mon service demain ?" Demanda Johanna à Andrew.

"Il y a le docteur Wilson …" Commença Andrew.

"Non"

"Il y a le docteur Warren"

"D'accord, tu lui dira qu'il est avec moi alors"

Arizona qui se sentait un peu exclue, eut alors une idée :

"Pourquoi n'ogarniserait-on pas une fête pour célebrer votre arrivé ici à vous et votre soeur ?"

"Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas trop envie d'organiser une fête" Répondit Johanna.

"Mais je m'en occuperais, je ferais venir pleins de monde de l'hôpital, comme ça vous rencontrerez tout le monde"

"genial" Fit Johanna en faisant semblant d'être folle de joie"

"Bon et bien, à demain matin" fit Arizona en partant.

Dès que Andrew et Arizonna furent parties, Johanna envoya un sms à soeur :

"co-voiturage tous les matins avec Robbins et Deluca à 7h15, et ce week-end Robbins organise une fête de bienvenue pour nous, chez elle. PS: tu avais raison il est mignon l'interne!"


	3. Chapter 3

« Bonjour Johanna ! » Fit Arizona depuis le siège passager avant alors que Johanna s'installait à l'arrière.

« Bonjour Arizona, bonjour Andrew » fit à son tour Johanna avec un sourire poli.

« Bonjour docteur Johnson » sourit Andrew.

« Appelle-moi par mon prénom en dehors de l'hôpital » décréta Johanna.

« Comme tu veux » Dit-il avant de démarrer.

« Alors, quel est ton programme ? » Demanda Arizona à Johanna.

« Et bien, quelques anévrismes , une tumeur à enlever, et après je ne sais pas, et toi ? »

« Aucune idée, je préfère ne pas savoir à quoi je m'attends avec les enfants, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moral au zéro, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça »

« Je comprends tout à fait, je n'aurais jamais supporté la pédiatrie »

«Ça n'est pas ouvert à tous, c'est vrai »

« Tout comme la neuro » se sentit obligée d'ajouter Johanna.

Le trajet se déroula dans un calme assez relatif, ce qui surprit Andrew connaissant Arizona. Pendant ce temps Johanna reçu un sms de Nathan « je serai sur la passerelle ». La jeune femme sourit, elle était contente d'avoir rencontré Riggs, il était calme et pas empêtré dans les problèmes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital, alors que Andrew et Arizona montaient directement, Johanna s'arrêta pour acheter deux cafés, un thé et des croissants.

« Y a que ça de vrai » pensa Johanna qui acheta également un muffin pour sa sœur, sachant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de manger.

Elle prit l'ascenseur, au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa sa sœur à qui elle donna le muffin et un café avant que celle-ci ne reparte en courant. Johanna se changea rapidement et rejoignit Riggs qui l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué :

« Longue nuit ? » Demanda Johanna.

« Comme d'habitude » Dit-il en buvant une gorgé de café puis une bouché de croissant « Je vois que tu t'en es souvenu » fit-il en désignant le café.

« Tu as si bien insisté hier que je ne vois pas comment j'aurais oublié »

« Jolies chaussures » Rigola-t-il en regardant les converses de Johanna qui étaient de toutes les couleurs, dans les tons pastels.

« C'est un cadeau de ma sœur, elle m'a dit, je cite « c'est pour te rendre moins austère », très aimable comme tu peux le voir »

Riggs eut un fou rire :

« j'ai hâte de la rencontrer »

« Elle aussi détestable qu'elle est douée, et dieu qu'elle m'énerve quand elle s'y met ! »

« C'est le rôle des frères et sœurs »

« Bon, c'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter mais le docteur Bailey nous lance un regard désapprobateur »

« Je crois que c'est plus dirigé vers moi que toi, après tout j'outrepasse son mémo »

Johanna rit gentiment avant de partir.

-De l'autre côté de l'hôpital-

Alex rejoignit Callie dans la salle des titulaires:

"Boston m'a envoyé un gamin qui a eu un cancer au niveau de la hanche, il lui ont enlevé mais maintenant il a une protèse mais ce n'est pas du tout adapté pour la croissance, il a déjà eu quatre opérations, tu n'aurais pas une idée?"

"Faudrait faire des recherches pour trouver la solution adaptée qui pourrait lui changé la vie mais ça va prendre du temps." Répondit Callie.

"C'est pas grave ça si tu trouve une solution ce serait déjà génial pour le gamin."

"Je vais faire une équipe de recherche."

"Merci. Au fait, Jo m'a demandé pour que tu la reprenne dans ton service mais tu fais ce que tu veux."

"J'ai une super idée! Bipes la avec Cross et bipes aussi Johnson et Deluca."

5 minutes plus tard tout le monde était réunit, Callie commença à expliquer:

"On va faire deux équipes de recherches: Cross avec Wilson, Deluca avec Johnson. Voici le dossier du patient, vous devrez trouver la solution la plus adéquate, ce qui peut prendre du temps, prendre en compte les particularités, lire des tonnes de revues, vous pourrez aussi prendre conseils auprès d'autres médecins. Une fois la solution trouvé vous me la présenterai, vous redigerai le protocole et le présenterai au docteur Karev. Maintenant au boulot. Ah oui ceux qui auront la bonne méthode pourront assister toute la procédure et la rééducation."

Chaque groupe prit place.

-Du côté de Jo-

"C'est pas compliqué, suffit de faire le protocole habituel, on va même pas le montré à Torres, on va rédigé et direct le donné à Karev."

Au bout de deux heures, Wilson et Cross partirent montré leur plan alors que l'autre équipe était en pleine recherche.

"Ils partent déjà?" Demanda Andrew.

"Ils ont dû oublier quelque chose, ils ont mit le même temps que pour une procédure traditionnelle."

"Qu'on ne peut pas faire puisque c'est un enfant et qu'il l'a déjà trop subit."

"Exact. Viens on va aller voir ma soeur, elle aura peut-être une idée."

Pendant ce temps, Jo montrait ses idées à Alex:

"Tu te moques de moi?! Ce môme a eu cette opération quatre fois! Si on fait des recherches c'est pour lui trouver une autre solution, pour qu'il puisse vivre plus normalement!" Fit très en colère Alex.

"C'est bon me cri pas dessus!"

"Si je crie, je crie parce que tu n'as pas respecté ce que Callie a dit!"

"C'est à dire?"

"Prendre compte des particularités, se documenter, se renseigner, aller voir Callie. Non, toi tout ce que tu voulais c'est gagné contre Johnson peu importe si ça nuit à ton patient!"

"C'est faux!"

"C'est vrai, tu agis comme une enfant depuis qu'elle est là, alors si tu n'es pas capable de gérer la concurrence, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là!"

"Mais ..."

"Retourne bosser!"

Jo s'exécuta et laissa Alex avec sa colère.

-Dans le bureau de Johanna-

"On est bloqué, aucune procédure qui existe ne fonctionnerait comme il faut pour lui redonner une vie normale." Annonça June.

"Quel âge à votre patient ?" Demanda Johanna.

"9 ans" Répondit Andrew.

"Donc il lui reste environ 10 ans de croissance au moins." Constata la titulaire en réfléchissant.

"Et peut-être autant d'opérations si on trouve pas de solution." Fit June dépitée.

"Je pense qu'il faut que vous oubliez les procédures qui existent, faites dans l'inventif, si il faut demandez à Torres et pensez à quelque chose d'évolutif."

"Bon, on y retourne?" demanda Andrew.

"Oui, allons faire dans l'inventif et l'évolutif!" Répondit ironiquement June.

-Plus tard du côté de Johanna-

Durant la mâtiné elle retira deux anévrismes, puis vers 14h elle termina d'enlever la tumeur d'un patient. Après cela elle alla dans son bureau travailler sur un cas qu'Amélia voulait travailler avec elle. Des métas partout, la plupart étaient assez faciles à retirer sauf deux qui s'étaient logées dans la partie qui gère la mémoire. Johanna étudia différents scans, regarda des rapports d'opérations similaires, des essaies cliniques qui pourraient faire, au moins légèrement, rétrécir les métas. Alors qu'elle étaient au beau milieu de ses recherches, sa sœur et Andrew vinrent lui demander son avis, qu'elle leur donna accompagné de documentation.

Presque 10 minutes après qu'ils furent partis, son bipeur sonna, le docteur Grey avait besoin d'elle. Elle fonça à l'entrée des urgences et y retrouva Meredith :

« Docteur Grey ? » Demanda Johanna en s'équipant.

« Ah Docteur Johnson, vous avez fait vite »

« j'ai fais de mon mieux » sourit Johanna.

« Je vois ça » fit Meredith en esquissant un sourire.

Une ambulance arriva en urgence, les ambulanciers sortirent un patient en très mauvaise état :

« Elle a eu une perte de conscience, ses pupilles ne sont plus réactives et son estomac à été touché »

« Très bien, on gère merci » Fit Meredith.

Elles s'installèrent et établirent rapidement un diagnostic: une hémorragie cérébrale, et l'estomac était perforé. Johanna bipa Wilson, elle attendit mais ne la voyant pas, Johanna donna le feu vert à Meredith. Elles foncèrent au bloc, en chemin elle croisa un résident qui semblait ne pas crouler sous le travail et elle savait que Meredith allait avoir besoin de bras :

«Hey toi ! Avec nous ! » S'écria Johanna.

Le résident se dépêcha et se présenta rapidement en entrant dans l'ascenseur :

« Docteur Warren »

« Bien, vous assisterez le docteur Grey »

Une fois au bloc, Johanna géra rapidement l'hémorragie :

« On va devoir la mettre sous coma artificiel »

« Je suis d'accord, j'ai put réduire les dégats à l'estomac, mais elle va avoir besoin d'un nouveau rapidement, Warren va faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on en est un le plus rapidement possible »

« Bien ! » Fit Warren avant de partir en courant.

Elles refermèrent la patiente et la placèrent en soin intensif. Johanna commença à remplir le compte-rendu quand Jo arriva en courant :

« je suis désolée, j'ai manq…. » commença-t-elle.

« A quoi sert un bipeur ? » Coupa Johanna alors qu'autour se trouvait Arizona, Stéphanie,Meredith, Amélia et Webber.

« Pardon ? »

« Explique-moi à quoi sert un biper »

«Euh à nous prévenir quand on a besoin de nous »

« Bien, et je t'ai bippé il y a combien de temps ? »

« Il y a deux heures » Répondit Jo en baissant la tête.

« Tu trouves ça normal qu'il t'ai fallut deux heures pour venir ? »

« Non mais … »

« ASSEZ ! J'étais prête à te donner une seconde chance pour rattraper hier, mais là c'est plus possible, je suis au courant du petit concours lancer par le docteur Torres, et bien sache que tu es désormais hors course ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous favoriser votre sœur ! » S'écria Jo.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda Johanna d'un ton encore plus froid que le vent de Sibérie.

« Je….je… » Bégaya Jo au bord des larmes.

« Tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu es non-professionnel, mais en plus de ça tu es inconsciente ! Imagine qu'une infirmière t'est bipée mais que toi, ayant prit ton temps tu mettes une éternité à arriver, tu sais ce qu'il se passerait ? Ton patient pourrait mourir ! Alors tu vas prévenir le docteur Karev et le docteur Torres de la situation, puis tu vas aller chambre 36 à 51 faire des coloscopies, et bien sûr tu t'occupes de mes post-op et tu n'approcheras pas d'un bloc, est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

« Oui docteur » Fit Jo en partant rapidement afin de cacher ses larmes.

Johanna regarda vers ses confrères, et vit Webber lui faire un signe de tête l'air de dire « vous avez bien fait » et Meredith lui faire un sourire satisfait .

-Plus tard Jo retourna voir Alex-

"Johnson m'a fait viré des recherches." Annonça Jo.

"C'est peut-être pas plus mal."

"Pardon? Mais elle favorise sa soeur!"

"Non. Elle nous en a parlé, on a changé les règles selon la solution qu'ils vont trouver et le temps qu'ils vont mettre on décidera si oui ou non ils nous assisteront."

"N'empêche qu'ils n'ont plus de concurrence!"

"Mais quelle concurrence!? Tu as agis sans réfléchir, tu n'as pas proposé de solutions et tu n'en aurais pas proposé puisque tu fais n'importe quoi depuis que June est là!"

"Je fais mon boulot!"

"Non, c'est justement ça le problème!"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vasfaire ? "

Alex ne répondit pas.

"Tu vas aller voir Bailey, c'est ça?!" Rajouta Jo.

"C'est ce qu'il faut faire."

Jo vexée, partit le plus vite possible.

-Johanna-

Johanna toqua à la porte déjà ouverte pour se faire remarquer :

"Docteur Johnson, entrez, je peux vous aider ?" Demanda Bailey depuis son bureau.

"Oui, j'ai besoin de vous parlez d'une de vos résidentes"

"Assiez-vous, je vous écoute"

"C'est à propos du docteur Wilson"

Johanna expliqua tout la situation, depuis le moment où Wilson s'est prise pour sa supérieure jusqu'au moment où elle a mit deux heures à répondre à son bippeur.

"ELLE A MIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!" S'exclama Bailey.

"Deux heures, j'avais décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance, mais il s'avère qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très tendre avec elle, dut aux relations cahotiques qu'ils y eut entre ma soeur et elle, mais j'ai mis mes aprioris de côté et fait le bilan en essayant d'être la plus juste possible. Docteur Bailey, je crois que le Docteur Wilson n'est pas à 100% de ses capacités et qu'elle pourrait mettre la vie d'un patient en danger, elle n'a aucune considération pour les personnes qui travaillent avec elle."

"Très bien ..." Fit Bailey.

"Vous ne me posez pas de questions ?" S'étonna Johanna.

"Docteur Johnson, de tout ce que j'ai entendu de vous, c'est que vous êtes une personne juste mais extrêment rigoureuse, et aussi que vous n'acceptiez que l'excellence. J'ai pour but d'offrir à mes patients les meilleurs médecins possibles, de plus vous êtes mon titulaire, je vous fais totalement confiance. Je convoquerais le docteur Wilson et je vous préviendrais de ma décision concernant toute cette affaire. Vous pouvez y aller."

"Bonne journée Chef"

Johanna sortit et alla dehors afin de prendre l'air, elle commençait très fort dans cet hôpital, en deux jours de temps elle allait sûrement faire renvoyer un résident ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex arriva dans le bureau de Bailey:

"Chef, je peux vous parler?" Commença-t-il.

"Si c'est pour défendre Wilson, avec ce que je viens d'entendre de la part de Johnson, ce n'est pas la peine."

"C'est pas pour la défendre."

"Ah! Je t'écoute."

"Avec Torres on a organisé des recherches et elle a déconner." Il continua de lui expliquer la situation avec l'écoute attentive de Bailey.

"Je comptais juste lui parler mais avec ce que tu me dis la mettre à pied serait peut-être plus juste."

"Faites ce que vous avez à faire chef." Fit Alex avant de s'en aller.

-En fin d'après midi Johanna passa voir sa soeur et Andrew-

"Vous travaillez toujours?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui et on va rester là cette nuit." Répondit sa soeur.

"Ça vous dit demain matin je vous apporte les cafés?"

"Oh oui!" Répondirent - ils en coeur avant que June ajoute " C'est à toi qu'on vaut de ne plus avoir de concurrence sur la recherche?"

"Si ça peut te rassurer ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et puis sa situation c'est aggravé sans même que je fasse quoique ce soit."

"C'est pas de vous qu'elle doit sa mise à pied?" Demanda Andrew.

"Non à Karev." Fit Johanna. June et Andrew se regardèrent étonné mais n'eurent pas plus d'explication puisque Johanna rajouta "faut que j'y aille Robbins m'attends."

-Plus tard dans la nuit-

June dormait sur un canapé et Andrew était toujours plongé dans les recherches quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Cross.

"Alors ça avance?" Demanda-t-il.

"Un peu."

"En tout cas, elle se gêne pas la nouvelle, elle dort et c'est toi qui fait les recherches et c'est elle qui aura les félicitations derrière."

"On se relaye pour la nuit."

"Ah! Remarque c'est plutôt sympa elle est jolie à regarder."

"Arrête." Fit Andrew avec un regard noir.

"Quoi? C'est vrai et puis avec la tête que tu as tu peux avoir n'importe quelle nana." Devant le manque de réponse Cross surenchérit " C'est une résidente et en plus avec la soeur qu'elle a ça ouvre sûrement des portes, si tu veux pas essayer je peux peut-être tenter ma chance."

"Dégage."

"C'est vrai qu'au départ je penchais plus sur Wilson mais elle est avec Karev et je crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz mais Johnson est vraiment bien aussi."

"Dégage."

"À moins que tu me conseille d'essayer avec la grande soeur, c'est vrai que là serait impeccable la neuro et ..."

"Maintenant tu vas sortir de là." Dit Andrew sur un ton menaçant ce qui fit rire Cross au début mais une fois qu'il le regarda, il partit le plus vite possible en claquant la porte ce qui réveilla June en sursaut:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rien t'inquiète pas tu peux te rendormir encore un peu c'est pas l'heure." Assura Andrew.

"Il y avait quelqu'un?"

"Oui mais rien d'important."

"Bon d'accord." Fit June peu convaincue.

Tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin:

"Andrew je crois que j'ai trouvé!" Cria June ce qui réveilla Andrew.

"Quoi?! Quoi?"

"J'ai trouvé viens voir!" Répéta June alors que Andrew se levait difficilement" regarde si on associe les deux techniques!."

"Ah mais oui et on peut même rajouter une fonction évolutive!" Fit-il en montrant son idée.

"Oui!" Fit presque hystérique June.

"Il est quelle heure?"

"5h30."

"On va peut-être pas réveiller Torres."

"Non on va attendre 8h et au cas où elle accepte on va commencer à rédiger les protocoles."

"D'accord."

-Au matin-

Johanna en arrivant prit deux cafés pour consolé les travailleurs de nuit, elle entra dans la salle et découvra qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis la tête dans les papiers, livres et magazines, elle décida alors de les réveiller:

"Bonjour bou jour, c'est l'heure du café je suis désolé j'ai pas les cr..."

"Il est quelle heure?!" Fit June s'en même s'apercevoir que la phrase de sa soeur n'était pas fini.

"Je dirais 8h03 pour être précise."

"Faut qu'on y aille!" Cria June en prenant les papiers et se mit à courir, lui se leva précipitamment, voulait récupérer un café mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit " Andrew dépêche toi!" venant du couloir alors il fit une mine désolé pour Johanna et se mit à courir également.

Johanna seule au milieu de la pièce fit la réflexion "et les cafés, j'en fais quoi maintenant?!"

-Dans le bureau de Bailey-

"Wilson merci d'être venue etj'imagine que vous en connaissez la raison de votre convocation?"

"Oui, je sais que ce que j'ai fais au docteur Johnson n'est pas professionnel mais je promets que je vais me rattraper."

"Il n'y a pas que ça." Fit sèchement Miranda.

"Ah Alex." Murmura Jo en baissant la tête.

"Quelqu'un m'a signaler votre attitude lors des recherches organisées par Torres, ceci ajouté aux problèmes rencontrés avec Johnson ça fait beaucoup, vous avez une explication?"

"J'ai pensé en efficacité et ..."

"On ne te demande pas de penser! On te demande d'aider un enfant à vivre réellement sa vie!"

"Je sais, je suis désolée."

"On réfléchit avant d'agir! En conséquence, tu es mise à pied à partir de maintenant, ça durera une semaine et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention."

"Bien tu peux disposer."

"Au revoir chef." Jo sortit du bureau et déjà ses larmes commençaient à tomber comme si elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Elle fila directement chez elle.

Arrivée à destination, elle vit Alex faire sa valise directement après avoir ouvert la porte. Elle avait l'impression que sa déchéance ne faisait que continuer.

"Tu t'en vas?" Demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

"J'ai besoin d'air, je vais chez Meredith."

"Forcément."

"Ça veut dire quoi ça?!" Fit-il déjà en colère.

"Ça veut dire que Grey à toujours été au milieu de notre relation et puis quand on a besoin d'air on ne vas pas chez quelqu'un qui a déjà ses deux soeurs, où les disputes sont nombreuses et où il y a trois enfants."

"J'aime ces mômes et je suis bien là-bas que ça t'intéresse ou non et que ça te plaise ou non."

"Et nous?"

"Je t'ai demandé deux fois en mariage, une fois discrètement une fois directement et où on en est? Toujours au même point sans vraie réponse. De plus, à chaque problème tu es insupportable, tu ne veux pas les surmonter tu voudrais juste qu'ils disparaissent."

"C'est faux!" S'indigna-t-elle.

"Ah oui et si je te disais que demain je dirais à Bailey que Johnson numéro 2 ne vaut pas la peine que c'est un mauvais médecin tu ne serais pas heureuse?" Puisque Jo ne répondit pas Alex continua "Si ! Tu serais plus q'heureuse ! Tu serais débarrassée ! Elle est meilleure que toi et tu le supporte pas car elle n'est pas de ton côté! Tu as fait pareil pour Blake , dès qu'elle s'est montré supérieur et un tout petit peu personnelle tu as voulu l'éliminer de ton chemin et un jour ça fera pareil avec Stéphanie, ça avait même commencé!"

"Si je suis si horrible pourquoi tu es avec moi?!" Cria Jo.

"Bah tu vois je m'en vais." Dit-il calme en sortant.

-En fin d'après-midi-

Après une journée bien chargée Johanna attendait sa soeur devant la porte de vestiaires des résidents lorsqu'elle la vit sortir elle tapa dans ses mains en s'exclamant:

"Les félicitations sont de rigueur j'ai entendu la bonne nouvelle!"

"T'es toujours au courant de tout toi." Sourit June.

"Tout de suite! Nan! Torres est venu me le dire pour m'assurer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai écartée Wilson, que vous aviez mérités de suivre la procédure, c'est tout!"

"D'accord d'accord, bon par contre maintenant je suis crevée!."

"Ah non on va fêter ça!"

"Mais Johanna la nuit dernière j'ai dormi sur un canapé qui a certainement le double de mon âge, je veux mon lit!" Se lamenta June.

"Oui bah tu l'auras mais plus tard ou un autre lit mais ça tu fais ce que tu veux."

"T'es lourde!"

"Tant d'amour ça me touche ! Bon bouge tes fesses Arizona et Andrew doivent nous attendre. Ah oui au fait on sort avec eux."

"Tu aurais peut-être pu commencer par là non?"

"Pourquoi tu aurais accepté plus vite?" Demanda Johanna fière de sa question.

"Mais non t'es pénible!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur mais maintenant dépêche toi!"

-Au bar-

À leur arrivée, ils s'installèrent tout les 4 autour d'une table et commencèrent à discuter notamment Arizona et Johanna qui paraissaient très proche depuis le début de la soirée au point d'en oublier June et Andrew:

"Allô ? La terre souhaite communiquer!" Tenta June.

"Elles ont pas dit que c'était pour nous qu'on venait ici?" Demanda Andrew.

"Ah si si mais là elles ont l'air très ... occupées. Je sais pas ce qui se passe."

"Viens on va les laisser, on va au comptoir tu veux un autre verre?"

"Non je vais conduire." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir mais ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner " je rêve ou elles flirtent là?!"

"Tu ne rêve pas."

"Bon bah je ne m'y attendais pas"

En s'installant au bar June garda un oeil sur sa soeur car très intéressée par cette histoire Johanna/Arizona.

De leurs côtés, les deux titulaires ne remarquèrent même pas le départ d'Andrew et June et continuèrent leur conversation:

"Ah non j'ai déjà essayé cette couleur sur moi c'était une HORREUR !" Fit Johanna.

"Mais non ! Il faudra que tu me montres, je te donnerais mon opinion !"

"ça impliquerait que tu entres dans la cabine d'essayage et que tu me vois dans mes sous-vêtements"

Et bien oui ! Elles parlaient sous-vêtements !

"Ça te gênerait ? Je veux dire on se change bien tous dans les mêmes vestiaires" Répliqua Arizona.

"Tu n'as pas tord !" Rit Johanna.

"Sinon, je t'ai entendu t'énerver après Wilson, c'était très sexy" Commenta la blonde l'air de rien.

"Mais sache que je suis sexy en toute circonstance" Rigola la brune.

"Mais je n'en doute pas!"

"Je peux être honnête avec toi ?"

"Bien sûr"

"Au départ je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir apprendre à te connaître, tu es tellement extravertie ! Mais finalement, je ne regrette pas, je m'en serais voulue de passer à côté de toi. Tu m'as l'air géniale !"

"Merci ! C'est tellement dommage que tu ne sois pas lesbienne !" Soupira Arizona.

"Et bien, sache que si un jour je change de côté, c'est toi que j'irais voir !"

"Je suis flattée !" Rit Arizona de bon coeur.

"Tu peux, tu peux, je suis très pointilleuse avec les gens que je fréquente"

"On l'est tous !"

"Au fait, je me demandais, j'ai prévu d'acheter des billets pour le concert de Mariah Carey la semaine prochaine, ça te dirait de venir avec Andrew ? Vu que tu nous fait une fête ce week-end, à mon tour de prévoir quelque chose la semaine suivante."

"Ah mais avec plaisir ! Je m'assurerais que Andrew soit disponible, c'est tellement bien d'avoir presques les pleins pouvoirs ! Tu sais ça serait sympa comme rituel !"

"Tu veux dire se faire une sortie tous les week-ends ?"

"Oui, on pourrait y aller tous les quatre ou juste toi et moi, vu la vie que l'on mène, on a bien besoin de ça !"

"Tu as tout à fait raison ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui c'était galère pourtant je n'ai pas eu d'opérations incroyables à pratiquer, mais le problème avec Wilson m'a prit la tête sévère"

"Oui j'ai vu ça, à vrai dire je ne passe pas trop de temps avec elle, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de tensions autour d'elle"

"Oui, cependant je crois que demain j'irais parler à Karev pour m'excuser"

"C'est une bonne idée, mais je pense qu'il n'est plus amoureux d'elle depuis un moment maintenant, il ne faisait plus aucun effort après qu'elle est rejetée deux fois sa demande en mariage et qu'elle lui faisait des crises de jalousies pour rien !"

"Elle stupide ou quoi ?! De ce que j'ai vu de lui, et surtout de ce que j'ai entendu, c'est quelqu'un d'intègre et qui ne cherche qu'à fonder un foyer, enfin, d'après Amélia"

"Elle n'a pas tord, tu y penses toi à fonder un foyer ?"

"Oui, mais ça me fait peur, et pour le moment ma petite soeur à encore besoin d'être babysittée, si je ne l'a surveillais pas, elle aurait des carences et serait anorexique, ou alors elle aurait du diabète, où alors elle se serait perdue à l'aéroport et au lieu d'aller à Seattle elle se serait retrouvée à Moscou !"

Arizona eut un fou rire, et June qui avait un peu entendu la conversation lança un regard noir à sa soeur, qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Johanna.

"En tout cas, bievenue à Seattle, je me demande avec qui tu vas finir par sortir !" Fit Arizona une fois calmée.

Johanna qui buvait une gorgée de mojito failli s'étouffer :

"Pardon ?"

"C'est vrai que si tu étais lesbienne je t'aurais mit le grapin dessus, mais là je pense que tu ferais un beau couple avec alex !"

"Tu es folle ?! Je ne le connais même pas !"

"t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer ! Après tout, tu as un caractère bien trempé et que tu l'as aidé à se débarasser de sa presque futur ex ! Même si je pense que toi et Riggs ça marcherait aussi"

"Arizona ?"

"Oui ?

"La ferme"

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et comme June fut la seule à ne pas avoir bu, Johanna accepta à contre-coeur de la laisser conduire pour le retour. Arizona et Johanna qui étaient à l'arrière de la voiture étaient carrément cuites et prenaient des selfies, dont un où elle se fait un petit bisou avant d'éclater de rire.

"Oh ça, Johanna va le regretter demain matin" Pensa June.


	4. Chapter 4

C'était une journée comme les autres, se disait le docteur Bailey. Plusieurs réunions auxquels prendre part, gérer les internes comme si ils étaient des maternels, à plusieurs reprises, Bailey se dit que son fils était très certainement plus mature que certains des médecins de son hôpital, à commencer par Wilson. Bailey était assez agacée devant le manque flagrant de professionnalisme de sa résidente, de plus, elle avait totalement confiance vis à vis du jugement du très réputé docteur Johnson.

C'était une journée comme les autres et Bailey avait organisée une réunion avec le conseil afin de rendre son poste à Jo, bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir, jamais elle n'avait autorisé un tel comportement quand elle s'était occupée de la première génération avec Grey&co, bien qu'ils aient très certainement fait pire, notamment avec Denis :

«Docteur Wilson, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai réuni le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital ainsi que le docteur Johnson, nous souhaitons savoir si vous avez compris et acceptée votre sanction afin que vous puissiez être dès maintenant réintégrée, alors je vous écoute. » Fit solennellement Miranda avec un sourire de circonstance.

« Merci docteur Bailey. » Commença Jo. « J'ai tout à fait compris la sanction et ses raisons seulement j'ai quelque chose à vous demandez à propos de ma réintégration. »

« Ah ? Nous sommes tout ouïe. »

« Voilà, pour des raisons personnelles j'aimerais quitter l'hôpital, j'ai fais des demandes et j'ai été accepté ailleurs, alors si vous pouviez me permettre de partir rapidement, je vous en serais fortement reconnaissante. » Fit Jo avec aplomb, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle en avait parlé à personne. Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec les sœurs Johnson, elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle le savait, alors elle préférait rendre les armes.

« Bien puisque votre décision à l'air d'être prise nous n'essaierons pas de vous retenir et faciliterons votre transfert. Je crois que un « bonne chance » est de circonstance. »

« Merci chef. »

En sortant, Johanna attendait Jo après que Meredith lui donna un sourire d'encouragement.

« Docteur Wilson, je voulais vous souhaitez bonne chance. » Fit Johanna avec un sourire poli, afin de cacher le fait qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout, si la résidente n'était pas au niveau, ça n'était pas de sa faute.

« Merci docteur Johnson malgré que nous sommes d'accord notre collaboration n'aurait jamais fonctionné. »

« Je reconnais être l'une des raisons de votre sanction cependant je n'ai pas souhaité votre départ. » Là encore, Johanna lui donna un sourire poli.

« Oui mais avec les liens que j'ai avec votre sœur et la mise en compétition avec elle, ça n'aurait jamais avancé. De plus, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. »

« Ma sœur n'a rien à voir là dedans. » Fit Johanna sur la défensive.

« Consciemment ou non je comprends que vous voulez qu'elle réussisse mais ... »

« Je vous arrêtes tout de suite, je ne favorise pas ma sœur et je ne le ferais jamais, elle n'est pas la cause de vos problèmes, ni dans l'hôpital ni du coté personnel avec Karev. Elle n'a pas besoin que je mène ses combats à sa place, elle est assez mature et intelligente pour le faire elle-même.» Fit Johanna fermement presque froidement.

« Ah parce que ça aussi vous êtes au courant ? » S'exclama Jo en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

« Difficile de ne pas l'être. » répliqua Johanna avec dédain.

« Très bien. »

« Je vous dis au revoir Wilson ainsi que bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin, ça n'est pas facile de recommencer.»

« Au revoir docteur Johnson. » Fit froidement Jo en partant sans un autre regard pour le docteur Johnson qu'elle méprisait au plus haut point.

Jo s'éloigna, fit ses adieux à Stephanie et les quelques autres venus la voir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Alex qui était au tableau du planning puis elle tourna les talons avant de quitter le Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

-Plus tard-

« Docteur Karev ? Je peux vous parler ? » Demanda Johanna en s'approchant d'Alex.

Ce dernier la regarda et sourit poliment :

« Je vous écoute. » Dit-il en posant le dossier qu'il tenait.

« Je tenais à m'excuser. »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Et bien, par rapport au docteur Wilson, je sais que vous entretenez une relation avec elle et … »

« J'entretenais une relation avec elle, c'est terminé »

« Je me sens encore plus coupable » Soupira Johanna avant de reprendre « C'est à cause de moi que tout ce qui arrive au docteur Wilson s'enchaîne. La mise à pied, la mise hors concours, le conseil de discipline, son départ de l'hôpital… »

« Son départ de l'hôpital ?! » Coupa Alex.

Johanna se sentait de plus en plus honteuse :

« Oui, suite à son conseil de discipline elle a voulu parler. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle sentait que le vent tournait pour elle, que sa place n'était plus ici, que pour des raisons personnelles elle savait que s'était le moment de s'en aller et elle a eu d'autres offres. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous l'appreniez par moi, alors que je suis la cause de presque tout cela »

« Vous … Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser. Je dois avouer que la voir partir est un soulagement en fait. Elle et moi ça ne marchait plus, on ne voulait pas les mêmes choses »

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous vouliez fonder une famille, vous marier et avoir des enfants et elle non »

« ça sent le vécu »

« Je me suis mariée, il s'appelait Daniel, il était médecin mais avait fait le choix d'enseigner plutôt que de pratiquer. On était très amoureux, on s'est marié, un jour j'ai voulu un chien, un husky j'adore cette race j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, il a jamais voulu. Or, ce jour là je n'étais plus d'humeur à me voiler la face, j'ai tout mis carte sur table, j'ai dis que je voulais des enfants, et là, il m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il regrettait que l'on se soit marié, qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça, et encore pour être père. Disons que nous avons vite divorcer »

« Tout à fait charmant ce mec ! J'ai moi aussi été marié une fois, elle était atteinte d'un cancer quand on s'est marié, elle a guérit et finalement les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes et elle est partie du jour au lendemain. Je pensais avoir trouvé la bonne avec Jo, mais notre relation s'est vite essoufflée. Tout ce que je veux c'est quelqu'un avec qui me réveiller le matin, une relation saine et stable, où le week-end on ne parlerait pas médecine mais où on ferait … »

« Des barbecues, des sorties, passer du temps à deux, avoir les mêmes objectifs » Compléta Johanna.

« Des repas de famille, j'en suis arrivé à point où les repas de famille m'attirent ! Je veux ma propre famille, pas une famille qui m'accueille de temps en temps comme chez Meredith par exemple »

« Avec June on essaie de passer une journée rien que toutes les deux au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, on fait même en sorte de se raconter nos journées. Même si par le moment elle me tape sur le système je sais que sans elle ma vie serait morne, en plus on a toujours dût compter que l'une sur l'autre. Nos parents font du favoritisme, ils me préfèrent moi alors qu'ils délaissent June, un jour la colère m'a prise, j'avais quoi, dix-huit ans, j'ai dis à mes parents que je partais ailleurs pour mes études et que j'emmenais June avec moi, le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas essayer de la retenir, alors que pour moi ils ont fait tout un cinéma. Au final ont doit prendre de leurs nouvelles tous les trois mois environ »

« Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas seul à avoir une enfance pas terrible »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est l'un des pré-requis pour venir travailler ici »

« A quelque chose prêt » Rit Alex « Vous avez le temps pour un café ? »

« Pourquoi pas »Sourit Johanna.

Alors qu'ils sortaient et se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, Jo qui avait finalement décidé de prévenir Alex voulu aller lui parler sauf que, accompagnée de Stéphanie et Penny, elle vit que Alex était tout sourire et en pleine conversation avec Johanna. Jo tremblait de rage, cette Johanna lui avait tout pris : son bonheur, son petit-ami, son bouleau, et son envie de travailler ici ! Mais ce qui lui brisait encore plus le cœur c'était de voir que Alex n'avait jamais été aussi enjoué et communicatif avec elle alors qu'il bavardait avec Johanna de tout et de rien avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Dégoûtée, Jo partit en faisant en sorte de garder la tête haute, en chemin elle croisa June et Andrew, cette dernière lui fit un sourire narquois avant de l'ignorer et de se remettre à parler avec Andrew.

Quant à Penny et Stéphanie, elles observèrent Alex et Johanna et se dirent que ça ferait de très bon ragot, Penny se dépêcha de tout raconter à Calie qui en parla à Arizona, qui elle-même en parla April et finalement cela fit le tour de l'hôpital, et atteint même les oreilles de Miranda et de Riggs.

\- Le lendemain matin -

"Ce matin, tu es dans le service de Riggs!" Annonça Johanna.

"Comment tu sais ça? Même moi je suis pas au courant?! » S'écria June.

"Il me l'a dit, tu sais il s'est battu pour t'avoir."

"C'est plutôt gentil mais je comprends pas pourquoi, j'ai pas encore travailler avec lui."

"Bah justement et puis Torres et Karev disent du bien de toi."

"Ah oui?"

"Hum hum."

"Et tu aurais pas pu me le dire avant?"

"Non tu vas prendre la grosse tête et tu pourrais plus passer les portes."Se moqua Johanna.

"Comme c'est adorable! J'ai quand même l'impression qu'il te dis beaucoup de choses, Riggs." Fit June d'un air malin.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

"Oh rien du tout, c'est comme tout les ragots qui te disaient très proche de Karev hier, ça ne veut rien dire." Fit-elle innocemment.

"Hum hum, tu veux qu'on parle d'Andrew peut-être?"

"Et quel est le rapport?"

"Ah mais il n'y en a pas, seulement depuis qu'on est arrivé vous êtes proches je dirais même, très proches."

"On est voisins et comme interne j'ai soit lui soit Cross alors forcement oui on passe du temps ensemble!."

"Mais oui bien sûr!"

"Bon on va arrêter d'en parler ça va m'énerver et on va plus parler de toi car ça va t'énerver alors on parles de quoi?"

"Du dîner de ce soir?"

"Bonne option alors on mange quoi?"

"ça te dis je fais une pizza?"

"Attends tu as dire faire et pas acheter ou j'ai rêver?"

"Faire." Affirma Johanna.

"Ah non non! Tu es la pire cuisinière que le monde ait connu!"

"Arrête de toujours exagérer!"

"J'exagère pas! C'est même étonnant que j'ai jamais souffert d'une intoxication alimentaire!"

"Te plaint pas tu mangeais, c'est déjà pas mal! Et puis si jamais tu tombais malade, ce qui ne peut pas arriver car je cuisine très bien, tu aurais le droit à mes merveilleuses et incroyables compétences en médecine »

« Heureusement pour moi, tu es plus douée en médecine qu'en cuisine ! »

-Deux semaines plus tard-

Johanna décida d'aller s'installer pour ses recherches, elle travaillait relativement dans le calme en écoutant du U2 lorsque quelqu'un la prit par surprise et faillit lui déclencher une crise cardiaque :

« Cross qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Johanna le cœur battant à 300 à l'heure.

« Je vous fais de l'effet Docteur Johnson ? »

« Je répète, tu veux quoi ? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide ? »

« Et pour ça tu avais besoin d'entrer sans frapper et de me couper dans ma chanson préférée ? »

« Euh, désolé, je me rattraperai »

« Donc si tu as le temps de venir me déranger pour me proposer ton aide, c'est que tu n'as rien faire ? »

« Et bien… »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis dans le service de Riggs et … »

« Du docteur Riggs vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui du Docteur Riggs avec votre sœur »

« Le docteur Johnson ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien, vous allez y retourner et lui donner un coup de main vu que c'est censé être votre travail »

« Bien Docteur »

« Oh, et la prochaine fois que vous venez me déranger je ne serai pas aussi gentille »

Dès que Cross eut quitté la pièce la queue entre les jambes, Johanna envoya un sms à sœur :

« Attention, arrivé d'un lourdeau par colis express »

De l'autre côté de l'hôpital, June faisait les post-op de Riggs lorsque Cross pointa le bout de son nez:

"Tu as besoin de moi ."

"À moindre que les règles aient changées cette nuit, tu devrais être là depuis une heure." Répondit froidement June.

"Oui mais je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, tu travailles très bien."

"C'était un compliment?"

"Euh ... oui." Fit-il surprit par la question.

"Très bien, j'en ai pas besoin, ce que je veux c'est un interne compétant pour qui je n'aurais pas besoin de mentir en disant " Oui Dr Riggs, oui on a fait tout les deux vos post-op, oui Dr Riggs."" Dit June en ajoutant des mimiques en signe de moqueries.

"Ah oui Deluca." Ajouta Cross sous le ton de l'évidence.

"Par exemple, mais cela voulait surtout dire n'importe qui mais pas toi!"

"Excuse moi mais si il y avait eu une urgence je serais arrivé. »

"Bah encore heureux." Dit-elle avant de commencé à partir.

"Attends, je peux rajouter quelque chose?"

"Je m'attends au pire, vas-y." Répondit-elle sur un ton qui commençait à lui rappeler sa soeur.

"Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui."

"C'est très sympa pour les autres jours, ils apprécieront, bon on a du boulot." Et ils se remirent à travailler.

-Plus tard-

Après son départ, Johanna fut bippée par Arizona pour leur pose déjeuner en compagnie d'April et Alex. Elle partie en direction de la cafétéria où elle aperçut en plus de Arizona, Alex et April le docteur Webber qui les avait rejoint.

Elle prit une salade, un yaourt et une bouteille d'eau puis les rejoignit :

« Ah Docteur Johnson ! »

« Appelez-moi Johanna » fit gentiment Johanna à Richard.

« D'accord, comment se passe vos débuts ici ? »

« En fanfare » Fit April joyeusement.

« C'est vrai que tu as commencé fort Johanna » Renchérit Arizona.

« Je suis sûr que cet hôpital a vu pire que moi et mes débuts » Dit-elle, comme si elle espérait que se soit le cas.

« En effet, une bombe, une inondation, une fusillade, un crash d'avion, un tremblement de terre, et j'en passe » Ajouta Alex froidement comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

« Je peux vous poser une question, il vaut quoi Cross ? » Demanda Johanna.

« Il n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel jusque là, pourquoi ? » Répondit Richard.

« Juste pour savoir, il a débarqué dans mon bureau pour savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide »

« Je l'ai mis avec le Docteur Riggs pour la journée pourtant »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Webber, je lui ai dit d'y retourner »

« J'espère que ta sœur l'accueillera avec plus de gentillesse que toi » Rit Arizona.

« Je ne suis pas méchante ! »

« Si ! » Firent April et Arizona en même temps.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu as pas rembarré un mec à la fête que Arizona avait organisée pour toi et ta sœur ? » Demanda Alex.

« Comment tu sa…. ARIZONA ! » Gronda Johanna.

« Bah quoi ? Fallait bien que je le raconte ! »

« Oh fait, très belle photo ! » Ajouta April.

« Quelle photo ?! » Demanda Johanna.

« Celle-ci » Fit April en montrant son téléphone.

Arizona et Johanna regardèrent le téléphone et virent que la photo était celle ou elles se faisaient un smack après avoir trop bu.

« J'ignorais que vous vous entendiez aussi bien ! » S'étonna Richard.

« C'est la faute de la vodka ! » Se défendit Johanna.

« C'est tellement dommage que tu ne sois pas lesbienne ou même bi ! » Soupira Arizona.

April explosa de rire, et Alex esquissa un sourire.

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas un homme ? » Se plaignit Johanna.

« Parce que j'aime trop mon vagin » Répondit tout naturellement Arizona.

Richard failli s'étouffer, Alex explosa de rire, et April devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Tout se passe bien ici ? » Demanda Bailey en arrivant.

Johanna et Arizona se regardaient en contenant un rire, Webber toussait à s'en arracher la gorge, Alex peinait à reprendre son souffle, et April ne trouvait pas ses mots.

« Apparemment oui, je vais vous laisser » Fit Bailey en ne voulant pas rentrer dans une quelconque histoire.

A leur tour, Arizona et Johanna explosèrent de rire.

Au même moment, June,Riggs, Maggie, Callie et Jackson arrivèrent. Directement leurs regards furent attirés à la table de Johanna, Richard, Alex, Arizona et April qui rigolaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir :

« Pourquoi ils rigolent ? » Demanda Jackson, ses yeux fixés sur April.

« ça doit sûrement être de la faute d'Arizona » Fit Callie.

« Ou ma sœur, quand elle veut, elle très drôle, mais c'est plutôt rare » Expliqua June en s'attirant un sourire de Riggs.

« Je ne savais pas que Alex était capable d'avoir un fou rire » Nota Maggie.

« Il n'a pas autant rit depuis longtemps »Ajouta Callie.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, les cinq autres s'en allaient de bonne humeur.

-Plus d'un mois plus tard-

L'intégration de Johanna et June était parfaite même trop même se disait cette dernière, certes elle était appréciée des titulaires, elle s'était fait des amis, elle sortait quelques soirs avec Andrew mais Cross continuait toujours de la draguer lourdement même devant des titulaires, une fois Bailey avait même entendu Cross l'appeler "ma belle", elle avait failli le frapper avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà frapper quelqu'un depuis son arrivée et qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de sanction puisque la victime était sa propre soeur.

Cette semaine là, elle travaillait pour Riggs et Shepherd sur un cas compliqué et bien sûr il y avait Cross. Pendant que les deux plus jeunes travaillaient, Nathan et Amélia regardaient le dossier de leur patient ... et surveillaient du coin de l'oeil Cross et Johnson jusqu'à ce que Riggs fit la remarque:

"Mais je rêve où il la drague?!"

"C'est maintenant que tu le vois?! Ça fait un mois et demi qu'il la suit partout!" Informa Amélia.

"Sérieusement?! Depuis le départ de Wilson quoi?"

"C'est ça, il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à torturé, il se débrouille pour être dans le même service, il paraît même qu'il a essayé de draguer Johanna avant mais il a comprit sa douleur je crois."

"Il en devient ridicule." Amélia aquiesa et fit en se tournant vers l'interne " Bon Cross au boulot, on est pas au speed dating là."

-Plus tard-

Cette nuit là, June était de service et elle savait que Andrew y était aussi et puis surtout Cross n'était pas là et ça elle appréciait. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'hôpital où elle avait pour habitude d'aller parler avec Andrew. Comme prévu elle le vit et s'assit près de lui en soupirant:

"Enfin débarrasser de la glue! Ouf!"

"De qui?! Cross encore?" Demanda Andrew.

"Oui! Il est insupportable!"

"Tu veux que je lui parle?"

"Non je suis une grande fille, j'ai pas besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un pour régler mes problèmes, j'ai déjà une sœur qui va bouillir si elle se rend compte de l'ampleur que ça a prit, alors ça suffit."

"Désolé, je voulais juste t'aider."

"Il va se calmer de toute façon, au bout d'un moment ça doit être usant de se faire jeter, c'est juste qu'il est super collant, je sais pas comment il fait il est toujours dans le même service que moi en plus!"

"Il est pénible, pourtant je lui avait dit ..." Andrew s'arrêta net en s'apercevant de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

"Attends quoi?! Comment ça? Tu lui as dis quoi?! Vous avez parlez de moi?!"

"C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était quand on faisait les recherches pour Torres, il est venu et …"

"Tu le savais avant qu'il me colle?! Et tu ne m'as rien dis!"

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait vraiment essayer." Dit-il tout penaud.

"Je comprend rien. Essayer quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes vraiment dit?"

"Il voulait sortir avec toi pour en tirer avantage au niveau du boulot."

"Quoi?!"

"Je lui ai dis de te laisser tranquille, je pensais vraiment qu'il arrêterait, je suis désolé."

"Moi qui pensait qu'il était juste bête et lourd en fait il est lourd et intéressé et c'est moi qui est bête." Fit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire. "En tout cas, il va me le payer et dire qu'il me reproche tout le temps d'être plus proche de toi que de lui comme si ça le regardait!"

"Ah là c'est toi qui a oublier de me dire quelque chose."

"Oh c'est bon. Il est tellement pénible je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout, tout de suite."

"Certes par contre je pense savoir pourquoi il te disait ça."

"Je t'écoute."

"Il pense que je fais la même chose, que je me rapproche de toi par intérêt ou que je te parles à cause du statue de ta soeur mais c'est faux tu le sais ça? Tu sais pourquoi on se parle."

"Oui parce qu'on est voisin." Répondit-elle naturellement dans un large sourire tout en s'en allant.

"Oui voilà, évidemment." Ajouta Andrew pratiquement pour lui-même.

Ce dernier soupira avant de repartir faire sa garde, comment réussirait-il à lui faire comprendre ?!

-Un soir chez June et Johanna-

« Ce soir, PIZZA MAISON ! » S'exclama Johanna de bonne humeur.

« Oh non … ça fait un mois que j'arrive à y échapper ... » Marmonna June.

« Tu veux quoi dessus ? Champignons ? Poivrons ? Anchois ? »

« Rien de toxique ! »

« Tant pis pour mes déchets nucléaires alors, je les garde pour le casier de Cross... »

« Oh la bonne idée ! »

« Donc finalement tu acceptes ma pizza ? »

« Hum hum. »

« Bon tu veux inviter Andrew comme ça si je vous empoisonne ça fera un remake de Roméo et Juliette ! »

« Nan mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce sous-entendu vaseux là ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, tout comme Riggs et Karev qui l'ont eux aussi remarqués ! »

« D'où tu sais ça ? »

« Nous sommes amis » Expliqua Johanna comme une évidence.

« Ou plus si affinité ! Bon je vais chercher le pauvre Andrew ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes le temps de traverser la rue ! »

June sortit et entra sans frapper chez Arizona et Andrew, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine :

« Toi là ! Oui le brun ! Tu viens avec moi ! On va se faire empoisonner ensemble ! » Fit June en débarquant comme une sauvage dans la cuisine, ce qui ne surprit pas Arizona.

« Heu ... » Fit très intelligemment Andrew.

« ça fait très Roméo et Juliette » Fit à son tour Arizona.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce soir avec ça ?! » S'énerva June.

« J'ai pas tout compris je crois » Déclara Andrew.

« Tu es un homme c'est pour ça, tu es un peu lent naturellement » Rit Arizona en mettant les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette à la porte.

« Le poison, c'est la pizza ! » Expliqua June.

« Mais la pizza c'est bon, j'aime la pizza » Fit Andrew perdu.

« Pas celles de ma sœur …. »

« A TAAAAAAAABLE ! » Cria Johanna depuis la cuisine.

« Si il y a quelqu'un là haut, s'il-vous-plaît, protégez-nous du mal » Supplia June en regardant le ciel avant de rentrer et de tirer Andrew par la main.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » Chuchota Andrew.

« La cuisine de ma sœur ... »

« TU M'AS APPELEE ?! » Cria Johanna.

« Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire « Johanna ? » Demanda June en s'installant à table, imitée par Andrew.

« Heu … non »

« Bah voilà, tu as ta réponse »

« Tu es si délicate …. » Se moqua Johanna.

« Pourquoi je suis là au fait ? » Demanda subitement Andrew.

« T'es un cobaye, ou un compagnon d'infortune, au choix » Expliqua June.

« Tu sais que j'ai été élevé à la vraie pizza italienne ?! Tu te rends compte du supplice ? »

Johanna ne répondit pas, trop énervée, elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux tout en mettant la pizza à la poubelle, elle attrapa un œuf et le cassa sur la tête de sa sœur en partant :

« Comme ça tu rejoins tes semblables » Dit-elle en sortant avec une bouteille de vodka vers chez Arizona.

« Génial … je vais encore me faire détester ... » Souffla Andrew.

« Je rêve où elle m'a mit un œuf sur la tête ? » S'énerva June.

« Euh oui mais va prendre une douche pendant ce temps je vais faire une vraie pizza. »

« nan, j'ai plus envie de pizza, la pizza ça craint et c'est pas bon, tout comme les œufs ! Je veux des lasagnes ! Ça c'est bon ! »

« C'est long à faire ! » Se plaignit Andrew.

« A ce que femme veut, l'homme obéit ! »

« je suis ton esclave maintenant ? »

« Oui et pour toute une semaine ! »

« En quel honneur ?! »

« A cause de ta remarque j'ai un PUTAIN D'OEUF SUR LA TETE VOILA POURQUOI ! ALORS JE VEUX DES LASAGNES ! » Dit june en partant prendre une douche.

« Heureusement que les œufs sont bons pour les cheveux ... » Murmura Andrew.

« PARDON ?! »

« Rien rien » Dit-il.

Plus le temps passait plus Andrew trouvait que June ressemblait à Johanna, la seule différence est que Johanna préfère briser les espoirs des gens que de leur crier dessus comme June.

De son côté Johanna rejoignit Arizona :

« Vodka ? » Demanda Arizona en voyant Johanna débarquer.

« Oui »

« je préférais aller au bar »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si on reste là je risque de te sauter dessus ... »

« Ah … Bon et bien on va au bar ! Par contre c'est toi qui paie j'ai pas mon sac »

« Ok, la prochaine fois se sera pour toi ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en taxi jusqu'au bar. Elles burent quelques verres, juste assez pour avoir chaud. Arizona dût partir aux toilettes et là, Johanna vit quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait arriver vers elle :

« Des problèmes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pas envie de rentrer ... » Marmonna Johanna.

« Allé viens, je te ramène »

« D'abord, je dois prendre l'air »

« Un tour en voiture ? »

« ça marche ! Attends, Arizona ?! »

« Elle comprendra » Rit-il.

Après sa douche, June retrouva Andrew qui avait préparer le dîner :

« Y a pas ce qu'il fallait pour les lasagnes mais il y en avait des toutes prêtes, donc … Tadaaa ! » Fit Andrew fièrement.

« Merci c'est toujours mieux que rien. » Dit-elle beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.

« Des nouvelles de ta sœur ? »

« Tu veux vraiment parler d'elle maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils passèrent la soirée devant la télé avec leur assiette, ils regardèrent un mauvais film, puis quand Andrew regarda l'heure il était minuit passé. A ce moment précis, il se rendit compte que June s'était endormie sur lui, elle était tellement belle quand elle était calme … Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit, il rabattit la couverture sur elle, lui embrassa le front et partit silencieusement, il espérait que demain les choses avanceraient sur la même lancée.


	5. Chapter 5

Au petit matin, alors que June prenait sa douche dans la cabine en verre de sa salle de bain, une visite indésirable vint la perturber.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!" Fit June en attrapant très vite une serviette afin de se cacher. "Enfin qu'est-ce que vous foutez là! BAREZ VOUS!" Cria-t-elle tout en rattrapant son erreur.

"J'ai rien vu!" Fit l'intrus en partant plus que rapidement.

June s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit sa soeur qui buvait un thé tranquillement, elle avait un grand sourire, elle était radieuse ... en y repensant ... l'intrus aussi ...

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là?!"

"Qui?" Demanda Johanna avec un sourire tout en buvant son thé fumant.

"LUI!" Hurla-t-elle les fenêtres ouvertes alors que Arizona et Andrew arrivaient puisque les soeurs étaient en retard.

"Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat?"

"SI si et si l'un de mes supérieurs m'a vu sous ma douche alors SI je vais en faire tout un plat!"

Dehors, Arizona et Andrew se regardèrent dépassés par la situation.

"C'est bon June."

"Nan c'est pas bon, en plus je suis dans son service aujourd'hui ALORS NON C'EST PAS BON! MAIS ATTENDS! Mais ... mais tu as couché avec lui!? MAIS C'EST ÇA!" Fit June hors d'elle en sortant de la maison alors que leurs amis étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Arizona essayait même de demandé à Andrew dans quel service se trouvait June sans réussite.

"Mais attends moi au moins." Râla Johanna.

"Si t'avais pas couché avec Karev tu serais peut-être à l'heure." Lâcha June en entrant dans la voiture alors qu'un cri de stupéfaction échappa à Arizona.

Puis le silence. Personne n'osait parler en attendant Johanna. Andrew tenta de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de June qui lui rendit bien vite, puis quand elle vit sa soeur elle fit "J'en ai marre, j'y vais à pied."

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit Arizona et Johanna se tournèrent vers Andrew en attendant une réaction de sa part.

"C'est bon j'y vais je prends ma voiture et je l'emmène."

"Sois pas en retard tu es dans mon service aujourd'hui je te rappelle." Fit Johanna étonnamment très calme.

Andrew courut pour la rattraper "aller viens je vais t'emmener."

"Non laisse moi."

"Aller je vais pas te supplier viens." Cette fois June le suivit, le trajet fut très calme, une fois garé, Andrew sortit de la voiture mais pas June, quand il s'en aperçu, il ouvrit la portière lui tendit la main et fit: "Ça sert à rien de rester là il faudra que tu y aille."

June se leva et se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Andrew.

"Il m'a vu sous ma douche." Fit June comme une petite fille.

"Attends quoi?!" Répondit Andrew qui comprenait réellement ce qu'elle avait déjà dit plus tôt.

"Ma soeur a couché avec Karev."

"Quoi?!" Fit April qui passait s'en prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

"Et maintenant tout le monde va être au courant et elle va me détester." Continua June dans le même état.

"Mais non ça va aller." Fit Andrew tout en la faisant avancer.

June se détacha un peu de lui et fit "et toi tu n'étais pas là ce matin." Cette confession pleine de regrets en mit également à Andrew qui se disait qu'il ne savait vraiment plus comment agir avec elle.

Puis il arriva dans le service de Johanna:

"Où est ma soeur?" Demanda cette dernière.

"À son poste dans le service ... de Karev."

"D'accord j'irai la voir tout à l'heure."

"Euh ... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que cela te regarde."

"Vous avez raison ça ne me regarde pas, j'arrête."

"Très bien et d'ailleurs on va plus en parler ce qui est dans le privé reste dans le privé, manquerai plus que tout l'hôpital soit au courant." Andrew fit de gros yeux en ce disant que cette journée allait vraiment être compliqué.

-Plus tard-

Arizona vit Andrew dans un couloir, elle s'écria:

"Toi tu me dois des explications!"

"Pardon?" Répondit-il surpris.

"Hier j'ai eu deux mystères, le premier est résolu puisque je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été laissée en plan dans ce bar d'ailleurs quand je pense qu'elle a couché avec Karev!" Commença Arizona en chuchotant la dernière partie "et le deuxième est pourquoi tu es rentré si tard hier soir alors que étais censé juste mangé une pizza qui s'est d'ailleurs très mal passé, et en plus ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la joie avec June."

"Tu as vu l'humeur qu'elle avait ce matin franchement?"

"Certes mais ma question est est-ce que sa mauvaise humeur est seulement dû à Karev ou est-ce que tu y es un peu pour quelque chose aussi?"

"Et! Mais j'ai rien fais moi et j'ai rien demandé à personne! Faut que je retourne bosser j'ai pas envie de risquer la décapitation!"

"Attends! Je t'excuserai auprès de Johanna!"

"Mais il n'y a rien à dire sur hier soir! Elle s'est endormie, je l'ai portée jusqu'à son lit et puis je suis rentré."

"Mais c'est super gentleman!"

"Oui bah tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire." Fit-il en partant.

"Ah je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas!" Dit Arizona pour elle-même les mains sur les hanches au milieu du couloir.

-Du côté de June-

« Docteur Johnson ? »

« Oui Docteur Webber ? » Demanda June.

«Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans le service du Docteur Karev aujourd'hui »

June devint rouge pivoine :

« Je ne peux vraiment pas être dans le service de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Il y a un problème avec le Docteur Karev ? »

« Heu … Non non »Fit June en partant rapidement.

« De plus en plus étranges ces jeunes » Murmura Webber.

June partit au service de pédiatrie, elle aperçue Alex alors, avant de rentrer elle inspira profondément :

« Je suis dans votre service aujourd'hui »Fit June à Alex en entrant.

Alex se retourna et aperçut la petite sœur Johnson … Aïe …

« Je suppose que tu as essayé de changer de service ? »

« En effet »Confirma June.

« Et bien on va essayer de … bien travailler ensemble »

« Avec une distance de sécurité »Ajouta June.

« Bonne idée »

« Oui »

"Et habillé." Se moqua-t-il alors que l'on aurait dit que June allait exploser tellement elle était rouge.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex brise la glace, ou du moins essaie :

« Par rapport à ce matin, je suis désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la douche »

« Le fait que la porte était fermée n'était pas un indice ? Et l'eau qui coulait non plus ? »

« Toutes les personnes normales ferment la porte de la salle de bain à clé quand ils sont sous la douche » Contra Alex.

«Je l'aurais fait si ma sœur m'avait prévenue qu'elle ramenait quelqu'un pour une nuit ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles tout savoir de la vie sexuelle de ta sœur et de tout ce que l'on a fait hier soir, ensuite qui te dit que c'était seulement pour une nuit ? »Fit froidement Alex.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu aimes bien ma sœur ? »S'écria June, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Docteur Johnson, occupez-vous de mes post-op »Ordonna Alex froidement avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un de ses petits patient.

« Il m'énerve ! »Râla June.

La jeune femme passa la matinée à rédiger les post-op de Karev, et ça la gonflait de plus en plus. A midi, elle réussi à trouver sa sœur :

« Tu vas parler à Karev ! » Ordonna June.

« Oui merci j'ai réussi à sauver deux personnes ce matin je suis très contente, et toi ta matinée ? »

« Ma matinée se résume à des saletés de Post-ops ! Et j'ai très mal à la main ! Je fais un boulot d'interne ! »

« Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? »Demanda Johanna en signant un papier.

« Il m'a vu nue ! »

« Les gens normaux ferment la porte de la salle de bain »

« Mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Non c'est rien, par contre va lui parler, monsieur t'aime beaucoup et je sens que tu vas refaire comme à chaque fois, tu vas fuir ! »

« On verra bien » Fit Johanna en partant.

Johanna partie chercher Amélia, après tout elles travaillaient ensemble alors elles devraient passer plus de temps ensemble.

« Docteur Hunt, vous auriez vu Amélia ? » Demanda-t-elle alors à Owen.

« A la cafétaria mais je voulais la retr…. »Commença Owen.

« Merci ! »Coupa Johanna.

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas pressé vers la cafétéria, elle se prit un sandwich, elle vit Arizona lui faire de grands signes mais elle aperçu Alex qui lui lançait un sourire en coin … oh non ce sourire leur a fait répéter leur bêtise 5 fois en une nuit.

« Johanna ! »Fit Amélia en l'apercevant.

« Salut, je peux me joindre à toi ? »

« Bien sûr »Sourit Johanna.

« Il y a une jolie rumeur qui commence à courir sur toi »Sourit machiavéliquement Amélia.

« Pitié … »Soupira Johanna.

« Alors toi et Alex ? »

« Non »

« Pourtant … »

« Pourtant rien du tout ! »

« Mais ... »

« Toi et Owen ? »

« OK ça va , tu as gagné cette bataille ! »

« Tu deviens comme Arizona toi ! »

« C'est un tord ? »

« Ah non, sauf si tu veux que ça finisse comme ça »Fit Johanna en montrant une photo d'elle et d'Arizona à Amélia.

« Ah oui c'est allé vite entre vous »Rit Amélia.

« Bientôt la maison avec la barrière blanche et le chien ! »

« à quand le bébé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être d'ici deux semaines » Rit Johanna.

« Il faudrait que l'on se fasse une soirée films »

« On fait ça dès que tu es libre, tous mes dvds sont enfin arrivés. Mais ça va toi ? Tu as l'air … triste »

« C'est rien, c'est juste qu'avec Meredith ça va de moins en moins bien, en clair, elle m'a mise dehors »

« Mais tu dors où ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore »

« Si tu veux tu peux venir chez June et moi, nous avons une chambre de libre, et puis tous les matins nous faisons du covoiturage avec Arizona et Deluca »

« Je ne veux pas gêner … »

« Tu gênerais si tu étais une squatteuse et que tu ne travaillais pas »

« Et ta sœur ? »

« Elle s'y fera, tu connais l'adresse ? »

« Oui oui »Sourit Amélia, heureuse.

« Tiens »Fit Johanna en lui tendant un double des clés « Amène tes affaires quand tu veux, la chambre de libre est au premier étage, troisième porte »

« Merci ! »Fit Amélia, sincèrement soulagée de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

« C'est normal, bon, nous ferions mieux d'y retourner »

« C'est parti ! »

-À la cafétéria-

June était seule à une table, son humeur avait encore fragile se dit Andrew en se dirigeant vers elle:

"Je peux?" Fit-il en désignant la place libre.

"Oui bien sûr!" Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle avait l'air calme.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

"Bah oui pourquoi?"

"Je sais pas tu à l'air comme ... distante."

En réalité, June cherchait un moyen de s'excuser, s'excuser pour le reproche qu'elle lui avait fait sans aucune raison, juste parce qu'il fallait qu'elle reproche quelque chose à quelqu'un et puisqu'il était là ... Le problème c'est qu'elle était bien trop fière et de plus dans une mauvaise journée pour être capable de s'excuser. De plus avec ses maladresses, il lui donnait exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin pour déclencher une crise. Alors elle fit se qu'elle fait de mieux: s'énerver pour rien.

"Je suis pas distante je suis énervé j'ai le droit quand même ! "

"June attends j'y suis pour rien je viens juste te voir et ..."

"Je sais que t'y es pour rien!" Fit-elle pour l'interrompre. "Mais tu es gentil, serviable, gentleman et comme je suis une tête de mule je t'envoie balader!" Dit-elle en se levant avant de partir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

"Je t'envoie balader!"

"Si tu savais la déclaration que tu viens d'avoir!" Intervena Johanna qui avait tout vu de la scène.

"Pardon?!" Fit Andrew.

"Tu n'as pas encore compris le fonctionnement de mon adorable soeur, elle n'est pas fait comme tout le monde, elle marche à l'envers, quand elle tient à quelqu'un il faut qu'elle lui cri dessus, c'est automatique pendant une période, bon avec moi ça fait 27 ans que la période dure mais regarde avec Wilson ou Cross, elle ne s'est jamais énervé avec eux comme elle vient de le faire avec toi."

"Et vous êtes certaine que ça ne vient pas du simple fait que vous faites tout pour l'énerver et que voilà le résultat: elle craque."

"J'ai rien fais." Fit-elle l'air le plus innocent du monde. "Crier sur les gens est une preuve d'amour chez elle."

"C'est logique comme manière d'agir." Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Si ma soeur était logique ça se saurait elle est tout le contraire!"

"Vous êtes quand même méchante avec elle."

"Moi? Naaaaan!" Fit-elle en partant plutôt fière d'elle. "Et au fait, tu viens de me prouver que tu tenais à elle aussi. La prevue est que tu la défends encore."

La journée se passa normalement, Johanna faisait tout pour éviter Alex mais également Riggs. Elle rédigeait un rapport quand Alex la trouva, il devait être 23h:

« Je m'attendais à ce que nous nous voyons plus » Fit Alex en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

« J'ai été pas mal occupée »Dit-elle.

« La chambre de garde est libre »Murmura Alex avec un sourire en coin.

« N'y pense même pas ! »Fit Johanna sur le même ton.

« Pas prête pour un sixième round ? Les cinq de la nuit dernière t'ont fatiguée ? »

« Pas toi ? J'ai du travail, et toi aussi si je ne me trompe pas ! »

« Et donc ? »

-Deux heures plus tard-

« ça va mal se finir ! » Prévint Johanna en tendant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bon sang, ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ? » Demanda Alex à bout de souffle.

« C'était la dernière fois ! »

« Tu as dit ça il y a une heure »Rit Alex.

« Bon sang, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! »

« J'ai encore une heure devant moi » Fit Alex en regardant Johanna remettre ses sous-vêtements.

« Et moi je dois rentrer j'ai une sœur à gérer et une nouvelle colocataire »

« Qui ? » S'intéressa Alex.

« Amélia »

« C'est gentil de l'avoir prise chez toi, j'essaie de parler à Meredith mais rien y fait »

« J'ai cru comprendre »Rit Johanna.

« Mais regarde nous ! Nous avons une vraie conversation ! » S'exclama Alex avec un sourire.

« Un grand pas en avant »Rit Johanna.

« On remettra ça ? » Demanda Alex, sérieux.

« Pourquoi pas, mais tu devrais prendre ton temps Alex, tu viens juste de te séparer de quelqu'un je ne veux pas être celle qui t'aide à t'en sortir et que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre »

« ça n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, mais c'est vrai tu as raison, je ne suis pas encore prêt et…"

« Je dois y aller ! Ma sœur crois qu'Amélia est une cambrioleuse ! » S'écria Johanna en terminant de s'habiller avant de partir.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi … » Fit Alex depuis le lit.

-Une semaine plus tard-

Ce matin là, June prenait sa garde de bonne heure, Andrew qui avait les même horaires passa la chercher. Les titulaires, eux, partiraient plus tard.

"T'es sûre que ça va? Tu as l'air fatiguée." Demanda Andrew. "Mais c'est pas méchant comme remarque" Assura-t-il.

"J'ai pas l'air fatiguée, je ressemble à un fantôme ou un zombie je sais pas trop j'ai eu trop peur ce matin en me regardant dans le miroir pour bien identifié le fond du problème."

"J'irai pas jusque là quand même."

"Je vis dans une maison où deux couples ou sex friend ou on les appelle comme on veut, ne font que de s'envoyer en l'air et c'est ... bruyant, très bruyant."

"Et gênant, un petit peu quand même."

"Ce sont tous nos possibles patrons et ils passent leurs nuits à couché ensemble, à gémir, à crier, à ... et moi je suis obligée d'écouter leurs cochonneries, comment veux-tu que je les regarde dans les yeux après si je me retrouve dans leur service et en plus il y a ma soeur dans le lot! Beurk! Ça devient pire qu'une maison close!"

"C'est bon pas de détails s'il te plaît."

"Tu vois que c'est dégoûtant!" S'exclama-t-elle.

-En début de soirée-

June arriva chez elle alors que Johanna et Amélia tentaient de faire réchauffer un plat congelé.

"J'ai quelque chose à demander! C'est possible de m'écouter?"

"Tout ce que tu veux si tu arrives à dégeler ce truc!" Râla Johanna.

"Sans problème mais vous ramener pas vos mecs ce soir, je veux dormir moi!"

Amélia et Johanna se regardèrent.

"Comment on fait fonctionner ce truc pour que ça ne brûle pas!?" Se demandait Amélia. En face, June laissa un grand soupire pour montrer son avis sur la situation.

Plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin à manger et les deux titulaires parlaient de leurs débuts en neuro.

"ALLÔ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'intéresser à moi ne serait ce que deux minutes." Il n'avait rien à faire, ça ne marchait pas, alors June se leva, ce qui réussit à attirer un peu l'attention sur elle, au moins 30 secondes. Elle quitta la maison et fila en face, elle frappa:

"Ah June!" Fit surpris Andrew en ouvrant la porte.

"Je sais que Arizona est de garde et ... j'étais à table avec deux charmantes neurochirurgiennes qui racontent leurs premiers découpages de cerveaux alors je me suis dis que ... je pourrais éventuellement manger ici?"

"Oui bien sûr par contre ..."

"Andrew j'ai faim!" S'exclama une petite fille depuis la cuisine.

"Ah tu as Sofia? Je vais te laisser." Fit-elle en commençant à partir.

"Attends non il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux manger avec nous à condition que tu aimes les poissons panés et les pommes de terre en formes de lettres bien sûr." Souria-t-il.

"J'adore ça!" Ajouta-t-elle en entrant.

À la fin du repas Andrew dit à Sofia d'aller se coucher et June se proposa pour aller lui lire une histoire quand elle fut de retour, Andrew rangeait la cuisine, elle vit les quelques pommes de terre qu'il restait:

"Tu sais que ma soeur me martyrisait avec ça quand j'étais petite, elle m'avait apprit à écrire mon prénom avec, elle faisait pareil de son côté et elle était très fière de me montrer qu'elle avait plus à manger que moi."

"Ça lui ressemble beaucoup."

"En effet!"

Plus tard, June était installée devant la télé et Andrew s'occupait en haut. Curieuse, elle monta et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qu'il repassait!

"Je suis désolé de faire ça alors que tu es là mais je crois que c'était plus possible." Dit-il en montrant le gros panier de linge.

"Il y a même les robes d'Arizona!" Rigola-t-elle.

"Ah non ça j'y touche pas, c'est pas une bonne idée!"

"Pousse toi, je vais faire ses robes." Affirma-t-elle en s'exécutant alors que Andrew s'asseyait devant elle.

"On dirait une parfaite petite femme au foyer!" Plaisanta-t-il.

"Tu as vraiment envie d'entendre la réflexion que je te prépare face à ça?" Fit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

"Non ça ira merci, j'ai rien dis, on efface."

"Bien!" Rajouta June en souriant. "Et en plus, j'adore repasser!"

"Tu sais que c'est pas normal?"

"C'est ennuyeux d'être normal!" Plaisanta-t-elle.

Après tout ça, ils se mirent devant la télé, au bout d'un moment elle commençait à s'endormir à moitié avachie sur lui. Ne voulant pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, il passa son bras autour des épaules de June et tapota légèrement:

"Et ne t'endors pas sur moi." Fit-il calmement.

"Oh mince!" Fit-elle en essayant de se relever sans grande réussite.

"Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux."

"Non merci je vais rentrer."

"Alors j'insiste pas." Fit-il devant le regard un peu déçu de June.

"Question bête: combien de mecs insisteraient dans la même situation que toi?"

"Hein?!"

"Question bête réponse bête. Beaucoup!"

"Attends je vais pas insister alors que tu as dis non et que tu es très définitive dans tes choix!"

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Ça aurait changé quelque chose?"

"Non." Répondit-elle naturellement avant de partir.

"Je comprends plus rien." Résuma-t-il.

-Le lendemain-

Tout le monde était calme, c'était très rare . Chacun parlait comme si le calme était de maître dans leurs vies ,quotidiennement. A part juste les chamailleries de June et Alex dans le service de pédiatrie ce qui amusait beaucoup Johanna qui adorait être spectatrice de ces moments là tout comme Amélia. Quant à Andrew, il cherchait à parler à June seulement cette dernière était totalement indifférente comme si de rien était ou alors elle s'en fichait royalement!

-Plus tard en début de soirée-

Une édition spéciale avait apparue sur la télévision près des urgences.

"Édition spéciale! Un incendie s'est déclenché dans un immeuble du centre ville de Seattle. Les informations sur la propagation du feu sont encore vagues malgré que plusieurs sources disent savoir que les premières flammes se trouvaient au premier et second étage. Au rez-de-chaussé se trouve une maison de retraite extrêmement médicalisée et nous ne savons rien sur l'avancée de l'évacuation de celle-ci ainsi que des 49 autres étages. Nos envoyés spéciaux sont sur place pour nous parler de la situation.."

"Oh Avery, tu as entendu ça?" Demanda Owen.

"Oui je vais préparé le service des grands brûlés." Fit Jackson avant de se mettre à courir pendant qu'Owen fit un annonce aux urgences:

"Vous avez entendu tout le monde? On va recevoir de nombreux blessés avec des brûlures de superficielles à extrêmement grave, des fractures, des entailles dues aux possibles effondrements alors on libère le plus de place possible, on se met à la disposition de chacun sans gêner personne!"

"Docteur Hunt, je peux vous parler?" Demanda Miranda.

"Oui bien sûr chef. "

Ils se mirent légèrement à l'ecart.

"Je viens d'avoir le chef des pompiers au téléphone, ils contrôlent la situation du premier étage, seulement la maison de retraite est bloqué, la plupart des infirmières sont partis, les résidents se sont réfugiés comme ils ont pu, on nous demande d'envoyer une équipe pour juger comment manipuler ces gens. Vous voulez bien former cette équipe et la dirigée?"

"Sans problème chef."

"D'accord, emmené 1 résidant compétant et 3 internes choisissez vite!"

"Comme résidents c'est soit Edwards soit Johnson."

"Bien prenez Johnson, Edwards est occupée avec Shepherd."

"D'accord et pour les internes, je prends Deluca parce qu'il a été secouriste et le reste on fait au volontariat."

"Non Hunt pour Deluca ça va pas être possible."

"Mais chef ..."

"Il est dans le service de Johnson, elle lui a rajouté une garde cette nuit c'est comme ça! Réunissez les autres et demandez des volontaires!" Dit-elle avant de partir.

"Bah j'ai pas le choix"

"Et vous devez être partis dans 20 minutes Hunt." Cria Miranda du bout du couloir.

Alex faisait ses visites accompagné de June, arrivé devant la porte de chambre d'une petite fille, le docteur Karev frappa:

"Ah vous savez donc frapper à une porte! Étonnant!"

"Il faut savoir fermer une porte aussi!" Râla-t-il.

"Elle était fermée!" Ajouta June en entrant dans la pièce.

"Alors Alice que faut il faire quand on ne veut pas qu'une porte s'ouvre?" Fit-il en s'adressant à la petite fille.

"On ferme à clef!" Répondit fièrement la petite Alice.

June fit la moue alors que Alex approuvait totalement la réponse. En sortant l'ambiance n'avait pas beaucoup changée.

"Franchement, où avez vous apprit la politesse!? Quand on est chez quelqu'un, on entre pas partout c'est quand même pas compliqué!" S'exprima-t-elle.

"C'était pas n'importe où, c'était dans la salle de bain ! C'est normal d'aller se laver quand même!"

"Bon on arrête de jouer les enfants!" Intervint Owen qui débarquait. "Johnson tu vas te changer tu viens avec moi sur une mission en extérieur."

June fit un petit bond de joie et parta vite se changer sans poser de questions.

"Dès que je te bipe, il faut que tu sois devant l'hôpital!" Fit rapidement Owen avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

"Mais attends elle était dans mon service! T'as pas le droit de faire ça!" Râla Alex.

"Il y a une maison de retraite coincé dans un incendie, une équipe doit y aller et j'ai besoin de monde."

"Ah donc tu as tout les droits."

"J'ai tout les droits ... Enfin presque." Fit-il avant de partir dans une salle où la plupart des internes étaient réunis.

"Bon il y a un incendie en ville, nous formons une équipe pour aller là bas, j'ai besoin de deux volontaires pour examiner les gens à l'extérieur." Deux jeunes femmes levèrent la main.

"D'accord très bien et maintenant j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour venir avec nous dans la zone sécurisé par les pompiers pour voir comment on peut bouger les personnes âgées. " Cette fois ci personne ne leva la main. "Surtout pas tous en même temps!"

"Ce sera une équipe de combien?" Demanda un interne qui devait s'appeler Spencer.

"3. 1 d'entre vous, une résidente et moi même."

"Et c'est qui la résidente?" Demanda Cross.

"Johnson, enfin je vois pas ce que ça change." Répondit Hunt.

"Je me porte volontaire!" Affirma Cross sous les rires des autres internes.

"Chouette alors." Soupira Owen avant de donner quelques ordres aux volontaires et d'aller voir le chef pour l'informer sur l'équipe.

-De l'autre côté de l'hôpital-

June s'était changée, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps alors elle commença à se diriger vers le devant de l'hôpital lorsque Andrew l'interpella:

"June je peux te parler deux minutes? Mais pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça?"

"J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais en mission extérieure."

"Sérieusement?"

"Oui, ils ont demandé aux internes aussi."

"Pourquoi on m'a rien demandé à moi!" Dit-il faussement contrarié.

"Je pense que c'est parce que tu es dans le service de ma soeur."

"Ah oui évidemment."

"Tu voulais me parler?" Demanda June.

"Oui viens." Fit-il en l'emmenant dans la première chambre de garde venue.

"Écoutes je comprends pas, quand je suis gentil ça va pas, quand je fais moins attention ça va pas après on dirait que tu attends quelque chose et finalement tu es indifférente comme si tu t'en fichais complètement." Dit-il sans même comprendre pourquoi il raconta tout ça, en face June affichait un sourire pincé:

"Je veux pas m'attacher, le problème c'est que normalement plus je suis indifférente plus on me court après, mais avec toi ça marche pas, avec toi j'arrive pas à m'en moquer complètement et puis si je m'en fichais je ferai pas ça." Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser sans lui laissé le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en prolongeant le baiser lorsque tout un coup, elle s'arrêta en le repoussant légèrement:

"Non, c'est ... c'est pas possible, on ... on ... je peux pas, on ... devrait pas." Fit-elle sans que les mots arrivent logiquement à elle.

"BIP BIP BIP BIP" Au son du bipeur, elle s'en alla en courant, lui sortit rapidement mais pas assez elle n'était déjà plus dans le couloir, tout ça sous les regards ahuris de certaines infirmières. Il se posa 30 secondes le long du mur. Au jeu de fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis elle était vraiment championne toutes catégories.

Elle arriva rapidement devant et monta dans le véhicule après avoir fait une réflexion à Cross sur sa présence. Owen monta lui aussi et dit au chauffeur que tout le monde était prêt. Il avait plus l'impression d'être moniteur de colonies de vacances qu'autre chose mais il était certain que le terrain les calmerait un peu.


	6. Chapter 6

"Une équipe du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital vient d'arrivé sur les lieux. Nous avons appris que deux internes s'occupaient des personnes déjà sorties de l'immeuble alors que le chef du service de traumatologie, une résidente et un interne sont partis, encadré par des pompiers, dans la maison de retraite, là où le feu est maîtrisé par les pompiers." Fit la présentatrice télé.

"Pourquoi elle m'a pas dit qu'elle partait en mission!" Râla Johanna.

"Tu sais Hunt est venue la chercher dans mon service et apparement ils avaient pas beaucoup de temps donc pas le temps de te prévenir." Dit, d'un ton rassurant, Alex.

"Ou, et je ne veux pas être méchante, mais en ce moment c'est pas la joie entre June et toi." Rappela Arizona.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Fit froidement Johanna..

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est plus souvent chez moi que chez toi."

"Oui bah ... ça veut dire que ça va bien entre elle et Andrew!" Improvisa-t-elle.

"Si tu le dis ... en tout cas on a pas la même définition d'une relation qui va bien" Souria Arizona. "Elle le fais ramer!"

"C'est bon signe." Ajouta Johanna avant d'aller faire une consultation aux urgences.

-Sur les lieux de l'incendie-

Hunt, Johnson et Cross avaient fait évacuer plus des trois quarts de la maison de retraite, il ne restait que quelques patients, ceux en meilleur santé, les pompiers coordonnaient les allées venues tout en essayant de sécurisé le périmètre, le feu ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter totalement.

"Va falloir limité les passages!" Hurla un pompier en observant les alentours et en constatant que l'immeuble se fragilisait.

"Vous n'aviez pas dit que la situation était sous contrôle et qu'ici tout était sécurisé?" Fit Owen à celui qui était juste devant lui en aidant une femme âgée.

"Si mais il est possible que la situation soit en train de nous échapper » Commença le pompier en le chuchotant à Owen avant de reprendre, « on va tous sortir en même temps préparé les derniers patients et on y va!"

"Aller Johnson! Cross! Dépêchez vous, il faut que s'en aille et en vitesse ! La situation empire »

Soudain un énorme BOOM se fit entendre.

"Ça sent pas bon ça!" Fit June en regardant autour d'elle, légèrement paniquée.

Un bruit de détonation se fit entendre, faisant trembler les murs, puis des claquements assourdissants, les portes que les pensionnaires avaient réussis à garder ouvertes durant l'incendie se fermèrent à cause de l'explosion, sûrement une bouteille de gaz dans un étage bien plus haut.

Owen se précipita contre une porte mais trop tard, la fumée commençait à se propager dans toute la pièce et il n'y avait aucun point de sortie. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et quelques patients qui commençaient à paniquer. Les pompiers étaient de l'autre côté et le peu d'infirmières qu'ils restaient avaient été évacuées les premières pour s'occuper des personnes dehors.

"Bon on donne une bouteille d'oxygène à chaque personnes et après on prends les nôtres." Ordonna Owen.

« Quoi ! Mais et nous alors ! » S'écria Cross, mais voyant le regard d'Owen il se reprit « Si on meurt, on ne pourra aider personne ! Il y en aura jamais assez ! »

"On en a assez, pile le compte." Ajouta June une fois le compte des bombonnes effectué.

Ils se posèrent tout les trois le long d'un mur, mais la situation commençait à agacer et inquiéter Owen

"il faut essayer d'économiser de l'oxygène au cas où! On va prendre que deux bouteilles pour trois, Cross tu partages avec moi."

"Mais docteur Hunt... si après on a plus rien ... Et puis pourquoi June en aurait une pour elle-seule ! Une de réserve ça ne changera pas grand-chose à la situation" Répondit Cross.

"Je partages avec vous!" Fit June du tac au tac en posant la bombonne dans un coin de la pièce.

"Tu vois Cross, c'est ça le courage, tu devrais essayer de l'imiter un peu" Fit Owen en parlant de June qui l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Ce dernier qui l'avait observé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, commença à se dire que June pourrait être faite pour la traumato, Owen pensa ensuite à essayer de la voler un peu plus souvent au service d'Ortho, il voulait voir ce dont elle était capable.

-Au Grey Sloan-

"Nous sommes toujours en édition spéciale par rapport à l'incendie qui s'est déclenché en centre - ville, il y a une vingtaine de minutes une explosion a été entendue, la situation a changée à tous les étages. De plus, nous venons d'avoir l'information, les médecins du Grey Sloan entrés il y a une heure, sont bloqués dans la maison de retraite avec quelques pensionnaires, probablement une des conséquences de l'explosion. Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite des événements »Termina la présentatrice télé.

Johanna en profita pour partir, le téléphone déjà greffé à l'oreille. Elle savait que c'était stupide d'appeler sa sœur, mais elle espérait que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste blague. Elle partie s'enfermer dans la cage d'escalier, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Sa sœur était en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire, Johanna s'en sentit d'autant plus frustrée.

Elle s'assit sur la plus haute marche et regarda le mur blanc juste en face d'elle, puis son téléphone, devait-elle les prévenir ? Ils ne le méritent pas mais ils n'en restent pas moins leurs parents, Johanna regarda dans sa liste de contacts et y trouva le numéro qu'elle cherchait sous le nom « Highway to Hell ». La sonnerie retentit :

« Johanna ma fille chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris ce qu'il se passait, tu n'as rien ?! »S'écria la mère de Johanna en mettant le haut parleur.

« Moi je n'ai rien, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de June » Pleura Johanna.

« Oh mais ça n'est pas grave ! Mais tu es sûre, tu n'as rien ? » Demanda son père.

« Bon sang ! Mais vous en avez rien à faire d'elle où quoi ? » Cria Johanna tout en continuant à pleurer.

« Princesse, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui nous importe ! » Expliqua sa mère.

« ELLE EST VOTRE FILLE ! EST-CE QUE POUR UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS AVOIR UN PEU DE CONSIDERATION POUR ELLE ?! »

« June était une erreur, elle nous a déçue durant toute son enfance ! » Fit la mère froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de son enfance ? Je suis celle qui l'a élevée ! Ecoutez, je n'aurais pas dû appeler, c'était une erreur, j'ai cru que vous aviez changés ! »

« Princesse, nous prenons le premier avion pour venir te voir, tu as besoin de nous ! » Fit son père « Nous seront là dans quelques jours » Termina son père avant de raccrocher.

Johanna se leva, furieuse, et lança son téléphone contre le mur et il termina en miettes sur le sol :

« Johanna ? » Demanda Riggs en arrivant « Je te cherchais »

« Va-t-en, je ne veux voir personne »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, dans un moment pareil »

« Il y a des nouvelles ? »

« Ils sont coincés, c'est tout ce que nous savons »

« Donc il n'y a rien de nouveau »

« Les pompiers cherchent un moyen de les sortir de là, après ça ne fait qu'une heure, donc tout va bien »

« TOUT VA BIEN ?! MA SŒUR EST COINCE AVEC UN ABRUTI D'INTERNE ET UN TITULAIRE QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS, SA VIE EST EN DANGER ET TU OSES ME DIRE QUE TOUT VA BIEN !? »

« ça va aller »Fit doucement Riggs en la prenant dans ses bras, avec précaution.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais dû te crier dessus, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est juste que … »

« tu as besoin de te défouler » Fit Riggs en la tirant derrière lui.

« Où est-ce que l'on va ? » Demanda Johanna, une fois dans la voiture de Riggs.

« Je t'emmène te défouler »

« De quelle façon ? » Sourit Johanna.

« Pas dans le genre que tu crois, nous n'en sommes pas encore là »Sourit à son tour Riggs.

« Monsieur à les idées mal placées »

« Dit celle qui a commencé à en parler »

« Ajouta celui qui a accepté d'y participer »

« Comme si ça te gênait »

« On en est pas encore là »

« Et on est où ? »

« Je ne savais même pas que l'on en était quelque part. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu vas faire de l'exercice pour te vider la tête »Fit Riggs en se garant devant une salle de sport.

« Quand tu m'as parlé d'exercice, je ne pensais pas à ça »

« Et tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Pas à la même chose que toi de toute évidence »Rit Johanna.

« Et qu'avais-tu en tête ? » Demanda Riggs, Johanna le fixa et pendant un court instant elle crut voir de la tendresse et de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Oh non, pensa Johanna, elle avait déjà un « truc » avec Alex, hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Nathan également ! PAS. DE. TRIANGLE . AMOUREUX !

« Du Yoga ! »

« Du Yoga ? » Répéta Riggs.

« Je fais du yoga quand je dois me détendre, bon si June apprend ça elle va se payer ma tête … enfin si elle ne meurt pas. En fait, on ferait mieux de retourner à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas être là, je dois y retourner, essayer de faire quelque chose ! »

« Ecoute, Bailey m'a demandé de te changer les idées car dans cet état tu ne seras utile à personne d'accord ? En plus il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, alors maintenant tu vas aller taper dans un sac de frappe, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis chirurgien je ne peux pas me permettre d'abimer mes mains ! » S'écria tout à coup Johanna.

« Il y a ce que l'on appel des gants de boxe, alors maintenant, va te changer ! »

-Dans l'immeuble incendié-

"Cross va falloir que tu te détende sinon on va jamais sortir de là." Fit Owen à bout de nerfs, Cross commençait sérieusement à l'irriter, son passé de marins commençait à ressortir, et plus le temps passait moins il supportait Cross et sa peur constante.

"Je suis parfaitement détendu docteur Hunt." Répondit mort de peur Cross.

"Oh bien sûr! Tu as utilisé plus d'oxygène à toi tout seul que nous deux réunis."

« Tu devrais essayer de respirer, il parait que prendre de grandes inspirations aident à reprendre ses esprits » Fit June d'un ton moqueur.

« Et tu tiens ça d'où ? » S'énerva Cross, gaspillant encore plus son oxygène.

« De ma sœur »

« Bien sûr, parce que mademoiselle Johnson sait tout ! »

« ça suffit ! On se concentre ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la situation est plutôt critique ! Alors ne commencez pas à vous battre comme si vous aviez 6 ans ! » Fit Owen d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à la discussion.

D'un coup, ils entendirent un énorme bruit venant de la porte, les pompiers l'avait défoncée et entrèrent rapidement :

"Il faut se dépêcher de sortir, on commence par les retraités et vous nous suivez." Indiqua le capitaine des pompiers à Owen.

Ils sortirent prudemment mais rapidement avec les retraités, les flammes arrivaient à leur étage, Owen s'aperçut que la bombonne d'oxygène que June avait posé, était beaucoup trop proche des flammes, et tout le monde sait que le mélange, oxygène plus feu était loin de faire bon ménage. Cependant, ne voulant pas faire paniquer Cross encore plus, il ne dit rien, et ne voulait pas que June s'inquiète, il avait besoin de la garder concentrée.

Chacun suivait attentivement celui de devant. Le passage était étroit, plein de piège, l'explosion avait formé des tas de gravas à cause des poutres qui tombaient en lambeaux, en passant l'un d'eux, Cross entendit des bruits étranges venant du plafond, il leva les yeux et découvrit avec effroi qu'une poutre était prête à se détacher. Il évalua alors la situation, ils étaient les prochains à sortir, cependant, June allait passer avant lui, il se doutait que la poutre ne tiendrait que quelques secondes de plus, alors il poussa June pour pouvoir passer plus vite, emportant sa bombonne avec lui, cependant, puisque il la poussa, June fut déséquilibrée, Owen également mais tenta malgré tout d'aider June, tout en regardant avec dégoût et colère l'action de Cross, seulement la plus jeune tomba par terre et la poutre s'effondra au même moment.

Au moment où June s'effondra avec la poutre par-dessus là, Owen vacilla également et tomba brutalement contre une barre en fer qui le toucha en plein milieu de l'épaule.

"JOHNSON!" Cria Owen en se précipitant sur elle alors qu'il était lui-même touché à l'épaule. June gémissait douloureusement en signe de réponse.

"Hunt! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Demanda un pompier.

"Ma collègue est coincé sous une poutre il faut du renfort et vite!" Cria Owen en s'inquiétant.

Hunt, remarqua alors que les flammes étaient de plus en plus proches de la bombonne qu'ils avaient laissés.

"On emmène tout le monde et on revient dès qu'on peut." Fit le pompier en partant.

"VITE! IL Y A UNE BOMBONNE PRES DES FLAMMES !" Hurla Owen. "June tu m'entends?"

"Oui" Fit-elle difficilement "Mais ... j'arrive plus ... à ... respirer."

"Ok" Dit Owen en essayant d'être plus calme " la poutre compresse ta poitrine, il faut que je la dégage le plus possible, je suis désolé ça va faire mal."

"A ... attendez ... je crois ... qu'il y a quelque ... chose dans ma jambe."

Owen jeta un coup d' oeil. "Oui il y a un clou mais je suis désolé j'ai pas le choix ..."

Il fit pivoté la poutre comme il put alors que June était prête à s'évanouir.

"Non, non reste avec moi!" Dit-il en lui mettant le masque à oxygène. "Maintenant tu devrais réussir à respirer, essaie doucement j'espère que tu ne t'es pas cassé quelque chose au niveau de la cage thoracique." Il l'examina en tentant de faire abstraction aux flammes qu'il pouvait maintenant apercevoir. "Et tu es costaud toi! Au pire, tu as peut-être une côte de cassée."

June tenta d'enlever son masque et dit:

"Épaule. Il y a ... un truc cassé ... peut être omoplate."

"Il y a des chances oui, bon maintenant on va attendre qu'ils reviennent ... vite j'espère."

« Je crois … que …. J'ai ga….gagné le …. Concours »

« Quel concours ? » Demanda Owen, voyant ici une occasion de garder June consciente.

« Avec … ma … sœur »

-A l'hôpital-

Johanna et Riggs passèrent environ deux heures à la salle de sport, Johanna était vidée, lessivée et à fleur de peau, mais au moins, elle n'était plus énervée. Dès qu'ils furent de retour à l'hôpital, Johanna tenta d'avoir des nouvelles, mais la seule chose qu'elle apprit c'est que sa sœur était encore plus en danger, mais personne ne savait rien de plus sauf que Cross était de retour et en vie, sans une seule égratignure. Owen et June risquaient de mourir. Johanna se promena dans les urgences, jusqu'à surprendre une conversation très intéressante entre Spencer et Cross :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »Demanda Spencer.

« Et bien, quand les pompiers sont arrivés, une poutre allait céder, et là, j'ai compris que c'était Johnson ou moi, j'ai évité la poutre de justesse, elle a dut lui tomber dessus, et je suis parti » Expliqua Cross.

Au moment où Johanna entendit ça, elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même, elle tira le rideau, et quand Cross la vit, il devint blanc comme un linge. Callie, Jackson, April et Alex qui étaient présents, regardèrent la scène de loin, inquiets car Johanna semblait avoir atteint un point de non-retour.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » Cracha froidement Johanna, elle n'avait jamais été aussi menaçante.

Jackson et Alex se rapprochèrent avec prudence, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. April et Callie fixèrent Johanna puis Cross et inversement comme si c'était un match de ping-pong.

« J'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivant » Murmura-t-il.

« Comment ? » Fit Johanna, le regard dur et méchant.

« Les pompiers sont arrivés et m'ont sortis de là et … »Tenta Cross.

« ET TU AS LAISSE MA SŒUR SE PRENDRE UNE POUTRE ?! TU AS SUREMENT TUE MA SŒUR ! » Hurla Johanna.

Les patients autour ne disaient rien, ils regardaient le jeune interne avec dégoût et Johanna avec compassion.

« Je suis dés…. »Commença Cross avant de se prendre un coup de poing très violent dans le visage de la part de Johanna.

Cross tomba au sol, le nez cassé et en sang, Jackson le regarda :

« Tu ferais mieux de te faire soigner ça »

« Docteur Avery vous … » Commença à demander Cross.

« Même pas en rêve »Fit durement Jackson.

« Johanna, vient »Fit Alex en prenant une poche de glace.

Johanna suivit Alex qui l'emmena en chambre de garde, une fois à l'intérieur, Johanna s'effondra en pleurs sur le lit. Alex l'a regarda avec tristesse, il s'allongea derrière elle, passa un de ses bras sous Johanna pour la rapprocher de lui, son autre main posa la glace sur la main que Johanna avait utiliser pour frapper Cross.

« Jolie crochet du droit » Nota Alex.

« Tu peux remercier, Riggs, il m'a apprit ça il y a une heure »Pleura Johanna.

« Je suis certain que ta sœur va bien »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » Demanda Johanna en se retournant pour faire face à Alex, la poche de glace toujours sur sa main.

« Parce que ta sœur n'a pas fini de m'en mettre plein la tête »

« Depuis quand tu es optimiste ? »

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit »

« Hum »

« Parle-moi »

« J'ai peur »Murmura Johanna.

« C'est normal »

« Elle est ma famille, Alex, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je la perdais, je me suis battue pour elle, je l'ai élevée, je me suis toujours occupée d'elle et elle de moi »

« Je comprends, mais sache que d'autres personnes tiennent également à toi »

« ah … »

« Amélia, Arizona, Riggs » Commença Alex en butant sur le dernier prénom avant de reprendre « Moi »

« Toi ? »

« Oui »

« Je croyais que nous n'étions pas prêt pour quoique se soit »

« On est presque prêt »sourit gentiment Alex en embrassant le front de Johanna « tu devrais dormir un peu »

« Tu as raison, et toi tu dois retourner travailler »

« Je reste là, je me suis occupé de tous les enfants, alors si on a besoin on me bippera »

« Je devrais prendre des nouvelles d'Amélia » Fit soudainement Johanna.

« Elle est avec Pierce et Meredith »

« Meredith ? »

« Oui je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien s'occuper d'Amélia, maintenant dors »

« OK » bailla Johanna avant de s'endormir sur Alex.

-Du côté de Cross-

Cross se releva dès que Johanna fut parti, il se tint le nez pour essayer de stopper le saignement. Il traversa les couloirs et tomba sur Andrew qui avait travaillé toute la soirée et qui n'était au courant de rien:

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Viens, installe-toi, je vais m'occuper de toi » Fit Andrew.

Cross s'installa et attendit qu'Andrew revienne. Ce dernier commença à nettoyer le sang, puis s'occupa du nez en lui-même :

« Comment s'est arrivé ? »

« Johnson m'a coller une droite »

« June ?! Mais elle est pas en mission extérieure ?»

« Ah non pas la douce, gentille et naïve petite sœur, mais la grande sœur qui est aussi froide que la Sibérie en plein hiver »

« ça m'étonne qu'elle t'est frappée sans raison »

« Elle a mal prit quelque chose »

« Ah je vois, attends je reviens je dois aller chercher des compresses »

Pendant qu'il attendait Andrew, Cross reçu la visite du Docteur Avery qui venait de croiser Andrew:

« Je vois que finalement, quelqu'un a prit pitié de toi »

« J'ai quelques amis ici »

« Et cet ami, il est au courant que tu as laissé la fille qui l'aime se prendre une poutre à ta place pour que tu puisses fuir comme un lâche et te prendre une droite par la sœur de la fille que tu as laissée pour presque morte ? » Demanda Jackson glacial « Sache, que le Docteur Hunt risque également de te le faire payer très cher, je pense même que Riggs va être très énervé puisque par le biais de June tu as blessé Johanna qui est une amie proche de Riggs. En plus tu sais, les militaires et leur sens de l'honneur prennent très mal le fait d'abandonner quelqu'un » Termina Jackson avant de partir.

Au moment où Jackson quitta la pièce, Cross vit Andrew figé sur le pas de la porte. Andrew avait le visage froid et dur, puis, soudainement, il fonça sur Cross, le prit par le col et le plaqua au mur, le sous-levant à cinq centimètres du sol :

« Tu as fais quoi ? »Demanda Andrew, menaçant.

« Je voulais pas …. J'avais peur …. J'ai pas réfléchis »

« Donc en plus d'être lâche, tu es stupide ? » Dit-il en le collant encore plus au mur, lui faisant mal au dos.

« Je peux pas respirer »Fit difficilement Cross.

« Tout comme June actuellement ! Tu as vraiment de la chance que Johanna soit passée avant moi, tu ne vaux rien ! »Cracha Andrew.

« Docteur Deluca ! » Fit tout à coup la voix d'Arizona.

Andrew tourna la tête et aperçu Arizona, il lâcha Cross qui s'écroula :

« Docteur Robbins ? »

« j'ai besoin de vous »Fit Arizona, jetant un regard mauvais à Cross avant de tourner les talons.

« J'arrive »Répondit-il avant de se retourner et d'ajouter "tu mérites même pas que je me pète la main pour toi."

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas?" Demanda inquiet Andrew à Arizona, une fois sortis.

"Et ici qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Fit froidement Arizona.

"Je l'ai pas frappé." Se défendit Andrew.

"Mais tu aurais pu le faire, Johanna l'a fait et tu crois que ça lui as apporté quoi? Rien. Il faut que l'on garde notre calme en attendant des nouvelles."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on sait pour June? S'il te plaît." Fit-il tristement.

"On s'est qu'elle est coincé sous une poutre mais aucune précision sur son état, mais Hunt est avec elle ..."

"J'aurais dû être là-bas."

" C'est fait Andrew, ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose."

"Si je me serais prit la poutre et elle irait bien."

"Et elle serait inquiète pour toi et elle s'en voudrait. Ce qui est fait et fait. Maintenant ce qui importe c'est qu'elle aille bien et pour ça faut attendre alors va reprendre tes esprits si il y a des nouvelles je te bipes." Dit-elle en le poussant.

Dans une chambre de garde, Amélia était assise le long d'un mur, elle était pâle et tremblante, à l'autre bout du mur, Meredith se trouvait dans la même position, silencieuse. Dans le milieu de la pièce, Maggie faisait les 100 pas.

"On devrait peut-être aller avec les autres?" Demanda cette dernière "ou alors, on peut appeler Alex pour savoir si ils ont des nouvelles, ou tu devrais peut-être rentrer Amélia."

"Je reste ici!" Fit fermement Amélia.

"La ferme Maggie!" Intervint Meredith.

"Mais ça fait une heure qu'on est là et vous ne dites rien!"

"Maggie, j'ai l'habitude de perdre tout les hommes important de ma vie, c'est ma malédiction, et là l'homme que j'aime est bloqué dans un incendie dans je ne sais quelles conditions, dans je ne sais quel état alors non j'ai pas envie de parler à celle qui m'a virer de chez elle et qui me dit que je vis la vie de mon frère! NON!"

"STOP!" Cria Meredith. "Maggie va voir si il y a des nouvelles!"

"Mais je vais pas vous lai..."

"Sors!" Maggie s'exécuta.

"J'ai pas besoin de toi! Tu as sûrement mieux à faire, va à tes occupations!" S'écria Amélia.

"J'irai nul part." Fit Meredith d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et posée. "Je ne partirai pas d'abord parce que Owen est mon ami ..."

"Oui et tu as promis à Christina de le protéger et blablabla et blablabla mais là tu es comme moi! Tu es impuissante, il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire!"

"Tu as raison, je ne peux rien faire à part rester là avec toi.'

"Et pourquoi ?! Parce que c'est ce que ton cher mari aurait voulu? Qu'on me protège?!"

"Je le fais car, que tu le veuilles ou non je suis ta famille Amélia, et je sais ce que c'est de ne rien pouvoir faire, alors crie moi dessus si ça te fais du bien ou pleure ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres mais je resterai ici avec toi le temps qu'il faudra."

Amélia resta bouche bée quelques instants :

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as virée si je suis de ta famille ? »

« C'est compliqué »Soupira Meredith.

Un silence pesant s'installa et se fut Maggie qui le brisa en revenant :

" les choses ont évoluées mais j'ai pas de nouvelles précises d'Owen. "

"Vas y!" Firent en coeur Meredith et Amelia.

"Les pompiers étaient en train de les évacuées d'ailleurs Cross est revenu mais ça c'est compliqué, je sais juste que Johnson est dans un état grave."

"Il faut que je parle à Cross!"

"NON!" Ordonna Meredith.

"Mais ..."

"Tu sais comme moi que Owen doit être en train de soigner Johnson et qu'il ne la laissera pas dans cette situation toute seule alors on reste ici et on attends!"

Amélia reprit sa place silencieusement sous le regard médusé de Maggie.

-Maison de retraite, 2 heures plus tard-

"Vous devriez partir avant que les flammes n'approchent." Fit June toujours aussi faible.

« Si tu crois que je vais t'abandonner Soldat tu te trompes ! » Fit Owen de plus en plus désespéré.

« Moi, Soldat ? Jamais … ma sœur … m'aurait tuée, si je m'étais engagée »

« Bon je récapitule, on vient d'échapper, je ne sais comment à l'explosion de la dernière bombonne d'oxygène, on est coincés depuis deux heures, j'ai réussi à dégager la poutre un peu comme j'ai pus pour que tu puisses respirer »

« Plus jamais ! » Fit June faisant référence au moment où Owen avait bougé légèrement la poutre, avant d'avoir une quinte de toux dut à la fumée.

« Tu as été courageuse Johnson, ta sœur sera fière quand elle l'apprendra »

« Elle est toujours fière… de moi »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » Fit June ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Le silence s'abattit, ils étaient vraiment en mauvaise posture, Owen avait plusieurs brûlures au second et troisième degrés, tout comme June dont la respiration était forte et difficile. Soudain, June demanda quelque chose qui inquiéta Owen :

« Docteur … Hunt, je ne pense pas que c'est …. normal d'être … complètement gelée alors que nous sommes …. au …. beau milieu d'un …incendie, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non ça n'est pas normal ! Tu dois faire une hémorragie interne dans la partie que je n'ai pas pût examiner ! » Fit Owen en voulant déplacer la poutre.

« Non ! » Commença June en retenant des larmes de douleurs.

« Tu peux le faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?! »

« Je vous écouterais et je ne déplacerais pas cette poutre comme vous voulez le faire maintenant ! » S'écria June avant de se remettre à tousser.

« Tu dois te calmer, on a presque plus d'oxygène »

« Je suis calme ! Dîtes-moi que les pompiers arrivent ! »

« Docteur Hunt ?! » S'écria un pompier.

« Oui ?! »

« On peut vous sortir de là ! »

« Et ma résidente ?! »

« Pas encore, on a besoin de temps ! »

« Alors je reste là ! »

« Non partez ! »Fit June.

« Hors de question que je te laisse ici, je t'ai demandé de venir et c'est à cause de moi que tu en es là, alors je reste » Déclara Owen d'un ton ferme et définitif.

« Comme vous le voulez ! On fait du plus vite que l'on peut ! » S'écria le pompier.

« Vous croyez que ma sœur sait pour … Cross ? »

« Il y a des chances. Comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir en apprenant qu'il nous a abandonné ? »

« Deux solutions »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Un, elle le frappe, deux elle le tue »

« Je vois. Bon toujours aussi froid?"

"Pire qu'une girafe... dans un ... igloo."

"Et ta jambe? "

"Je ...je sais pas." Fit-elle complètement perdue.

"La poutre et le clou ont du couper ta circulation sanguine et puis ça s'infecte sûrement, il faut l'enlever maintenant!"

"Quoi ... mais qu'es ce que vous faites?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle le vit prendre des compresses dans son sac.

"Calme toi c'est pour quand les pompiers vont venir."

"Je vais ... pas vous apprendre que ... si la fémorale est touchée ... je risque de me vider de mon sang."

"La fémorale n'est pas touchée!" Dit-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui même avant de soulever sans prévenir la poutre et de la jeter comme il put avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il se jeta sur la blessure de June avec des compresses et ajouta avec un léger sourire "la fémorale n'est pas touché." June qui était à bout de force et à peine consciente fit "Bravo. Une chance sur dix."

Owen hurla pour qu'un pompier l'entende :

« Oui ?! » Cria le même pompier que tout à l'heure après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables.

« Ma résidente est mal en point! Et les flammes se rapprochent vous devez faire vite ! » Dit-il en voyant que le feu commençait à prendre sur la poutre qu'il venait de jeter.

« Bien ! Allez les gars ont accélèrent ! Je refuse que l'on perde deux médecins ! » Cria le pompier à es collègues.

« Elle va me tuer … » Fit June dont la respiration lui revenait mais fut encore plus douloureuse qu'auparavant, sa jambe lui faisait mal, et elle avait toujours froid.

« Qui ? »

« Johanna, elle a toujours eu peur qu'un … truc … comme ça m'arrive »

« Je comprends, moi j'ai failli perdre mon ex-femme dans un crash d'avion »

« Chouette alors … » Fit June en grelottant « On a pas de couvertures à disposition des fois ? »

« Non, et ça ne serait pas une bonne idée »

Owen et June passèrent encore dix minutes sans nouvelles des pompiers, jusqu'à ce que le pompier qui était chargé de rester en contact leur annonce une bonne nouvelle :

« On va vous sortir de là ! »

« Si c'est le cas je vous embrasse ! » Fit June qui manquait nettement d'oxygène.

Les pompiers arrivèrent et mirent June sur une civière, l'un d'eux remplaça Owen qui faisait pression sur la blessure. Tout le monde sortit très vite du bâtiment et montèrent dans une ambulance direction l'hôpital.

Durant le trajet, ils eurent des premiers soins et l'on donnait à June des anti-douleurs qui finirent de l'endormir complètement. Owen en profita pour faire bipper Grey, Torres et Kepner afin qu'elles soient prêtes pour leur arrivée.

-À l'hôpital-

La chef Bailey était dans tout ces états depuis des heures et s'était promis un nombre fois impressionnant de tuer celui qui lui avait dit que c'était sans danger! Puis, elle reçu l'appel libérateur. Elle prévint les médecins concernés, elle était dans un état incroyable puis elle croisa Karev:

"Ah j'ai besoin de vous!"

"Pour changer!" Ironisa Alex.

"C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Karev, j'ai besoin que vous gardiez Johnson a l'écart une petite heure."

"On a des nouvelles?" Demanda Alex en se sentant al à l'aise avec ce que lui demandait la chef.

"Ils sont sortis et ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes."

"Ouf! Et leur état?"

"J'ai eu Hunt au téléphone, lui ça à l'air d'aller par contre il a dis que June aurait besoin de radios et sûrement d'une opération alors vous éloignez Johanna et je vous préviens quand ils sont au bloc ."

"Ok j'y vais." Fit-il en partant.

Alex chercha Johanna un peu partout et la trouva en train de travailler, sûrement pour se changer les idées :

« Je te dérange ? » Demanda Alex en se mettant derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Que tu m'accompagnes boire un café »

« J'aime pas le café et je suis occupée »

«En fait, je te laissais pas le choix »

Alex prit la main de Johanna et la tira derrière lui, Johanna soupira et le suivit bon gré mal gré.

« Installe-toi, je te rejoins »

Johanna obéit et prit une table devant la grande baie vitrée, elle observa les gens entrés dans l'hôpital, et d'autres en sortirent.

« Et un thé à la pêche blanche un » Fit Alex en lui posant une tasse devant elle.

« Merci »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« ça va, j'aimerais juste avoir des nouvelles, ça me tue de ne rien savoir »

« Je suis sûr que June et Owen vont bien »Fit-il la boule au ventre, il avait envie de lui dire que sa sœur arrivait mais il savait que Bailey avait raison.

Dans un des couloirs menant aux urgences était appuyer Andrew.

"Je croyais que tu devais aller reprendre tes esprits." Fit Arizona qui arrivait.

"Ils viennent de dire à la télé qu'ils sont en chemin pour l'hôpital."

"Tu devrais pas rester là."

"Ils ont rien dit sur leurs états de santé."

"Aller viens je t'invite à la cafet' je suis sûre que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as rien avaler."

"C'est bon pas besoin de m'occuper, je vais pas bouger d'ici. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va alors j'écoute et je retourne bosser."

"Comme tu voudras ou tu devrais peut-être rentrer? " Proposa-t-elle.

"Non ça va aller. Merci." Répondit-il plus agréablement.

-Un peu plus loin-

Callie regardait les radios de June lorsque Owen arriva.

"Plus tard, tu me laissera regarder cette épaule." Fit Callie.

"Je vais bien." Répondit d'un ton convaincant "Alors qu'est ce que ça dit?"

"C'est incroyable! Elle a deux fractures! Deux! Une côte et une petite fracture de l'omoplate. J'en reviens pas!"

"Elle est forte." Sourit Owen.

"Alors bien sûr elle a des traumatismes à peu près partout et on l'emmène au bloc pour sa jambe, mais c'est tout alors qu'il y a moins d'une heure, elle était sous une poutre." Fit Callie qui arrivait à peine à croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

"Oui et sa jambe s'en est où?"

"L'hémorragie est toujours sous contrôle, il va falloir voir ce que le clou à pu abîmer comme tissu, éliminer l'infection."

"J'espère que ça va aller."

"Je peux rien te dire avant d'avoir vu le dégât qu'à pu faire ce clou."

"En plus, j'ai été obligé de bouger la poutre alors ..."

"Tu n'avais pas le choix elle aurait suffoquée."

BIP BIP

"Faut que j'y aille, ils sont près."

"Ok je vais à l'observatoire."

"C'est pas dans ce bloc là."

"Quoi?!"

"Grey a pensé que Johanna en avait eu assez aujourd'hui, si on l'avait fait là-bas elle serait venu et ça sert à rien, et pour toi non plus, tu devrais aller voir Amélia."

"Oui bien sûr." Répondit-il avant de partir.

Il voulait savoir comment allait June, c'était évident mais il avait aussi très envie de voir Amélia. Arrivé dans le couloir qu'on lui avait indiqué, il entendit le bruit très spécifique d'Amélia en pleine crise de nerfs avec Maggie tentant de la calmer. Il entra alors rapidement dans la pièce ce qui eu le don de provoquer un long silence. Puis, Amélia qui ne bougeait plus tant elle était surprise, se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors Owen s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien Amélia, je suis là."

"Je je croyais que je t'avais ..."

"Tu ne m'as perdu Amélia, je suis là et tu ne me perdra pas." Fit-il d'un ton calme, doux et posé avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Dans le coin de la pièce, Maggie regardait la scène les larmes aux yeux tel une adolescente devant le film Titanic.

-Du côté de Johanna et Alex-

Ils passèrent une heure et demie dans la cafétéria, Alex avait reçu un sms l'informant qu'il pouvait laisser Johanna tranquille, soudain il vit Jackson débarquer, ce dernier fut étonné en apercevant Johanna :

« Vous n'êtes pas avec votre sœur ? »

« Jackson … »Prévint Alex.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Johanna perdue.

« Elle est là depuis une heure » Expliqua Jackson.

Johanna se figea et fixa Alex avec un regard dur :

« Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »Cria Johanna les larmes aux yeux.

« Bailey m'a demandé de le faire, je ne voulais pas mais … »

« Mais rien du tout ! Quel genre de personne fait ça ! Quel genre de personne accepte de ne pas dire à une personne qui est sur le point de perdre la personne à qui elle tient que cette dernière est sortie d'affaire ?! » Hurla Johanna.

« Ecoute, je … »Tenta Alex en essayant de lui attraper la main.

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es un menteur tu n'as pas de cœur ! » Fit Johanna en partant.

« Merci Avery ! Franchement merci ! »Cria Alex, énervé, avant de partir.

Johanna courut et elle réussi à apprendre que sa sœur était au bloc trois, elle chercha à s'approcher mais elle vit Arizona qui lui bloquait délibérément le passage :

« Pousse-toi »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer, la famille doit … »Commença la blonde.

« Si tu me dis que je dois attendre en salle d'attente tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »

« Je gère » Fit Jackson en arrivant, ce dernier avait en effet suivi Johanna une fois que Alex l'eut engueulé.

Jackson emmena Johanna ailleurs :

« Ils s'en sortent tout se passe bien, April m'a envoyé un de ses internes pour me prévenir »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

Johanna et Jackson passèrent les heures qui suivirent à discuter, à apprendre à se connaître, ils se trouvèrent plusieurs points en commun, ils avaient tout pour être amis.

Owen laissa Amélia quelques minutes, il voulait avoir une explication avec son interne, le cher et tant aimé Cross! On lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait aux urgences, alors il s'y dirigea et entra dans la salle. Il vit Cross qui réunissait ses affaires, son nez était nettement abîmé.

"Moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu étais là, j'ai ma réponse: Johanna." Rit Owen pour lui même. En face, Cross ne bronchait, il savait que la moindre chose qu'il pourrait dire ou faire se retournerai contre lui.

"Tu comptes réellement m'ignorer? Décidément, c'est ton action du jour!" Fit Owen en tournant la tête, il vit du sang par terre le long du mur. "Et bah en plus de tout tes défauts, tu n'es vraiment pas doué!"

"J'ai eu un petit soucis, j'ai été un peu secoué." Répondit Cross sachant finalement qu'il fallait bien dire quelque chose.

"Ah? Secoué?!' Fit Owen amusé. "Ah je sais, Deluca! Bah tu sais quoi? Il a eu raison, tout comme Johanna a eu raison de te peter le nez! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour les aider! Seulement, je pouvais pas être là parce que j'étais avec la fille que tu as lâchement abandonné sous une poutre au milieu d'un incendie! Et comme si ça suffisait pas de l'avoir abandonné, c'est aussi toi qui l'a jeté sous cette poutre! Tout ça pour quoi?! Pour retourner tranquillement à ta petite vie d'interne miséreux! Tu n'es qu'un abruti et un incompétent! On aurait très bien pu s'en sortir tout les trois sans catastrophe et sans drame!" Dit-il en ayant effacer toute trace d'humour laissant juste sa colère parler.

"Non, on pouvait pas! Je l'ai vu la poutre et ..." tenta de répondre le plus jeune.

"D'abord, tu ne me contredit pas! Oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur si je te dis qu'on pouvait s'en sortir, c'est qu'on pouvait s'en sortir tout les trois sains et saufs! La poutre est tombé en bas des gravas et toi tu était déjà dessus! Personne ne craignait rien! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que s'est d'être coincé sous une poutre? NON! Et d'avoir un clou de chantier dans la jambe?! A moindre que tu veuilles que j'essaye? C'est dommage, j'ai pas de clou mais un scalpel pourrait faire l'affaire et je le tournerai comme j'ai été obligé de le faire à June!"

En face, Cross devenait blanc comme un linge, il n'arrivait plus à analyser quoique ce soit, il se demandait même si le docteur Hunt était capable d'une chose pareille ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait la peur de sa vie, il comprenait que les épisodes de la poutre, du nez cassé ou encore de la demie suffocation contre le mur n'étaient que les antipasti et que là il avait le droit à un plat principal bien corsé et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait aucune envie de connaître le dessert. Et puis Owen reprit:

"Mais non je ne le ferais pas et tu sais pourquoi?! Parce que mon but dans la vie, c'est de soigner les gens et pas de les blesser! Et en plus tu es tellement nul que tu t'evanouirai au bout de trente secondes! Pauvre lâche! J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à voir des gens se sacrifier pour en sauver d'autres, des gens courageux et qui n'en avaient rien à faire de leur propre destin! Une chose est sûre, tu fais pas partit d'eux et tu n'en fera jamais partit! Et pour être médecin, il faut aussi de ce courage surtout ici! Regarde autour de toi! Ouvre tes yeux! Grey s'est retrouvé la main sur une bombe dans la poitrine d'un gars! Avery est allé dans un bus prêt à exploser pour sauver une gamine! Où encore Shepherd, qui s'est surexposé aux radiations pendant une opération parce qu'elle voulait être sûr que ça fonctionnerait! Et j'en passe! Et comme si tu n'avais pas été assez minable, tu as réellement aucune excuse! Tu es médecin enfin! En plus, c'est pas une inconnue! Quand je pense que tu lui as couru après! Quand on tient à quelqu'un on agit pas comme ça, une fille on la protège, on ne l'abandonne pas dans un incendie! Alors maintenant, tu peux reprendre des couleurs, j'ai fini de perdre mon temps avec toi!"

Owen sortit en claquant la porte, tout le monde le regardait mais il s'en fichait intérieurement il était fier de ne pas l'avoir mit en miettes, Amélia lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire mais il se demandait si il serait capable de se retenir mais finalement il avait réussi malgré que ça le démangeait encore de lui coller une bonne droite sur son pauvre nez cassé. Il était encore un peu sonné par tout ce qu'il venait de déblatérer. La sonnerie de son portable lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité.

"Le docteur Grey vous fait savoir que tout s'est bien passé. Plus de risque d'infection et aucune séquelles pour la mobilité de sa jambe. Hémorragie interne soignée sans complications » Annonça Edwards.

Andrew, qui était toujours dans le coin et qui avait entendu le remontage de bretelles, alla voir Owen:

"Docteur Hunt vous allez bien?"

"Oui merci j'ai réussi à ne pas le défigurer plus qu'il ne l'était." Plaisanta-t-il en montrant la pièce où se trouvait Cross." Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir."

"Non en effet votre épaule, comment va votre épaule?" Demanda Andrew alors que Owen fut surprit.

"Bien merci."

"Et ... euh ... vous avez des nouvelles de June?"

"Oui!" Répondit Hunt qui se demandait bien si ça allait sortir un jour. " Elle vient de sortir du bloc et tout va bien, elle aura besoin de beaucoup de récupération mais elle n'aura pas de séquelles. Je vais aller la voir, viens avec moi." Proposa-t-il.

"Euh non ... merci mais ..."

"Tu vas y aller quand même ? "

"Pas ce soir non je veux pas m'imposer."

"Mais elle aura sûrement envie de te voir."

"Ça je suis pas sûr,et puis elle sera avec sa soeur, je préfère les laisser tranquille, j'irai demain."

"Bon d'accord, je lui dit quand même que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles?"

"Comme vous voulez." Dit-il dans un faible sourire avant de s'en aller.

Quand June sortit enfin de bloc, Johanna alla directement à son chevet, elle avait dégagée Alex, mais Riggs était à ses côtés, cependant il dut partir pour une intervention :

« Je viendrai te voir après mon opération »Promit-il avant de partir.

Johanna lui sourit gentiment et installa un fauteuil près de sa sœur et lui saisit la main attendant que cette dernière ne se réveille.

Bailey, Arizona, Jackson, Alex et Richard regardaient la scène depuis l'extérieur de la chambre :

« Nous n'avions pas vu de tels liens depuis longtemps »Sourit Richard.

« C'est vrai » Fit Bailey.

« Elles ont vécues énormément de choses toutes les deux »Fit Arizona.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles sont soudées »Sourit à son tour Jackson avant de partir.

« Et maintenant, grâce à vous, Johanna me déteste »Fit Alex à Bailey avant de suivre Jackson.

« Un nouveau couple ? » Demanda Richard.

« Bientôt »Rit Arizona avec un regard conspirateur.

« Je dois à parler à notre Reine des Enfers »Soupira Bailey.

« Reine des enfers ? »Demanda Richard, perdu.

« Plusieurs internes et résidents lui ont donnés ce surnom »

« Elle est dure mais le niveau de nos résidents et internes augmentent » Commenta Arizona « Sauf Cross qui lui, risque de stagner pendant un temps »

Bailey entra dans la chambre :

« Docteur Johnson ? » Demanda Miranda.

« Sortez de la chambre de ma sœur » Ordonna Johanna s'en même prendre la peine de la regarder.

« Je suis encore dans mon hôpital »

« Et là vous êtes dans la chambre de ma sœur »

« J'ai demandé à Alex de ne pas vous prévenir pour votre propre bien »

« Voyez à quel point ça a marché »Fit sarcastiquement Johanna.

« Je vois, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Quand vous aurez dormi un peu vous comprendrez à quel point j'avais raison »

« Je suis pas votre fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'être dorloter, alors ne me mettez plus jamais à l'écart » Fit durement Johanna en regardant Bailey sortir.

« Tu dois vraiment … arrêter de t'en prendre … aux gens »Fit soudainement une voix.

« June ? JUNE ?! » S'écria Johanna en se mettant debout.

«Hum » Marmonna-t-elle en essayant de bouger sans y parvenir « Aïe … »

« Doucement, tu ressors de chirurgie » Fit Johanna en lui donnant de l'eau.

« Rends-moi service »Murmura June en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la lumière.

« Tout ce que tu veux »

"Me laisse jamais plus aller en traumato." Marmonna à nouveau June, faisant exploser de rire Johanna.

« Promis »


	7. Chapter 7

« Johanna ! Attends-moi ! » Fit Riggs en courant pour la rattraper « Thé ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet une fois à sa hauteur.

« Merci, tu as réussi à courir avec un thé et un café à la main sans en renverser ou je rêve ? » Demanda Johanna en souriant.

« Je suis un homme aux multiples talents. Tu vas voir ta sœur ? »

« Oui, elle est encore confinée ici et toujours sous morphine et d'ailleurs d'après Bailey la morphine lui fait sacrément effet. »

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle s'en sortirait. Au fait, tout va bien avec Karev ? »

« oui pourquoi ? » Menti Johanna.

« Tu as l'air un peu froide avec lui »

« ça te pose un problème ? »

« Pas le moins du monde »

«Johanna, tu vas voir June ? » Demanda Arizona en les rejoignant, accompagnée de Jackson.

« Oui »

« ça te gêne si nous t'accompagnions ? » Demanda à son tour Jackson.

« pas du tout, vous êtes les bienvenus, bon on se voit plus tard ? » Fit Johanna à Riggs.

« Bien sûr » Sourit ce dernier avant de partir.

Arizona, Johanna et Jackson entrèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur, à l'intérieur se trouvait Alex. Johanna ne lui accorda même pas un regard, Arizona toisa Alex, elle comprenait pourquoi Alex n'avait rien dit même si elle n'approuvait pas, et Jackson donna un sourire de réconfort à Alex qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une fois au bon étage, ils sortirent tous les trois :

« Tu comptes lui reparler un jour ? » Demanda Jackson en avalant une gorgé de son café.

« Je n'en sais rien, je suis trop énervée contre lui pour le moment » Expliqua Johanna.

« Tu devrais lui pardonner ! En plus vous êtes adorables tous les deux ! » S'écria Arizona.

« Tu serais la fille parfaite pour lui, équilibrée, sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle veut … »Commença Jackson.

« Vous vous êtes improvisés marieurs tous les deux ou quoi ?! » S'exclama Johanna agacée.

« Non, c'est juste que c'est dommage que vous gaspilliez votre temps à vous faire la tête, enfin, à ce que tu lui fasses la tête »Expliqua Jackson.

« Avery a le point » Fit Arizona.

« Merci du soutien » Râla Johanna « Et puis je n'ai rien à lui dire, on a rien en commun »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je vous avais vu entrer dans la salle de garde et en ressortir que deux heures plus tard » Commenta Jackson l'air de rien.

« QUOI ?! » Cria Johanna en se retournant violemment « Est-ce que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?! »

« J'en ai peut-être parlé à April au détour d'un couloir … »

« ET ELLE NE M'A RIEN DIT ! »Cria à son tour Arizona.

« On se calme ! Ne perdons pas l'objectif de vu ! Alex a jamais eu de chance avec les filles avec qui il est sorti, il mérite quelqu'un comme toi, et puis il a essayé de te protéger » Tenta Jackson.

« Tu me redis ça encore une fois et je m'assure que tu passes à travers une fenêtre si rapidement pour que personne ne puisse te rattraper »Menaça Johanna.

« Ta gentillesse me va droit au cœur »Rit Jackson.

« Fait pas le malin Avery, après tout, elle est la reine des Enfers ! » Fit Arizona.

« Mais vous allez arrêter avec vos surnoms pourris ?! Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça ! »

« Si tu l'es ! » Firent en chœur Jackson et Arizona.

« En parlant d'horrible, quelqu'un à vu Cross ? »

« Bailey lui a donné quelques jours histoire que les choses se calment et que son nez s'arrange. D'ailleurs Johanna tu devrais savoir que la violence ne résout rien » Fit Arizona.

« Mais elle aide bien » Termina Johanna avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa sœur qui était réveillée mais toujours sous morphine, tiens elle avait reçu un ours en peluche avec un chapeau, elle regarda le mot à côté : _parce que les chapeaux sont les meilleurs accessoires au monde. T._

Pitié non pas lui …

La chambre de June était pleine de fleurs et de ballons :

« NANA ! »S'écria June.

« Nana ? »Répéta Arizona.

« Attends, me dit pas que c'est … »Commença Jackson en retenant un fou rire.

« Tu finis ta phrase et je te fais souffrir autant qu'une femme enceinte durant un accouchement » Prévint Johanna avant de s'approcher de sa sœur « Hey Ju … » Commença Johanna qui comprenait ce que voulait dire le docteur Bailey en parlant d'effets "étranges ".

« Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better » Chanta June, coupant sa sœur.

« Elle est vraiment géniale quand elle sous morphine »Rigola Arizona .

« June, ça va ? »

« ah ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, monsieur mouette à dit qu'il ferait beau aujourd'hui » Expliqua June.

« Monsieur Mouette ? » Demanda Jackson, perdu.

« le monsieur de la météo ! Il ressemble à une mouette ! » Fit June en prenant Jackson pour un imbécile.

« Ah oui, tout s'explique »Fit Johanna en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Nana ! Je veux un câlin ! NANA JE VEUX UN CALIN ! » Exigea June.

« Nana c'est toi ?! » S'écria Arizona.

« Tu viens juste de le comprendre ? » Demanda Jackson en riant.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! » Ordonna Johanna « Non June, pas tant que ton épaule ira mieux ! »

« Mais avant quand j'étais pas bien tu m'en faisais tout le temps et après j'allais mieux ! » S'écria June avant de s'adresser à Jackson et Arizona « Je crois qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques mais chuuuuut, elle doit pas savoir que je sais ! »

« On ne dira rien ! » Fit Jackson qui filmait la scène depuis tout à l'heure.

« On va te laisser d'accord ? Je reviendrais plus tard » Fit Johanna en tirant Jackson et Arizona derrière elle « Si vous dîtes un mot de tout ça à qui que soit je fais de votre vie un enfer d'accord ?! »

« Oui Ô grande maitresse des Enfers, nous ne vivons que pour obéir à vos ordres Ô grande magnificence ! » Se moqua Arizona avant de partir, tout comme Jackson.

Johanna soupira et parti pour sa visite quotidienne. Monsieur Jenkins va mieux, la petite Hannah on va devoir la surveiller. Finalement, aux alentours de dix heures, alors qu'elle parlait avec Riggs devant le bureau des infirmières, Alex arriva :

« Docteur Johnson ? J'ai besoin d'un avis »Fit-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Riggs qui lui fit un sourire en coin, pas du tout impressionné.

« Bien sûr »Fit froidement Johanna avant de le suivre.

Alex emmena Johanna jusque dans la salle des radios :

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues avec Riggs ?! » Ordonna Alex après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui.

« Bravo, tu m'as une fois encore menti ? Je te félicite »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti ! J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait faire ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment je me sentais ?! J'étais mal ! Et je ne suis jamais mal ! D'habitude je me fiche des états d'âmes des gens, ça me passe complètement au-dessus, mais dès que ça te touche toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est mon rôle de t'aider ! »

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Tu ne me dois rien ! »

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait essayer de discuter normalement comme deux adultes ?! »

« Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi ! » Cria Johanna.

« Bien ! » Fit Alex.

Puis, tout à coup Johanna et Alex s'embrassèrent :

« Tu vas me rendre complètement fou ! » S'énerva Alex entre deux baisers, lui enlevant sa blouse.

« Et moi j'ai envie de te frapper » Fit Johanna dans le même état en enlevant son tee-shirt à Alex.

« Je suis désolé » Murmura Alex avant de l'embrasser sur le cou.

« Prouve-le »

« Je le ferais que si tu acceptes de dîner avec moi »

« Un vrai rendez-vous ? » Demanda Johanna maintenant en sous-vêtements, tout comme Alex.

« Oui »

« On verra »

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la pièce, Alex l'embrassa une dernière fois discrètement avant de partir, Johanna, quant à elle, tenta de sa recoiffer du mieux qu'elle put, autant dire que son chignon était complètement fichu. Elle partit au admission où une infirmière lui avait demandé de venir pour remplir quelques papiers, quand, alors qu'elle était de dos elle sentit qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur la tête :

« Tu devrais vraiment mettre des chapeaux plus souvent »

Johanna se retourna et failli perdre sa mâchoire sur le sol :

« Toby ! Mais … Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Je vois à tes expressions que j'ai en effet, bien réussi à te surprendre, allé dans mes bras ma cousine préférée ! » Fit Toby.

« Cousine ?! » S'écrièrent les deux personnes qui accompagnaient Toby.

« Ah oui, je vous avais oublié. Alors Walter, Paige, je vous présente Johanna mon adorable, douce et gentille cousine Johanna » Fit Toby.

« Tu me refais une peur pareille et je t'assure que je t'endors suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps d'appeler toutes les personnes à qui tu dois de l'argent ! » S'écria Johanna.

«N'est-elle pas un rayon de soleil ? » Fit ironiquement Toby à Walter et Paige.

« Et toi tu es un emmerdeur de première, accro aux jeux et qui a finit à poil dans la Fontaine de Las Vegas… DEUX FOIS ! » Fit Johanna.

« Et ce jour là tu étais avec moi, peut-être pas nue, mais toute aussi bourrée ! »

« Vous êtes le docteur Johanna Johnson ?! » Demanda Walter, presque émerveillé à la surprise générale.

« Et vous devez êtes Walter O'Brian ? J'ai lu vos études, très intéressantes » Fit Johanna.

« J'ai lu les votre également , et je dois avouer que ça faisait du bien de lire enfin quelque chose qui est censé et intéressant, quand est votre prochaine publication ? »

« D'ici deux semaines »Sourit Johanna « J'ai lu quelque part que vous construisiez une fusée ? »

« C'est le cas, j'ai un projet en tête et je dois gagner un concours pour le réalisé, j'aimerais bien que l'on discute un peu plus »

« Mais avec plaisir ! »

« Bon c'est bon on a comprit, y a eu un coup de foudre scientifique mais faut savoir que vous êtes tous les deux en couple »

« Je ne suis pas en couple ! » Firent Johanna et Walter en même temps, faisant arquer un sourcil à Toby et rendant Paige triste.

« Bien sûr ! Tu as la tête de la fille qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air » Fit Toby.

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Qui est le spécialiste du langage corporel et de la psychologie ? Moi, toi tu te contentes d'ouvrir des boites crâniennes et de disséquer des cerveaux » Fit Toby.

« C'est charmant »Commenta Paige.

« Oh, excusez-moi, Johanna enchantée »Fit Johanna en serrant la main de Paige.

« Paige, Toby ne nous avais pas dit qu'il avait une cousine »

« Pourquoi tu nous as cachés qu'un membre de ta famille était brillant ?! » S'écria Walter.

« Walter ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! » Morigéna Paige.

« Toujours autant de tact, ça fait plaisir » Fit Toby en levant les yeux au ciel « Sinon où est ma deuxième cousine préférée qui a failli mourir ? »

« Tu as une deuxième cousine ?! » S'écria Paige.

« On est une famille assez grande »Expliqua Johanna « Et elle est dans sa chambre et sous morphine, seul les médecins peuvent la voir »

« Ah … Je pourrais la voir quand ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis médecin ?»

« D'ici un jour ou deux je pense, vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? Seul les médecins de CET hôpital peuvent la voir » Demanda Johanna à Paige, sachant à quel point Toby pouvait être parfois indécis.

«Un peu moins d'une semaine, on a un souci à réglé. »

« Où allez-vous dormir ? »

« On va sûrement prendre un hôtel.»Fit Walter.

« Nous avons une chambre d'amis avec June et Amélia, venez à la maison ! » Proposa Johanna.

« Amélia ? Tu as virée lesbienne ? » Demanda Toby.

« C'est une amie que nous hébergeons, abruti va ! »

« Je me renseigne c'est tout ! »

« Oui et bien arrête ! »

« Non, sinon avec qui t'es-tu envoyée en l'air ? »

« ça ne te concerne pas »

« Non mais ça m'intéresse, parce que vu ton ex-mari, je suis assez …. C'est quoi le mot ? » Demanda Toby à Paige.

« Inquiet ? »Proposa-t-elle.

« C'est ça ! Je suis assez inquiet de sur qui tu es encore tombée vu le con que s'était ! »

« Ta gentillesse naturelle m'étonnera toujours … » Soupira Johanna.

« Nous les génies avons quelques petits soucis de socialisations, tu devrais le savoir »

« Je m'en sors très bien ! j'ai des amis moi ! »

« Mais moi aussi ! »

« Docteur Johnson … »Commença Paige.

« Johanna »Corrigea Johanna.

« Johanna …. » Recommença Paige avant de se faire couper par Toby.

« Au fait je t'ai piqué tes clés dans ta poche, tu devrais vraiment être plus attentive, on t'attendra là-bas »

« ça vous gêne si je reste avec vous ? » Demanda Walter « J'aimerais que l'on discute, si ça vous va ? C'était bien comme ça ? » Fit Walter avant de demander son approbation à Paige qui hocha la tête.

« Oui pas de problèmes » Fit Johanna « Je t'envois l'adresse par sms »

« Et je conduis ! » Fit Toby en sprintant jusqu'au parking, suivit par Paige qui soupirait, désespérée.

« vous pourriez me parler un plus en profondeur de la sclérose en plaques ? » Demanda Walter, une fois seule avec Johanna dans son bureau.

« Bien sûr »

« Je vous ai apporté ce dossier, c'est celui de ma sœur, elle a cette maladie » Fit directement Walter.

« D'accord, alors, voyons voir …. »

-Pus tard-

Johanna rejoignit Arizona pour le déjeuner.

"Ça va toujours?" Demanda la blonde.

"Oui ça va, un de nos cousins est là pour quelques jours."

"C'est bien ça! Au fait, tu sais quand tes parents arrivent?"

"Je sais pas, ils m'en ont pas reparler et surtout j'en ai pas parler à June."

"Ça vous fera du bien, ils s'occuperont un peu d'elle."

"Ça se voit que tu connais pas nos parents!"

"Bah quand même! Ça aurait pu être dramatique!"

"Justement c'est leur rêve que ça tourne au drame. Bon parlons d'autres choses, tu veux bien?"

"Comme tu voudras." Répondit Arizona.

"Au fait ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Andrew? Il est allé voir June quand même?!"

"Franchement je pense pas mais ..." Fit-elle avant d'être coupé.

"QUOI?!"

"En tout cas, il n'arrête pas de me demander des nouvelles."

"Mais pourquoi il ne va pas la voir?"

"Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de déranger."

"C'est stupide." Constata Johanna.

"Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose et qu'on est pas au courant."

"Mouais j'espère qu'elle l'a pas jeté violemment et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas y aller."

BIP BIP

Johanna regarda son téléphone.

"Ah ils arrêtent la morphine!"

"Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle!"

"Oui et non parce que là elle risque d'être insupportable."

"Les médecins n'aiment être à la place des patients."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire par contre le point positif c'est que Toby pourra y aller. Bon il faut que je te laisse. A plus tard.

"À plus tard. Nana." Fit Arizona avec un grand sourire alors que Johanna quitta la salle avec un regard glacial.

-Le lendemain matin-

"Bon je te préviens je sais pas dans quel état elle va être, Toby." Fit Johanna devant la porte de la chambre de sa soeur.

"Je suis médecin je te rappelle."

"Oui mais c'est June."

"Oui c'est pas faux." Dit-il avant de rentrer.

"TOBY! C'est génial que tu sois là! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à sortir de là j'en ai marre!" Fit June en voyant ses invités.

"Ça m'aurait étonné." Râla Johanna.

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée." Fit Toby.

"C'est une excellente idée je veux rentrer chez moi!"

"On va attendre que Torres passe pour voir ce qu'elle dit." Fit Johanna.

"Je suis sa résidente préférée, alors je sais ce que je dis, je peux rentrer chez moi et la semaine prochaine je pourrais bosser."

"Faut peut être pas exagéré!" Fit Callie en entrant. "Bon tu peux sortir demain."

"YES!" Répondit June.

"Par contre pour le boulot on va attendre quelques semaines."

Alors que June n'était pas très heureuse de la seconde nouvelle alors que Johanna se demandait comment elle réussirait à la tenir jusque là.

Callie quitta la salle et Toby l'imita, alors les deux soeurs commencèrent à parler:

"J'ai un truc à te dire." Commença Johanna.

"Tu es enfin officiellement en couple avec Karev? !"

"Quoi?! Mais ... mais ... es ce que je te pose des questions sur Andrew moi?!"

"Non mais vu ta tête tu en meurs d'envie."

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!" Fit Johanna d'une mauvaise foi absolue.

"Alors pour anticiper toute question sache que j'ai fait une connerie qui doit être assez grosse pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans cet pièce alors qu'il se trouve régulièrement devant la porte."

"Sérieux? Mais qu'es-ce que tu as fichu?!"

"C'est bon ça arrive à tout le monde nan mais ! Pendant ce temps tu m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu voulais."

"C'est pas faux, bon moi aussi j'ai fait une connerie mais sûrement bien pire."

"Je m'attends à tout! Vas y."

"La connerie s'appelle papa et maman ..."

"QUOI?!" Fit June en essayant en vain de sauter de son lit.

"Desolé."

"Oh punaise c'est pas vrai qu'ils vont se ramener?!" Dit-elle toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

"C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, bon pour l'instant ils en ont pas reparlés mais..."

"Finalement à choisir entre les parents et rester cloué dans ce lit bah je préfère encore là deuxième solution."

"Je suis désolée, vraiment." Fit tristement Johanna.

"Bon ce qui est bien c'est que si ils m'énervent trop j'aurais la béquille pour les neutralisés."

Johanna partit dans un fou rire alors que la plus jeune ne comprit vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans.

Après un long moment à discuter, Johanna proposa de laisser sa place à Toby ce que June accepta avec grand plaisir.

"Mon cousin préféré! Alors raconte moi tout! Comment as-tu débarquer ici?"

"On doit sauver le monde." Répondit sobrement Toby.

"Ça va pas de pression et modeste par dessus le marché."

"Je t'explique juste la situation de pourquoi nous sommes là tous les 3."

"Et à trois pour sauver le monde c'est pas un peu maigre dis moi?" Ria June.

"Les autres nous aident du garage et puis entre mon cerveau de génie, Paige et l'autre tête de chou de O'Brian on s'en sort bien."

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier "O'Brian""

"Beaucoup mais je le cache très bien. "

"Et il un petit nom?" Fit-elle en pouffant de rire.

"Walter! D'ailleurs il a eu un coup de foudre pour ta soeur. Intellectuel j'entends."

"Ah tu me rassure! Il y en a déjà deux qui lui courent après ça suffit!"

"Ah je savais bien qu'elle s'était envoyer en l'air."

"Pardon?!"

"Hier quand on est arrivé elle avait une tête de quelqu'un qui venait de s'envoyer en l'air!"

"Ah c'est qu'en plus dans c'est cas là on a une tête particulière."

"Ah oui comme je peux dire pour toi que ça doit faire un moment que c'c'est pas arrivé."

"AH AH AH c'est très drôle Toby, bon revenons à ma soeur j'espère que c'est toujours les deux mêmes."

"Oh quand même!"

"Bah quoi?! Ils se sont peut être barré, je les comprendrai."

"Ça serait pas étonnant. Tu sais ce qu'on dit l'homme fuit devant le danger."

"Comme je les comprends!"

« Bon changeons de sujet ! Demain c'est moi qui te ramène ! »

« Chouette ! On pourrait faire un arrêt tacos ? »

« On verra si tu es sage ! »

« Je n'ai pas quatre ! »

« Parfois tu agis comme tel ! »

« Arrête on dirait mon père ! »

« Pitié me parle pas de lui ! Je l'avais oublié ! Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que Johanna, toi et moi nous nous rencontrions en cachette à cause de lui, quel oncle merveilleux … »

« Nos parents recherchent la perfection… enfin ils cherchent à atteindre l'idée qu'ils se font de la perfection. D'ailleurs en parlant de parents, ils débarquent bientôt »

« Oh ça sent pas bon ça … »

« Exactement ce que je me suis dit quand Johanna me l'a apprit »

« Bon, je te retrouve demain »

De son côté Johanna était en grande discussion avec Walter, ils parlaient théories et évolution. Riggs, Jackson, Karev et Arizona regardaient la scène de loin :

« C'est qui celui-là ?! » Demanda Alex, la jalousie pointant le bout de son nez.

« Un ami de son cousin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu un des plus gros cerveau de notre époque » Expliqua Arizona en mangeant des bonbons.

« Ils sont très proches »Commenta Jackson.

« Un peu trop même … »Fit Riggs.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?! » Demanda une April essoufflée.

« Ils discutent » Lui répondit Arizona.

« J'ai besoin de lui parler moi ! » Grogna Alex.

« Tu crois être le seul ? » Demanda Riggs sur le même ton, fusillant Alex du regard.

« ça devient intéressant » Murmura Jackson en se déplacant à côté de Arizona et April pour mieux observer l'échange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » Demanda hargneusement Alex.

« Rien qui ne te regarde »

« Si ça me regarde justement ! »

« Ah, j'ai hâte que tu m'expliques pourquoi »

« Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre »

« Donc tu n'as aucun argument » Fit Riggs en partant vers Johanna, imité par Alex.

« Deux coqs dans la même basse-cour j'adore » Se régala April.

« Les triangles amoureux, je ne rêve que de ça » S'extasia Arizona.

« La pauvre Johanna … » Murmura Jackson avant de se remettre au travail « Surtout dites-moi si il y a du nouveau »

« Compte sur nous ! » Assura April.

Le lendemain maintenant, Johanna avait un jour congé pour la sortie de sa sœur de l'hôpital, elle était accompagnée de Toby qui avait pris une chaise roulante :

« Elle va refuser de monter dessus » Prévint Johanna.

« Même pas peur ! Au fait ! Avant que j'oublie, on se prend un selfie, en me faisant un diagnostique j'ai compris qu'il fallait que resserre les liens que j'avais avec les gens donc … »

« J'aime pas les photos »

« Moi non plus mais c'est pas grave … allé dit O'brien est un abruti »

Au moment où Toby allait prendre la photo Johanna eut une meilleure idée et embrassa son cousin sur la joue, le faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Tu n'as pas fais ça depuis des années » Se souvint ce dernier.

« Regarde » Fit Johanna en sortant un médaillon qu'elle gardait toujours caché sous son tee-shirt.

« Ah oui ! Je te l'avais offert pour tes dix-huits ans quand tu as finis ta licence, j'avais gagné l'argent au poker ! L'inscription est toujours là ? »

« Oh oui le « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un cousin aussi génial » est toujours là » Rit Johanna.

« J'ai toujours le premier chapeau que tu m'as offert »Confessa Toby.

« Ce jour-là j'ai participé à la création du Toby actuel »Soupira Johanna.

« Je suis un homme incroyable ! Tu devrais me voir avec un soutien-gorge noix de coco je suis encore plus canon ! »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! »

« Au fait, j'ai demandé à Walter de créé un salon de discussion privé sur nos téléphones à toi, June et moi, personne ne peut le pirater et tout est sécurisé »

« Je te préviens si tu refais la même chose qu'à Rio avec les photos je te tue ! »

« Ce voyage a été mémorable ! Chacun de nos voyages étaient mémorables ! Cet hiver je penses aller au Mexique, ça te tente ? »

« On verra si je peux me libérer, en attendant allons chercher sa majesté l'handicapé » Fit Johanna en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

« L'handicapé elle t'émerge » Répliqua sa sœur qui était debout avec des béquilles.

« Un nouveau mot ? »Demanda Toby.

« Elle adore se renouveler »Soupira Johanna.

« Est-ce que votre perfection accepterait de poser son royal derrière dans ce fauteuil ? » Fit Toby.

« Même pas en rêve ! » S'écria June « T'approche pas de moi avec ça ! » Continua la jeune femme en essayant de lui donner des coups de béquille.

Toby réussi à lui en enlever sa béquille et à la faire asseoir, et ça, pensa Johanna était proche d'un miracle.

« En voiture Simone ! » Se moqua Toby.

Les trois traversèrent l'hôpital, avec une June plus qu'agitée, arrivés sur le parking Johanna et Toby eurent la même idée :

« Le dernier à la rattrapé paie le dîner ! » Paria Toby.

« Je veux manger français ce soir »

« Et moi espagnol ! »

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensez là ?! » Demanda June un peu paniquée.

« Un … »Commença à compter Toby.

« Deux » Continua Johanna.

« TROIS ! » firent-ils en même avant de pousser le fauteuil de toute leur force avant de se mettre à courir après, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient épiés par la moitié des collègues de Johanna ainsi que par Andrew.

« GAGNÉ ! » Hurla Johanna en riant aux éclats.

« Tu as triché ! » Accusa Toby.

« J'ai la nausée … »Se plaignit June.

« Et non ! Je conduis et toi tu la mets dans la voiture ! »Ordonna fièrement Johanna.

« On a parlé des repas, pas de jouer les déménageurs ! »

« Hey ! Je suis là ! Et j'ai besoin de personne! » S'écria June.

« Oui oui on sait maintenant chut » Fit Toby.

« Pierre papier ciseau ? » Proposa Johanna.

« OK »

Toby sortit un ciseau et Johanna une pierre :

« Je veux une revanche ! » S'écria Toby.

« Même pas en rêve ! Et je dois avouer que je suis déçue, moi qui te croyait doué … »

« Toi je vais t'étouffer avec ton oreiller si tu continues »

« Bon on peut y aller où on attend que le pape vienne me bénir »

« Tu n'es pas croyante June … » Firent les deux cousins en même temps.

« Bah justement ! »

« Bon sang mais tu es lourde ! Arrête les gâteaux ! » Se plaignit Toby.

« Le jour où tu arrêteras les chapeaux ! » Contra June.

« Même pas en rêve »

« Les enfants en voiture ! » S'écria Johanna qui regardait son téléphone.

« Un sms de qui ? » Demanda Toby curieux.

« Alex » Répondit Johanna.

« Il veut quoi ?! » s'enquérit June.

« Savoir où j'aimerais que l'on dîne pour notre premier rendez-vous »

« Tu as accepté un vrai rencard ? » S'étonna Toby « Je croyais que tu détestais les rencards »

« C'est toujours le cas mais je ne sais pas comment y échapper »

« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution … »Commença June.

« LAS VEGAS ! » Fit Toby fou de joie avant de se prendre deux regards noirs « bah quoi ? »

« On ne t'aidera pas à renforcer ton addiction ! » Fit June.

« C'est mon mode de vie ! » Se plaignit le génie.

« Oui et bien fait du sport pour compenser ! » Soupira Johanna.

« Le sport il n'y a que ça de vrai, quoique June ne doit plus savoir ce que c'est vu à quel point elle est rouillée ! » Se moqua Toby.

« Je vais te le faire bouffer ton chapeau tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie ! »

"Il y a le sport en chambre aussi." Proposa Johanna.

"Ça non plus tu ne sait plus ce que c'est." Réagit Toby.

"Tu vas souffrir!" Cria-t-elle en le frappant avec la jambe et le bras qu'il lui reste de potable.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut jonché de rire et de promesses de mort envers Toby. Lorsque Johanna se gara, June s'étonna qu'une autre voiture y était déjà garée.

« C'est la voiture de qui ? » Demanda June.

« On te l'a pas dit ? » S'étonna Johanna.

« Bah si c'était le cas je ne poserais pas la question nunuche … »

« Votre amour mutuelle m'avait manquée » Rit Toby.

« La ferme ! » Firent les deux sœurs en chœur.

Johanna sortit la voiture, récupéra la sac contenant les quelques affaires de June qui étaient restés à l'hôpital. Toby sortit le fauteuil roulant puis força une nouvelle fois June à s'asseoir dedans qui râla.

« Promis je te laisse utiliser tes béquilles demain »

« Et pourquoi pas dès maintenant !? »

« Parce que ça ne te fera pas de mal de te reposer encore un peu » Fit Johanna à la place de Toby.

« Allé, tu vas rencontrer monsieur Ego-Maniac et la douce et innocente Paige » Fit sarcastiquement Toby.

« Walter n'est pas si affreux que ça ! »

« Tu parles ! C'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux des je sais tout ! » S'écria Toby.

« Tu confonds avec toi je crois ! » fit Johanna avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Joyeux retour ! » S'écria Paige avec un gâteau dans les mains.

« Merci joyeuse inconnue ! » Rigola June.

« Je suis Paige » Se présenta-t-elle « j'ai fais un gâteau au chocolat j'espère que tu aimes ça, c'est le préféré de mon fils »

« J'adore le gâteau au chocolat ! Et toi tu dois être Ego-Maniac »

« Et toi tu es la fille qui a réussi à se casser l'une des parties du corps les plus durs à casser »

« J'ai un talent bien à moi. Bon, qui en dehors de moi est normale ? » demanda June.

« Moi » Sourit Paige avec en train.

« Amen ! Je vais me regarder un film ça t'intéresse ? Laissons les génies entre eux »

« Nous aussi ont veut du gâteau au chocolat ! » Se plaignit Toby.

« C'est pour les convalescents et les gens normaux ! » Répondit Paige en suivant June qui partit vers sa chambre et prit les béquilles pour monter l'escalier.

« Excusez-moi, je dois répondre » Fit soudainement Johanna.

« On se prépare un trivial poursuite genius ? » Proposa au même moment Toby.

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite »Fit Johanna en s'éloignant « Allô ? »

« Johanna ? C'est Meredith Grey, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main »

« Je t'écoute »

« Est-ce que ta sœur serait en forme pour du babysitting ? »

« Elle pète la forme, elle en sera ravie »Mentit Johanna sachant pertinemment que contrairement à elle, June et les enfants font 318973140741 …

« Je pourrais les déposer vers huit heures ? »

« Bien sûr pas de soucis ! »

« Merci ça m'arrange beaucoup ! »

« Quand tu veux ! »

Johanna raccrocha et quand elle rejoignit son cousin, Toby su immédiatement que sa cousine venait de faire une crasse à sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

« June va faire du babysitting demain »

« La pauvre »Soupira Walter.

« Elle va te tuer » Fit Toby.

Le reste de la journée se passa un peu près sans encombre. Une fois dans son lit, June était ravie de ne plus être prise pour une handicapée par Toby et Johanna et également par l'arrêt de leurs tortures.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, son téléphone se mit à illuminer la pièce suivit par ce son si caractéristique de l'abeille en perdition: le vibreur.

"Qui est l'abruti qui ose m'empêcher de dormir!" Se dit June.

Lorsqu'elle déverouilla son téléphone, elle ne put retenir un sourire, pourtant elle avait très envie de jeter son téléphone et de dormir, seulement à la vue de ce nom là, elle était bien trop curieuse pour laisser cette chance, alors elle appuya sur le nom proposé "Andrew" à et lit rapidement le SMS:

"J'ai appris que tu étais rentrée aujourd'hui, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésites pas je ne suis pas très loin. Andrew."

Ce message lui faisait plaisir et en même temps lui confirmait que c'était bien à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant l'accident qu'il avait gardé quelque peu ses distances depuis. Ça l'attristait un peu mais en même temps même si ça se produisait aujourd'hui ne ferait - elle pas la même chose. C'est bien ce que June pensait, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

Le lendemain matin Johanna réveilla sa soeur :

"Juuuuuuuuuune debout !"

"Pourquoi ?" Grogna June

"Tu fais du babysitting aujourd'hui "

"Tes blagues sont de pire en pire"

"Malheureusement c'est la vérité vraie" Fit Toby en s'Incrustant

"Je déteste ces machins qui bavent et passent leur journée à pleurer manger et faire caca "

"T'en a trois aujourd'hui"

"Je vous deteste"

"Amuse toi bien !"

Johanna et Toby se dépêchèrent de sortir avant de subir les foudres de June.

-Plus tard-

"J'en reviens toujours pas que je me retrouve à garder la marmaille!"

"Ça va bien se passer! Ta soeur adoré les enfants et s'en occupe très bien, ça peut être génétique." Reprit le doc.

"Toby, tu as vu ma mère?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié notre chère Elizabeth Johnson!"

"Tu veux pas m'apprendre à l'oublier?"

"Non on oublie pas notre chère impératrice du mal."

"Tu as raison elle serait capable de venir m'étouffer dans mon sommeil!"

D'un coup, on sonna à la porte et le bruit des chamailleries d'enfants se firent entendre.

"Oh ça sent pas bon ça!" Déclara June.

"Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça!"

"Au lieu de faire ta tête de merlan frit tu ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir!" Toby s'exécuta et les enfants entrèrent dans la maison. Une fois qu'ils furent occupé, Toby retourna continuer à discuter avec sa cousine.

"Alors je veux savoir?" Fit cette dernière.

"Qui est la fille à qui je te fais pensé et pourquoi quand tu parles d'elle tu as les yeux qui brillent."

"Les yeux qui brillent est un phénomène physique dû à des éléments comme la fatigue ou des éléments extérieurs."

"Toby!" Dit-elle en le menaçant avec sa béquille.

"OK je t'ai déjà parlé d'Happy?"

"La mécano du groupe c'est ça?"

"Oui."

"T'as l'air bien accro mon pauvre vieux."

"Le problème c'est qu'elle est un peu comme toi elle croit pas en l'amour et en est réticente."

"Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!" Dit ironiquement June.

"Vous souffrez toutes les deux de la même pathologie, vous n'avez pas reçu d'amour pendant votre enfance alors c'est comme si vous n'étiez pas capables de le faire à votre tour."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'analyser Toby."

"Je peux même pas te demander conseil?" Fit-il étonné.

"Je sais pas quoi te dire moi, je suis pas génie non plus! C'est pas la même situation."

"En ce moment qu'es-ce que tu voudrais que Andrew fasses?"

"Quoi?! Mais comment tu sais ça toi?!"

"J'ai mes sources."

"Oui bah t'as source elle n'as qu'à brûler dans son royaume! Non brûler est pas le mot approprié en ce moment." Se reprit June . "Et puis arrêtes de lire en moi c'est pénible."

"Aller un tout petit conseil de rien du tout!"

"Je sais pas moi! Sois présent sans trop l'être, laisse la s'apercevoir que tu peux lui manquer."

"Bah voilà quand tu veux!"

"Tu me casses les pieds!"

"Ça tombe bien je dois aller sauver le monde a plus tard."

Non! Me laisse pas toute seule avec les petites choses qui bougent !" Cria-t-elle mais trop tard il était déjà partit.

"Les petites choses qui bougent sont des enfants. Répète après moi EN-FANT"

"Petites choses qui bougent" Répéta avec obstination June.

-1 heure plus tard-

La maison ne ressemblait à plus rien finalement à part un vaste champs de bataille. June avait perdue toute maîtrise des enfants et elle avait clairement besoin d'aide! Le problème c'est que tout le monde bossait et la seule personne susceptible d'être libre et de bien savoir s'occuper des enfants pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, June savait pas si il était acceptable de lui demander de venir pour ça. Elle regarda la maison, essaya de ranger mais son manque de mobilité ne l'aidait pas beaucoup alors elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro:

"Allô? June?!" Répondit Andrew étonné de l'appel.

"Oui, c'est moi. Tu bosses là?"

"Non c'est mon jour de congé, il y a un problème?"

"Tu ... Tu peux venir?" Hésita-t-elle.

"Bien sûr j'arrive dans cinq minutes."

"D'accord à tout de suite." Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

En attendant, June continua à essayer de ranger en s'appuyant sur sa béquille. Elle entendit cogner à la porte et Andrew entra directement, les enfants couraient partout, il les regarda sans trop comprendre et puis il vit June qui essayait tant bien que mal de nettoyer. Elle voulu lui expliquer mais il s'approcha et fit:

"Pose toi là je vais m'en occuper." Il posa délicatement ses mains sur son bras et sa hanche pour la faire s'asseoir sans lui faire mal et aussi sans qu'elle râle.

Elle détestais se sentir assisté mais il avait été tellement gentil qu'elle pouvait même pas l'exprimer. Sans qu'elle comprenne quoique ce soit les enfants étaient enfin sage et ils aidèrent Andrew à tout ranger. Elle était impressionnée.

Plus tard, Meredith vint chercher ses enfants laissant June et Andrew seuls. Se sentant très gênée, June se leva et fit tout ce qu'elle pût.

"Tu es sortie qu'hier, pose toi."

"Je reprends le boulot dans une dizaine de jours, faut bien que je m'entraîne!"

"Dans une dizaine de jours?! Sérieusement ?!"

"Bah quoi? Je vais bien." Affirma-t-elle en levant sa béquille pour montrer qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses deux jambes.

"Excuse-moi mais ..."

"Oui d'accord vu quand tu es arrivé il y a de quoi avoir des doutes."

"Tu as ton accident seulement la semaine dernière."

"Je m'en souviens merci."

"Je veux juste dire que c'est un peu tôt."

"Pas assez à mon goût." Râla-t-elle.

"De toute façon j'ai rien à dire." Dit-il avant de se lever pour commence à partir.

"Je t'ai vu venir tout les soirs devant ma chambre à l'hôpital." Fit-elle pour essayer de le faire rester. "Et j'ai appris que tu as pris de mes nouvelles et puis aussi ce qui s'est passé avec Cross.."

"Tu as vraiment envie de parler de cet abruti?!"

"Bah quoi je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui mettre mon poing dans sa vilaine tête et mon genou au niveau des bijoux de famille!" La remarque douce et délicate fit sourire Andrew.

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Et moi je suis pas sûre qu'il en ait."

"C'est une éventualité à ne pas écarter." Dit-il dans un sourire.

"Bon." Dit-elle pour changer de sujet. "Je sais que ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois était ... particulier et en même temps c'était sincère mais ... fin ... Tu dois te dire que je suis qu'une pauvre girouette qui ne s'est pas ce qu'elle veut et ... qui joue à "un jour oui un jour non"" Mais ..." Malgré ce long monologue elle voulait encore dire absolument n'importe quoi mais Andrew l'interrompit et l'embrassa. Elle était surprise mais ne le repoussa surtout pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte.

"Oh qu'elle journée je suis épuisée! J'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour toi et puis comme tu vois j'ai trouvé Toby, Walter et Paige sur le chemin." Fit Johanna en entrant s'en s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Toby s'approcha d'elle et souffla:

"Je crois qu'on a interrompu quelque chose."

"Hein? Quoi?!"

"On a interrompu quelque chose comme un roulage de pelle."

Johanna leva la tête, vit Andrew et dit "bonjour" tout simplement.

June a voulu arrêter cette gêne qui pesait alors elle se porta sur la fine équipe qui encombrait son salon.

"Alors vous avez sauver le monde?"

"Tout à fait!" Répondit Toby. "On a tellement été bon qu'il nous ont proposé de faire des conférences dans un peu plus d'une semaine, donc on reviendra avec toute la fine équipe."

"Cool! Vous êtes vraiment doué!"

"Et oui Scorpion n'échoue jamais." Conclua Paige.


	8. Chapter 8

La soirée était plus avancée, Alex et Johanna se regardait un film pendant leur soir de congé, ils étaient plongés dans un film d'action quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison sans frapper :

« Chérie c'est moi ! »

Johanna et Alex se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Toby débarquer comme une diva :

« Mais regardez qui nous avons là ! » Continua Toby.

Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune femme asiatique, un petit garçon et Paige. Le petit garçon scruta Johanna avec curiosité, puis la reconnaissant il se détendit :

« Désolé d'arriver sans prévenir »S'excusa Paige « Je vous présente mon fils Ralph »

« Oui bon on est content, voilà Happy, la chambre d'amis est toujours libre ? Mais ! WOWOWOWOWO qui est-ce ?! » Demanda Toby en pointant Alex du doigt.

Les deux chirurgiens se levèrent pour les saluer, Ralph se présenta en premier à Johanna .

« Docteur Alex Karev » Se présenta Alex.

« Docteur Johanna Johnson et vous êtes chez moi »

« Happy » Fit simplement la femme qui était à côté de Toby et qu'il regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je peux te parler ? » Fit Johanna avec un sourire forcé à Toby.

« Mais bien sûr ma cousine d'amour »

Johanna dirigea Toby vers la salle à manger :

« Le téléphone tu connais ?! »

« Excuse-moi je reviens de Bosnie où nous avons encore sauvé le monde et j'ai perdu mon téléphone.»

« C'est quoi ce que tu as dans la main alors ?! »

«Celui-ci je l'ai acheté en chemin. Donc c'est lui mon futur cousin par alliance ? Un médecin ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir moi donc tu as fait un transfert »

« Et sinon tu es au courant que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi ? Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Nous avons réservés à l'hôtel mais il n'avait plus assez de chambres pour tout le monde donc nous voilà »

« Et donc c'est elle ta copine ? »

« C'est lui ton copain ? »

« Tu as la chambre d'amis, et Paige et Ralph peuvent prendre l'ancienne chambre d'Amélia »

« Formidable ! Demain tu rencontres tous les autres ! »

« Walter est là ? »

« Je n'aime pas vous savoir proche comme ça ... c'est flippant »

« Va te coucher Toby ! »

« Je veux le rencontrer ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Lorsque Johanna et Toby retournèrent dans le salon, Paige était en pleine discussion avec Alex sur le développement de l'enfant, Ralph regardait les livres de Johanna et Happy s'intéressait au système de climatisation :

« Je peux l'améliorer »Proposa-t-elle.

« Si vous voulez »Fit Johanna incertaine.

« Où est June ? » Demanda Paige.

« Dans la maison d'en face »

« Je vais rentrer moi, on se voit demain matin ? » Fit Alex à johanna.

« Bien sûr » Lui sourit Johanna.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Toby se retourna avec sa cousine :

« C'est quoi ce sourire là ?! Je l'avais pas vu depuis des années, la première fois quand tu as fuis de chez tes parents et la deuxième fois quand tu as divorcée »

« Bonne nuit Toby, je te laisse gérer les autres » Fit Johanna en partant ce coucher.

-Au petit matin-

June entra par la porte de derrière, histoire d'être discrète sauf que manque de chance elle trouva plus de monde que prévu, d'ailleurs Toby y alla de son petit commentaire :

« Ah tiens la boiteuse découche ? »

« Mais … mais … bonjour Toby, Paige et bonjour inconnue et petit garçon. »

« Ce sont Happy et Ralph. » Informa Johanna en avalant un morceau de muffin.

« Tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as découchée ! » Reprit Toby.

« D'abord ça ne te regarde pas mais comme je m'en fiche je vais quand même te le dire, j'étais chez Andrew et je me suis endormie sur le canapé. »

« Il est vraiment pas classe le mec, tu es blessée et il te laisse dormir sur le canapé ! » S'indigna Toby.

« Je me suis endormie sur le canapé et réveillée dans le lit pour ta gouverne. » Fit-elle avant de rajouter rapidement. « SEULE ! »

« Ah mais je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! Et le pape !? »

« Qu'est-ce que le pape à avoir là dedans ?! » Ajouta aimablement Johanna.

« Bon bref, je vais me changer, c'est aujourd'hui que je reprends. »

« Déjà ?! » S'indigna Paige.

« Elle a torturée la chef, du coup elle a acceptée qu'elle revienne mais elle ne fera que de l'administratif pendant un moment. » Répondit la grande sœur de l'intéressée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille franchement !» Renchérit Toby.

« Non ! Je m'ennuyais ! »

« Comme je la comprends ! » Commenta Happy.

« Oui mais toi ma petite tourterelle soyeuse tu es incassable. » Reprit le doc.

« Pas en public Toby ! » Râla Happy.

« Bon je vais vraiment me changer. »

« Attends question ! » Intervint Johanna. « Toby et moi, on passe chercher Sylvester et puis on va à l'hôpital, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Non c'est bon je vais y aller avec Andrew. » Elle vit la tête de bisounours de son cher cousin et rajouta « Et Arizona ! »

June alla enfin se préparer, Paige et Ralph allèrent visiter la ville, Happy commença à s'occuper de la climatisation voir de la maison entière.

-Plus tard-

Arizona, Andrew et June arrivèrent à l'hôpital. La première partit dans son service alors que les deux plus jeunes se dirigèrent vers les urgences.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas ta béquille toi ? » Demanda Andrew en prenant un air faussement agacé.

« Je travaille ça veut dire que je vais bien ! Déjà que j'ai le bras en écharpe et que je vais me payer la paperasse, ça suffit ! »

« Même! Tu ne fais pas de longs chemins si tu n'as rien pour appuyer ta jambe. » Ordonna Andrew avec un air protecteur affiché sur le visage.

« J'ai pas besoin de garde- malade. »

« Je ne fais pas garde-malade je suis interne June et je sais pertinemment qu'au bout de quinze jours ta jambe n'est pas encore solide, donc si tu en fait trop tu vas être épuisée et tu risques de te faire mal. »

« Ça va ! » Râla-t-elle. « Je vais me poser et faire leurs magnifiques papiers. »

« Si tu as besoin d'aide tu me le dis, je devrais avoir une journée post-op alors ça devrait aller. »

« Oui ne t'in… »

« June ! Ça ne va pas ?! » June s'était figée en plein milieu de sa phrase, son visage passa du rouge vif au jaune-verdâtre puis devint livide. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux qui ressemblaient beaucoup à de la rage, ses poings se refermèrent malgré la difficulté que ça lui donnait au niveau de son équilibre déjà quelque peu précaire.

« j'ai … j'ai … j'ai la réincarnation du mal juste devant m… moi. » Essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Andrew regarda devant et vit un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années. La femme avait les cheveux bruns cuivrés tirés à quatre épingles en un chignon impeccable. Elle était légèrement maquillée, elle portait un tailleur chanel couleur crème accompagné d'un trench-coat raffiné, à son bras, se trouvait un sac chanel noir hors de prix. A son cou, elle avait un foulard Hermès et un collier de pierres précieuses tout comme la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait en plus d'une alliance en platine. Elle avait une démarche huppée chaussée d'une paire de Louboutin hors de prix. L'homme qui se tenait près d'elle portait costume trois pièces gris et blanc surenchérit par une cravate crème. Il était grand, musclé, les cheveux bien coiffés poivre et sel. Bien sûr, il avait des boutons de manchettes et des souliers cirés ainsi que des lunettes.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Andrew.

« Mes parents. » Murmura-t-elle.

« T'es là toi ? » Fit la quinquagénaire.

« Etant donné que c'est mon lieu de travail oui, je suis là. »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te mettre dans les ennuis, tu as pensé un peu à ta sœur ?! »

Andrew regardait la scène outré parce qu'il entendait.

« Ah bah excusez moi, c'est vrai que j'avais tout à fait prévu le matin en me levant qu'une poutre me tomberait dessus ! »

« De toute manière qu'es-ce que tu ne ferait pas pour te faire plaindre ! » S'exclama le père.

« Bonjour joli jeune homme ! » Fit Elizabeth en s'adressant à Andrew. « Vous êtes charmant, élégant et … ouh vous avez des yeux magnifiques ! »

Andrew ne savait absolument pas quoi faire en voyant cette femme se rapprocher de lui. Il regarda June qui était consternée et qui se disait « ah non ça va pas recommencer ! »

« Elizabeth voyons un peu de tenue. » Fit Clifford.

« Mon petit chou vous sauriez nous indiquer le bureau de notre petite Johanna. »

« Euh … »

« Andrew a du travail, je vais vous y emmener. » Fit June pour sauver Andrew alors que ce dernier la prit un peu à part :

« C'est à l'autre bout de l'hôpital ! Tu vas pas faire tout ce chemin ! »

« Et tu vois une autre solution peut-être ? Non. »

« Je vais y aller. »

« Hors de question ! Ma mère te violera avant même d'y arriver. »

Jackson qui passait par là demanda :

« June ! Bon retour ! Il y a un problème ? » Rajouta-t-il en voyant que l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous.

"Non tout va bien, je vais juste emmener mes parents au bureau de Johanna ."

"Mais c'est loin, ta jambe est pas encore remise." Alerta Jackson. "Je vais les emmener."

"Vous feriez ça jeune homme?" Fit la mère en s'incrustant. "Parce que si il faut compter sur cette incapable, on ne va pas aller loin!"

"Non! Je les emmène!" Fit June fermement. "Allé, papa maman, Johanna n'a sûrement pas que ça à faire."

"Oh ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu notre petite Johanna chérie !"

Dans leur marche, le père avait prit les devants d'un rythme vif et June indiquait les directions.

Elle aurait voulu elle aussi se mettre en tête mais au bout d'un moment, sa jambe lui était très douloureuse, la rappelant ainsi à l'ordre. Mais elle ne leur fit pas le plaisir d'abandonner. De plus, elle entendait les charmantes réflexions de sa mère.

"Tu en as pas marre de donner du travail supplémentaire à ta soeur! Et puis, tu es vraiment un escargot, avance voyons! Tu dois en laisser mourir des patients à la vitesse où tu vas, je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour t'embaucher! Enfin tu as du te servir du nom de ta soeur pour te faire bien voir! Et t'as encore grossi bientôt tu pourras plus passer les portes avec ton derrière d'hippopotame! Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois toujours célibataire ! Qui voudrait de toi ma pauvre fille et le seul qui était capable de te supporter tu l'as jetée avec ta bonté naturelle!"

June ne répondit pas, elle avait en quelque sorte l'habitude, elle serra les dents et se concentra uniquement à ne pas s'écrouler au milieu du couloir, ça leur ferait bien trop plaisir.

-Dans le bureau de Johanna-

« Tu parles ! Il est tellement bourré d'antibactérien qu'il nous a servi d'antifongique » Se moqua Toby en buvant une gorgé de café « Hum enfin du bon café ! Pourquoi on a pas ça au garage déjà ? »

« Parce que Happy a eu besoin de la seule machine que l'ont est eut pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un » Rappela Sylvester en examinant les résultats que Johanna venait de recevoir « Il ferait mieux de surveiller son cholestérol lui »

« Sylvester tu n'es pas censé regarder ça » Fit Johanna en lui prenant des papiers des mains.

« Si tu choisissais un autre système de rangement tu optimiserais ton temps » Continua le génie.

« Dis-moi je croyais que tu étais chirurgienne et non fonctionnaire » Fit Toby.

« Je surveille des cas difficiles et estime le meilleur moyen de les traiter » Rappela Johanna en prenant une gorgé de son thé.

« Bonjour » Fit brutalement June en ouvrant la porte du bureau puis elle partit aussitôt en disant « Au revoir »

« Qu'est-ce que … oh pitié non … »gémitToby en se servant de son chapeau pour se cacher les yeux.

« Cette journée avait trop bien commencé …. »Marmonna Johanna agacée.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Sylvester en détaillant les nouveaux venus.

« Je te présente L'impératrice des Enfers et Cerbère » Fit Toby.

« Tobias je vois que tu es toujours aussi bien élevé, en même avec des parents pareils ont ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à mieux » Claqua Elizabeth Johnson.

« En même temps mon père avait de qui tenir » Contra Toby.

« Elizabeth chérie pourrais-tu me laisser passer et arrêter de t'occuper de … lui » Fit Clifford Johnson avant de passer « Johanna ma princesse ! Viens dans mes bras ! »

Johanna prit son père dans ses bras avec réticence :

« Ma chérie tu es encore plus parfaite ! Tu es de plus en plus belle avec le temps qui passe ! Mais pourquoi cette frange ? Elle cache tes yeux d'ange ce n'est pas acceptable ma chérie ! » Fit la mère de Johanna en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

« Enfin mon Ange qu'elle est cette tenue ?! »

« Une tenue normale »Commenta Toby stoïque.

« Tobias ton avis n'est pas demandé » Fit durement Clifford.

Johanna regarda sa tenue, jean noir, tee-shirt vert émeraude, bottines en cuir noir, blazer noir, montre argenté et légèrement maquillée.

« Je ne peux pas mettre des robes à 3000$ tous les jours maman, je dois penser à June » Fit froidement Johanna.

« Oh encore elle ! Elle n'apprendra donc jamais à être indépendante ! Ma chérie tu dois te débarrasser d'elle ! Cela fait maintenant des années qu'elle vit à tes crochets, laisse là dans son bazar » S'écria Elizabeth.

« Laisse la se débrouiller elle ne te mérite pas » Confirma Clifford.

« Vous laisseriez une de vos filles vivre dans la rue ! » S'écria Sylvester complètement indigné.

« June est une pique-assiette profiteuse qui ne mérite rien , je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à faire des études, même si elles sont médiocres contrairement à Johanna qui a été publiée, interviewer et récompensée à de nombreuses reprises !» Répliqua Clifford avec un regard mauvais.

« Bref ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Demanda Johanna pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime.

« Et bien, pour commencer, tu pourrais nous expliquer la présence de Tobias. » Fit Elizabeth.

« Toby est venu me rendre visite après son dernier voyage où il a sauvé, avec son équipe, des milliers de vies » Expliqua Johanna en donnant un sourire en coin à Toby et Sylvester.

« Tu te prends toujours pour un génie ? » Interrogea moqueusement le père de Johanna.

« Je suis diplômé d'Harvard »Rappela Toby faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ses deux alliés.

« Hum ! Ton bureau est magnifique mon ange, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, tes articles sont incroyables, nous les accrochons tous dans les bureaux de l'entreprise, les Carlton nous demandent de tes nouvelles tous les jours, surtout leur fils, sais-tu qu'il est un grand avocat maintenant ? Il te plairait beaucoup, il a même ouvert son propre cabinet à Washington ! » Exposa Elizabeth.

« Merci mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie qui est une personne formidable, douée et qui prend soin de moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un avocat pompeux qui m'a toujours couru après, je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerais jamais » Claqua méchamment Johanna, les yeux froids, le visage fermé et les poings serrés.

Toby l'analysa et se rendit compte que Johanna était sur le point de devenir un tsunami, le plus puissant que la terre n'ait jamais connu dans toute son histoire. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, Toby attrapa le téléphone de Johanna et envoya un message à Alex :

« C'est Toby, bipe Johanna pour une urgence, il faut qu'elle échappe à la situation actuelle avant qu'elle ne brûle et rase tout l'hôpital »

« J'arrive » Répondit par sms Alex, préférant soutenir Johanna et affronter la situation avec elle.

« Je pense que Johanna est assez grande pour décider de sa vie » Fit Sylvester en prenant la défense de Johanna.

« Johanna ne sait pas ce qui est bien pour elle, la preuve sa « sœur » est toujours là ! Cette June nous a privée de notre enfant chéri ! Johanna a besoin de nous, nous sommes les seuls à savoir ce dont elle à besoin » S'énerva d'une colère froide Clifford, rappelant Johanna mais il semblait moins effrayant qu'elle.

« ça suffit ! Si vous êtes venus ici pour me caser avec quelqu'un vous pouvez repartir ! Je n'ai pas huit ans, j'en ai marre que vous me couviez alors que celle que vous devriez protéger c'est June ! Elle a failli mourir bon sang ! ça ne vous fait rien ou quoi ? VOTRE FILLE A FAILLI MOURIR ET VOUS VOUS INQUIETEZ DE ME VOIR MARIER AVEC UN ABRUTI D'AVOCAT ?! » Cria Johanna à bout de patience.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

« QUOI ?! » Hurla Johanna qui se détendit tout de suite en voyant Alex.

« Je ne dérange pas ? Monsieur et madame Johnson je suppose ? » Fit poliment Alex en cachant sa colère vis-à-vis des parents, Johanna lui avait un peu parlé d'eux.

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda dédaigneusement Elizabeth.

« Docteur Alex Karev, pédiatrie »

« Mon … petit-ami »Ajouta Johanna.

« je vois … » Fit simplement le père.

« Johanna j'aurais besoin de tes lumières pour un cas un peu hors norme, Toby et Sylvester c'est ça ? » Commença Alex qui reçut l'approbation de Sylvester avant de continuer « Vous voulez venir ? »

« Avec plaisirs ! » Firent rapidement les génies.

« Nous aussi nous voulons voir ! » S'écria Elizabeth, outrée d'être mise de côté.

« Je suis désolé maman, mais ce n'est pas ouvert au public » Fit Johanna en imitant le ton condescendant de Toby.

« Ces deux là ne sont pas médecins » Répliqua Clifford.

« En fait, si, moi d'Havard je vous rappel » Fit Toby en sortant, accompagné de tous les autres, dès qu'ils furent dans le hall, Toby prit la fuite, annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'un verre voir de plusieurs et Sylvester annonça qu'il avait des projets à terminer, laissant donc Johanna et Alex seuls :

« Petit-ami hein ? Tu ne m'as pas dit hier soir que tu n'aimais pas ce terme ? » Se moqua gentiment Alex.

« Tu aurais préféré que je cache ton identité à mes parents ? »

« Non là ça me va, mais bon, tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai failli les tuer »

« Moi j'ai failli devenir méchant en entendant parler d'un avocat »

« Ce mec est aussi stupide qu'Homer Simpson, tu as le temps pour une petite demi-heure ? » Demanda Johanna avec un sourire en coin.

« Toujours » Fit Alex avec un regard complice.

Johanna et Alex se dirigèrent avec « discrétion » vers les chambres de gardes sauf que Riggs qui trainait les aperçus et comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer trouva une excuse pour les faire se séparer :

« Karev, le docteur Robbins te cherche »

« Merci Riggs. Tu veux que je vienne ce soir ? » Demanda Alex à Johanna avant de partir.

« Pitié oui ! Ils risquent de se taper l'incruste, en plus je suis persuadée que June va fuir … »

« Tu vas bien ? » S'immisça Riggs.

« Elle va bien » Fit Alex à la place de Johanna en donnant un regard noir à Riggs avant de partir.

« Je retourne travailler moi » Annonça Johanna, inconsciente de la tension qui régnait « je vais voir pour trouver June »

-Du côté de June-

En sortant du bureau, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de garde la plus proche. Elle y entra, referma la porte rapidement et s'effondra au milieu de la pièce d'épuisement.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait beaucoup trop forcée sur sa jambe et n'arrivait même pas à se relever surtout en ayant qu'un seul bras de valide. Alors elle prit son téléphone, ravala sa fierté et envoya un sms à Andrew.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva, posa dans un coin la béquille qu'il lui avait ramener sachant qu'elle en aurait certainement besoin, puis se mit à sa hauteur.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je crois que j'ai un peu forcée je n'arrive plus à me relevée."

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la posée sur le lit.

"Je te fais pas mal?" Demanda-t-il.

"Cette nuit tu m'as emmener du canapé au lit sans même me réveiller alors je suis pas sûr que tu puisses me faire mal en faisant trois mètres."

"Mais hier tu n'avais pas fait ta mauvaise tête."

"C'est mes parents, c'était à moi de les emmener."

"Vu comment ils te traitent ils auraient très bien pu le chercher eux même le bureau de Johanna."

"Tu as vu ils sont doux et délicats avec moi." Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

"J'ai vu ça et ta mère est ... particulière."

"Oh elle t'as juste fait du rentre-dedans et tu sais tu es limite vieux pour elle."

"Ah oui quand même et puis je ne suis pas vieux!"

"Pour être son quatre heure, c'est limite!" Souria-t-elle.

"C'est dégueulasse."

"J'en suis tout à fait consciente! Par contre je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour me porter sachant qu'il paraît que je suis aussi énorme qu'un hippopotame."

"Toi?! Sérieusement?!"

"Il paraît." Dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait une main quelque peu baladeuse qui se promenait au niveau de son dos puis qui se dirigeait vers sa hanche.

"Je sais vraiment pas où tu les mets." Dit-il en souriant et cette fois en la prenant réellement dans ses bras. "Tu te sens mieux?"

"Ça va ça va."

"Et tu vas me promettre qu'une fois qu'on sera sortie d'ici, tu vas t'asseoir sur une chaise et plus bouger."

"Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu ne vas pas me donner des ordres." Fit-elle en gardant le sourire. "Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Il y a moyen que je reste chez toi et Arizona pendant que mes parents sont là?"

"Bien sûr! De toute façon il est hors de question que tu te prennes réflexion sur réflexion pendant des jours."

"C'est mignon ça." Souria-t-elle. "En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils vont squatter à la maison."

"Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux. En plus Arizona t'adore alors bon."

"C'est gentil, bon je voudrais pas dire mais faudrait peut-être aller bosser."

"Rohhhh encore cinq minutes, pour une fois que personne n'entre, qu'aucun bippeur ne sonne ou que ..." Dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

"Ou que je t'ejecte de façon délicate?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

"Et je suis désolée de te le dire mais ça risque de se reproduire." Dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

"Vu ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui je pense que je comprends donc ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça."

June fit une tête très étonnée, puis souria, s'approcha et l'embrassa. Le baiser s'étendit alors qu'il jouait avec les cheveux de June et qu'elle s'amusait avec le bas de sa blouse, elle aussi jouait au jeu des mains baladeuses (au moins une) lorsque ... BIP BIP BIP

"Ah non c'est pas cool ça!" S'exclama June.

"Ah tu vois ce que je vis à chaque fois avec toi."

"Oui mais toi tu es patient."

"Je te le fais pas dire." Dit-il avant de l'embrasser, de s'en aller et de la laisser en tête à tête avec la béquille qu'elle devait vraiment se décider à utiliser.

-Dans l'après-midi-

June faisait des papiers aux urgences lorsque Owen vint pour la voir.

"June! J'ai appris que tu revenais aujourd'hui, ça va?"

"Oui merci, je vais bien."

"Tu as l'air fatiguée quand même."

"J'ai eu un début de journée quelque peu mouvementé avec l'arrivée de mes parents."

"Ah de ce que je sais ce ne sont pas les personnes les plus sympathiques possibles."

"Oui on peut dire ça comme ça en effet."

"Tu devrais pas être au milieu de tout ce bazar." Dit-il en désignant les urgences.

"Oh c'est bon vous n'allez pas vous mettre à me protéger alors que je peux enfin bosser !"

"Allé discute pas et viens avec moi." Fit-il en prenant ses dossiers.

"Oui papa."

"C'est ça plaisante. Tu vas te mettre dans mon bureau tu seras plus tranquille. "

"Merci." Sourit-elle sobrement.

Andrew sortait plutôt que June alors il en profita pour passer expliquer à Arizona la situation :

« Les parents de June et Johanna ont débarqués ce matin et sont là pour quelques jours. »

« Aie à ce que Johanna m'a dit ils sont horribles, c'est ça ? »

« C'est pire que ça, pour résumer la situation ils adorent Johanna et n'ont strictement rien à faire de June. »

« C'est à ce point là ? »

« Etant donné qu'ils n'ont porté aucune considération à ses blessures, je dirais que oui. »

« J'imagine que vous en avez déjà parler mais elle peut venir quand elle veut, bon cette semaine il y a Sofia mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. »

« C'est gentil. »

« Fin ce n'est pas dérangeant tant que vous ne vous bécotez pas devant elle. » Ria Arizona sachant très bien que ça mettrait mal à l'aise Andrew.

« Bon bah on se retrouve tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en partant plus vite que prévu ce qui intensifia le fou rire d'Arizona.

De son côté, Johanna rentrait tout juste quand elle vit Ralph en train de feuilleter un de ses livres de médecine :

« Tu es tout seul ? »

« Ils sont tous dans la cuisine »

La jeune femme partit donc dans la cuisine et vit deux supposés génies et une femme censé être normale :

« Pourquoi mes placards sont-ils vides ou presque ? » Demanda Johanna, prenant par surprise les trois personnes.

« Ont a voulu optimiser la place mais … »Commença Happy.

« Mais on a confondu le sac poubelle avec le broyeur … » Termina Toby.

« Vous m'expliquez comment vous avez pût vous tromper ?! » Explosa Johanna.

« On va faire les courses ! Je superviserais » Promit Paige pour désamorcer la situation.

« Je garde Ralph pour être sûr ! Et pas de cochonneries, des légumes, des fruits, des céréales, viandes, poissons, UN PLEIN COMPLET ! »

« Promis ! » Firent les trois concernés en détalant comme des lapins.

« Tu as un message » Fit Ralph en tendant son téléphone à Johanna.

« ah merci … tiens, tu vas rencontrer un de mes collègues »

« Ton petit-ami ? »

« C'est exact . Tu as déjà but du mojito ? »

« Je peux pas y a de l'alcool »

« Avec June on achète rarement de l'alcool pour la maison, on préfère les bars, donc à la place on prend du sans alcool, ça te tente ? »

« Je pourrais avoir un éventail bleu ? »

« Pourquoi bleu ? »

« la couleur repose mes yeux et me permet de mieux me concentrer »Expliqua Ralph.

« Et bien on est partis »

« Il reste des gâteaux, je peux ? »

« Un seul alors, sinon ta mère va me tuer »

« Il y a des chances »

« Tu t'intéresses à la médecine ? » Demanda Johanna en désignant son livre.

« Oui, surtout à ta spécialité, je peux te poser des questions ? C'est pour l'école, je dois interviewer quelqu'un qui fait un métier que l'on aime bien »

« Bien sûr »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisis la neurochirurgie ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, ça c'est un peu imposé car je me suis toujours demandé comme le cerveau fonctionnait, pourquoi nous n'utilisions pas tout les zones du cerveau, je l'ai choisi par curiosité »

« Tu as fais tes études en combien de temps ? »

« En douze ans comme tout le monde, j'ai voulu prendre mon temps, ne pas forcer cependant j'ai sauté deux classes, une au primaire et une autre au collège »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu te mettre plus en avant ? »

« Je devais penser à ma sœur, si j'avais sauté plus de classes je serais partie plus tôt et j'aurais laissée June avec l'impératrice et Cerbère et ce n'était pas envisageable »

Johanna s'absenta cinq minutes dans la salle quand quelqu'un sonna :

« Johanna ! » Fit Ralph depuis le salon.

« Oh Alex ! » Sourit Johanna « Ralph Alex, Alex Ralph »

« Salut » Fit Alex en embrassant la tempe de Johanna « Salut Ralph »

« Vous êtes docteur en quoi ? »

« Pédiatrie »

« Un mojito sans alcool ? » Proposa Johanna.

« Je veux bien merci »Répondit Alex.

« Je peux en avoir un deuxième ? » Demanda Ralph.

« Happy hour, tournée général » Rit Johanna avant de servir tout le monde.

« Où sont passés les génies ? »

« Aux courses, ils ont jetés presque toutes les réserves de Johanna »Expliqua Ralph en aspirant le liquide à travers sa paille.

« Pardon ?! »

« Ils ont joués avec le broyeur » Fit Johanna en s'asseyant à côté d'Alex.

« Vous voulez que je vous montre mon nouvel algorythme ? » Demanda Ralph avec excitation.

« Je sens que mon cerveau va se faire aspirer … » Commenta Alex en voyant le petit partir en courant à l'étage.

« A son âge je lisais tous les livres de médecins que je trouvais, je montais et démontais mon squelette les yeux fermés pour m'amuser » Fit Johanna.

« C'est très rassurant dis-moi »

« Alors voilà ! » Fit Ralph en revenant avec son ordinateur.

-Du côté de Johanna et Alex-

Ils passèrent une heure à essayer de comprendre ce que Ralph leur expliquait :

« En gros sa stock des donnés quoi … » Fit Johanna.

« C'est un peu barbare comme mots mais oui c'est un peu ça, j'ai essayé d'expliquer à maman mais elle n'a pas compris » Se désola Ralph.

« ça se comprend, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau à fait le grand plongeon du néant de mon inculture scientifique … » Fit Alex « Pizzas ? »

« Sans anchois »Fit Ralph.

« Je vais faire tourner une machine en attendant. » Annonça Johanna.

Tout le monde était occupé quand quelqu'un sonna, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Toby &co, Johanna ne revint pas tout de suite, mais elle s'inquiéta quand elle entendit Ralph :

« Désolé les Enfers ne sont pas ici, au revoir » Fit-il avant de claquer la porte aux nez des visiteurs.

Johanna revint en catastrophe :

« Mon dieu … se sont eux »

« Qui ? » Demanda Alex qui venait de terminer de passer commande.

« Mes parents »

« Tu veux dire Madame chienne des enfers et Monsieur démon de Satan ? » Fit sans réfléchir le chirurgien pédiatrique.

« C'est ça » Soupira Johanna.

« Ils n'ont pas à entrer si tu ne veux pas.» Rappela Ralph en installant son jeu d'échec « Quelqu'un veut apprendre ? »

« Pourquoi pas » Fit Alex en se prenant une bière dans le frigo.

Johanna les observa et partit à la fenêtre afin d'espionner, espérant qu'ils partiraient, pensant s'être trompés de maison. Finalement ils partirent et Johanna rejoignit les deux garçons, cependant quinze minutes plus tard quelqu'un sonna et Johanna alla ouvrir :

« Mon dieu mon ange ! Nous ne pensions nous êtres trompés de maison à cause d'un petit garçon ! Ma chérie tu as l'air exténuée ! » S'exclama la mère de Johanna.

« Je suis fatiguée oui, vous devriez repasser demain … attendez pourquoi vous avez une valise ?! »

« Nous restons pour la nuit ma chérie ! » Rit son père comme si il annonçait une merveilleuse nouvelle.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ? » Fit Toby en descendant de voiture.

« Ma petite chérie, ne me dit pas qu'il vit chez toi ?! » S'exclama son père avant de noter la présence de Ralph et Alex « Ce n'est pas sain de vivre avec autant de monde ! »

« J'héberge qui je veux et je vis avec que je veux ! » Fit Johanna en laissant entrer tout le monde.

« Avec Happy on prend la chambre de June » Murmura Toby à sa cousine.

« Merci et quand vous n'êtes pas dedans, fermer la porte à clé »

« Promis »

« Merci »

« On va ranger les courses » Annonça Paige pendant que Toby et Happy partait à l'étage .

« Maman il faudra que l'on achète du Mojito sans alcool c'est très bon » Fit Ralph à sa mère en l'aidant avec les sacs.

« Docteur Karev c'est ça ? » Demanda Clifford.

« Oui, c'est toujours mon nom »

« Papa, maman, et si vous alliez vous installer ? C'est la porte au fond du couloir au premier étage » Commença Johanna .

« Ah, on a besoin de moi à l'hôpital, on se voit demain ? » Demanda Alex avant de partir.

« Pas de soucis » Fit Johanna avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser partir.

-Plus tard-

Andrew et June rentrèrent et vit directement Sofia, June souffla alors :

« Oh un petit truc qui court partout. »

« ça s'appelle une enfant. » Corrigea Andrew. « Va t'asseoir je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

« C'est que tu aimes pas les enfants ? » Demanda Sofia.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que les enfants étaient des petites choses qui bougent, c'est que tu les aimes pas ? Tu veux pas en avoir ?»

« Euh … c'est comment dire … compliqué. »

« Et Andrew tu l'aimes beaucoup ? »

« Oui enfin euh comment expliquer … c'est que … »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« A…A…Amouquoi ?! » Répondit-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais entendue ce mot avant.

« Amoureuse ! Vous vous faites des bisous ? »

« Mais attends tu as quel âge? »

« 7ans ! » Répondit fièrement la petite fille.

« Ça promet. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Et tu vas pas lui faire de mal à Andrew ? »

« J'essayerai, promis. »

« Parce que moi je l'aime bien Andrew ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas juste parce qu'avant il était rien qu'à moi ! »

« Tu veux pas qu'on partages un petit peu ? »

« Non ! » Fit fermement la petite fille. Alors que Andrew entrait dans la pièce, Sofia se jeta sur lui et serra ses jambes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Andrew.

« On est en train de te négocier. » Répondit tout naturellement June.

« Sofia va dans la cuisine, ta maman te demande. » La petite fille s'exécuta. « Ce qui est bien c'est que j'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être un objet !»

« Tu as AUCUNE raison de le croire ! »

« Mouais je vois ça, bon sinon il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chercher tes affaires. »

« Je vais y aller. » Dit-elle en se levant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue ! Tu comptes les ramener comment tes affaires, je viens avec toi. »

« C'est pas faux mais je veux que tu gardes une distance de sécurité de 20 mètres par rapport à ma mère. »

« C'est bon elle ne va pas me sauter dessus. »

« Si ! Alors c'est ça ou tu ne viens pas. »

« Ok Ok Ok je ferai gaffe. »

« Bon bah voilà on peut y aller. » Fit-elle en commençant à partir.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. »

« Roh j'aurais essayé. » Dit-elle en prenant sa béquille, puis ils s'en allèrent.

Au moment ou Alex passa la porte, June faisait son entrée avec Andrew :

« Que la fête commence »Souffla Toby en redescendant.

« J'ai peur … » Murmura Johanna.

"Oh mais qu'est ce que fait le charmant jeune homme chez toi et surtout avec ELLE!" Fit Elizabeth.

"20 mètres de distance." Rappela June à Andrew en murmurant.

"Le charmant jeune homme à craquer sur votre fille cadette, si vous vous souvenez que vous en avez une." Répondit "agréablement" Toby.

"Nous ne t'avons rien demandé Tobias." Fit le patriarche.

"Bah c'est pas grave ça ne m'empêchera pas de le dire."

"Allé Toby c'est bon, on va finir de jarter les affaires de la chambre." Reprit Happy.

"Ah c'est que toi aussi tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un? Et bah entre toi et l'inutile vous les avez trouvés aux puces où vous les payez pour faire semblant?" Dit Elizabeth.

"Voilà Happy je te présente tonton et tata Johnson."

"Finalement tu t'en ai très bien sorti doc!"

"Et en plus, elle est impolie." Rajouta Elizabeth.

"Bon Toby et Happy vous finissez de prendre vos affaires et moi je vais voir où en sont June et Andrew." Fit Johanna qui voulait être maîtresse de la situation.

Johanna monta les escaliers et entendit:

"Ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste un mois tu sais."

"J'ai pas pris des affaires pour un mois là! J'en ai à peine pour quelques jours!"

"Me dit pas que tu en as encore à rajouter?!"

"Bah bien sûr que si comment veux-tu que je tienne avec aussi peu de choses?!"

"Ah c'est vrai qu'on se le demande!" Fit Johanna en entrant. "Tu déménages ou quoi?" Reprit - elle en voyant le nombre d'affaires.

"Mais je comprends pas il y a rien j'ai même pas encore mis les affaires de salle de bains!"

"Je sais pas si on va réussir à traverser! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de venir." Fit Andrew.

"Me dis pas dis qu'en plus tu voulais venir toute seule?!"

"Rah t'en loupes pas une toi."Répondit June en s'adressant à Andrew.

"Bon ne l'agresse pas June, bon je vais te montrer ce que s'est que le strict nécessaire!" Fit Johanna en mettant le nez dans les affaires de sa soeur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça et même si tu en avais besoin j'etranglerai les parents avant que ça te sois nécessaire. Voilà! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça! Ça tient dans un seul sac et maintenant on peux aller chercher tes affaires dans la salle de bains."

"Mais euh! J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'assiste!"

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais là moins de temps tu passeras dans cette maison mieux tu te portera. Andrew tu veux bien essayer de fermer ce sac pendant qu'on va chercher le reste."

'Pas de soucis."

"Et en plus vous vous alliez contre moi!" Fit June.

"Mais non mais non."

Une fois dans la salle de bains:

"Ils sont censé rester combien de temps les dieux du mal."

"Je sais pas ils m'ont pas dit, sûrement une semaine comme d'habitude."

"Oh chouette alors!"

"Oh bah ça va tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé un bon refuge."

"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend là?" Fit June suspicieuse.

"Rien du tout c'est pas mon genre." Ironisa Johanna. "Seulement entre le fait que tu te sois malencontreusement endormie chez lui cette nuit, le fait qu'il t'accompagne, qu'il a l'air prévenant, que en bas il t'ai évité de rester dans la dispute, je suis pas Toby mais ça me donne bien envie de faire des suppositions."

"Arrête de supposer et attrapes mon parfum qu'il y a en bas."

"Je vais pas te demander si vous vous êtes embrassé puisque vu ce que Toby a dit l'autre jour il y a déjà eu le premier baiser."

"Depuis quand tu deviens fleur bleue toi? Faut que t'arrête de voir aller toi! Et puis le premier baiser il remonte un peu plus cocotte faut suivre."

"Quoi? Et tu m'as rien dit?!"

"C'est à dire qu'entre temps j'ai été gentiment agressée par un poutre."

"Ah ouais ça aide pas et je ne suis pas fleur bleu."

"Oh si et c'est flippant. Bon je crois que j'ai tout."

"Plus qu'à essayer de partir incognito."

"Oui bah ça c'est pas gagner."

"Et ce soir pas de bêtises je te rappelle que tu es encore convalescente." Ria Johanna.

"Ah c'est fin ça!" Elles retournèrent dans la chambre prévenir Andrew qu'elles avaient fini puis ils redescendirent.

Une fois en bas, la douceur maternelle reprit le dessus dans la pièce.

« Ah tiens tu fuis toi, pour changer, tu as l'as prévenu que c'est exactement ce que tu comptais faire avec lui aussitôt que tu n'en aurais plus besoin ? » Fit-elle sèchement en désignant Andrew.

« Si tu ne viens pas t'en mêler il y a aucune raison que je fuis. » Répondit froidement June en espérant que cela clôturerais la conversation, elle n'avait aucune envie d'étaler sa vie privée en place publique, de plus elle n'avait pas encore expliqué la totalité de la complexité de sa vie à Andrew et n'avait pas envie qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, par la pure méchanceté de sa mère et puis tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de voir l'étendu du fossé qui était crée depuis toujours entre elle et ses parents. Mais bien sûr ça ne marcha pas.

« J'ai pas besoin de m'en mêler pour que tu gâches ta vie, tu l'as toujours très bien fait toute seule ! Incapable de prendre des décisions seule, toujours en train de se faire assistée ou alors à suivre sa sœur comme un petit chien à vouloir faire les mêmes choses qu'elle ! Sauf que toi tu n'es qu'une incapable ! Une bonne à rien ! » Commença-t-elle à crier.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait un autre gamin si votre chère famille était si parfaite ! Un enfant ça imite, ça se cherche, ça vit quoi ! Alors si vous en vouliez pas fallait pas en faire! Ça sert à quoi à part de me pourrir l'existence depuis que je suis née ! » Fit June toujours aussi froidement, ce n'est certainement pas contre eux qu'elle crierait, de plus ça leur feraient un peu trop plaisir à son goût. Tout le monde regardait la scène bouche bée, Paige avait bouché les oreilles à Ralph, Happy était dégoutée de ce qu'elle entendait tandis que Johanna bouillonnait, Andrew essayait de calmer June et Toby vint l'aider.

« Chérie laisse là ça ne sert à rien de parler avec elle, elle s'est toujours cru supérieure à nous tous alors qu'on lui a tout donné ! » fit Clifford.

« PARDON ?! Vous m'avez humiliée toute ma vie et la seule personne à qui je suis redevable c'est Johanna, mais pour vous il n'y a que vous qui ayez raison alors pour une fois et ça vous ferez certainement du bien oubliez moi. » Finit June en partant suivi d'Andrew qui lui avait plutôt envie de réagir et de la défendre mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait se débrouiller seule et qu'une intervention ne serait que malvenue à ses yeux.

Puis, un grand froid s'installa avant que Johanna ajouta :

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! C'est plus fort que vous hein ? ça vous couterait quoi de la laisser tranquille ?! » Fit-elle en sortant dans le jardin.

Tout le monde se dispersa. Les parents étaient dans le salon :

« Cliff il faudrait vraiment qu'on aille voir la chambre de l'autre pour voir qu'elle porcherie elle fait supporter à sa sœur. »

« Je suis d'accord Elie chérie, mais je crois que Tobias a récupéré la chambre. »

« C'est pas grave ça, il est dans le jardin avec Johanna. »

« Tu as raison allons y. »

Les parents montèrent les escaliers et identifièrent la chambre de June, puis tout naturellement la mère entra.

« Il y a un problème ?! » Dégaina Happy qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Nous voulions voir le bazar que June laissait dans sa chambre mais je vois que vous avez tout rangé. »

« Ah non tout était impeccable, limite maniaque et le peu qu'il y a c'est Toby qui l'a mit. »

« Alors on vous dérange pas plus longtemps. » Fit le père en tournant les talons.

« Ouais c'est ça. » Rajouta Happy.

Ils se redirigèrent vers le salon et la mère se sentit obligée de commenter.

« Et en plus Johanna lui nettoie sa chambre. » Fit-elle, ne croyant pas une seule seconde que sa fille puisse être organisée.

-De l'autre côté de la rue-

Depuis que June et Andrew étaient rentrés ,ils n'avaient absolument pas reparlé de la dispute qui avait éclatée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pendant, le repas, June avait l'air totalement détendue comme si rien ne s'était passé. Arizona partit coucher Sofia et ne tarderait pas à partir dormir elle aussi, alors June et Andrew se mirent à regarder une série qui parlait d'intelligence surélevée et portait le même qu'une petite bête que personne n'aimerait voir nous chatouiller les pieds.

Puis vint le moment gênant d'aller se coucher, June était épuisée par la journée, elle ne disait rien mais sa jambe lui faisait très mal à cause des efforts fais ce jour. Andrew s'en aperçut et l'aida à monter les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre Andrew déclara :

« Je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais dormir sur le canapé. Bonne nuit. » Finit-il en lui embrassant le front.

June fit non de la tête, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Andrew pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa proposition et enfin posa sa tête contre son torse pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Comprenant le message, il ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit dans le lit, la serrant contre lui.

« Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée tu devrais dormir. »

« J'ai pas envie et puis je suis bien là. » Sourit-elle.

« Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts avec moi dis donc. » Répondit-il ironiquement.

« J'aime être dans tes bras, mais c'est seulement que je suis compliquée et puis j'ai aussi promis à Sofia que j'essaierais de ne pas te faire souffrir. »

« Si tu as fais cette promesse à Sofia alors je n'ai plus rien à craindre. »

« J'espère juste que je n'épuiserais pas toute ta patience. »

« T'en fais pas pour ça, il y a de la réserve. »

« Tu voudrais pas m'en donner un peu pour la semaine à venir, histoire que je supporte le mal réincarné. »

« ça par contre je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter un truc pareil, si tu peux les éviter le plus possible cette semaine se serait bien. »

« Et tu crois que je comptais faire quoi franchement ?! »

« Si tu veux pas en parler n'en parle pas mais d'où ça vient cette haine contre toi ? »

« Je dirais d'un tas de choses mais ça commençait déjà mal au départ. En fait, avant ma naissance, ils formaient la famille parfaite, ils avaient de bons métiers, beaucoup d'argent, une maison sublime et surtout la petite fille parfaite, intelligente, sportive … pour compléter cette perfection ils ont voulu un autre enfant, ils voulaient un petit garçon, histoire d'être réellement complet, je pense qu'ils s'étaient réellement mit ça en tête sauf que pas de bol, c'était un fille, une petite fille qui à toujours voulu ressembler à sa sœur mais qui était trop différente pour être une Johanna 2.0 alors peu importe ce que je faisait ça ne leur plaisait pas. Trop frêle pour faire du sport, trop délurée pour bien présenter, pas assez intelligente pour sauter des classes. D'ailleurs, dans une réunion parents-profs, on leur a annoncé que je passais en quatrième, n'importe qui aurait été ravi, mais là mon père à fait exploser toute sa colère car Johanna, elle a sautée cette classe tout comme le CM1 où étonnement, ils m'ont fichu la paix, en rentrant de cette réunion, ma sœur a tout apprit et comme elle venait d'avoir 18 ans et qu'elle avait déjà prévu de partir, elle a prit la décision de m'emmener avec elle. »

« Ça confirme ce que je pensais, ils sont bêtes et méchants, ils n'ont strictement aucune raison de te faire du mal comme ça et je remercie ta sœur de t'avoir prise avec elle. »

« C'est comme ça, de toute façon je sais très bien que ça ne changera pas alors j'ai aucune envie de lutter. »

« C'est complètement injuste. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Maintenant oublie et repose toi. » Fit-il en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, elle lui rendit son baiser, se posa contre lui et s'endormit quasiment instantanément.

-Le lendemain-

Johanna arriva à l'hôpital de bonne heure, encore plus tôt que d'habitude car Jackson l'avait appelée totalement paniqué en lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait que la journée serait incroyablement calme, alors elle avait mit une robe bleu marine, un blazer blanc et des talons, aujourd'hui se serait encore une journée post-op, ordre de Bailey. Johanna regarda sa montre, 5h45 et elle arrivait à être habillée et coiffée de façon impeccable … June se serait moquée d'elle …

Elle passa les portes d'entrées, remit son sac correctement sur son épaule par un mouvement précis et sans faire tomber les deux thés qu'elle avait amenée pour Jackson et elle, hors de question qu'Avery ne prenne un café vu à quel point il était sur les nerfs. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur où elle trouva Riggs, ils discutèrent un peu :

« Tu es là tôt »

« Jackson voulait me voir » Fit Johanna.

« Je vois … »

« Il faudra que l'ont se prennent un café un de ces jours, ça fait un moment »

« Si Karev t'y autorise »

« Alex ne me donne pas d'ordres » Fit Johanna vexée en sortant de l'ascenseur à la seconde où les portes s'ouvrirent.

Johanna croisa Meredith qui lui indiqua l'emplacement de Jackson, il était sur le toit. Dîtes-moi qu'il ne va pas se suicider, pensait Johanna en reprenant l'ascenseur et cette fois, sans personne à l'intérieur. En arrivant sur le toit, elle vit Jackson faire les cents pas mais quand il l'a vit il s'arrêta net :

« On a un problème ! »

« Définit « on » » Fit Johanna en lui tendant un gobelet.

« Du thé ? Je ne bois pas de thé ! »

« Bois ça ! ça va te calmer ! » Ordonna Johanna en prenant une gorgée de son propre gobelet « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tes parents étaient là hier non ? »

« En effet, merci de me le rappeler »

« Ma mère était là également »

« Ne me dit pas que … »

« Si ! »

« On a un problème … »

« C'est ce que je disais »

« Donc le couple des enfers à rencontrer ta mère … Quels sont les dégâts ? »

« Regarde par toi-même ! » Fit Jackson en lui tendant son téléphone. Johanna lut le message et failli en lâcher le téléphone :

« C'est une blague j'espère ! »

« Ah non j'ai vérifié nos emplois du temps, bizarrement on a un trou de trois heures sans opérations de midi à quinze heures »

« Formidable … Bon je dois te prévenir mes parents vont vouloir me caser avec toi » Prévint Johanna avec un sourire désolé.

« Ma mère va vouloir faire la même chose … »

« Ils ne vont jamais lâchés l'affaire, et je paris que Alex et April sont occupés à ce moment là ? »

« Bingo »

« On a besoin d'un plan »

« Je suis d'accord. Quelle tactique ? »

« Enfants soumis ? »

« Toi aussi tu faisais ça ? »

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécue ? »

«Ils nous envient tous mais au final .. . »

« C'est ça et on devrait s'excuser d'êtr…. Je croyais que c'était encore une journée post-op ! » S'exclama Johanna en partant en courant vers les urgences.

« On se retrouve à 11h30 devant l'hôpital ! »Fit Jackson en la regardant partir.

-Plus tard-

Jackson et Johanna revenaient du déjeuner quand ils furent convoqués pour une réunion où ils faillirent s'endormir. Finalement, lorsqu'ils sortirent tous, les deux amis partirent de leur côté, tranquillement :

« C'est moi où tout le monde est stressé en ce moment ? » Demanda Jackson.

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais, j'ai peut-être une idée mais il va falloir la jouer fine sur le coup … » Fit Johanna en envoyant un message à Toby qui lui répondit aussitôt.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Jackson.

« J'ai un cousin qui à des problèmes de jeu, et ça me fait penser qu'une soirée poker pourrait être sympa »

« ça nous ferait pas de mal, le seul problème c'est d'occuper ma mère et tes parents ... Comment pouvons-nous réaliser ce miracle ? »

Les deux médecins se regardèrent et ils eurent un éclair de génie en même temps :

« Richard ! » Firent-ils en même temps.

Ils foncèrent vers la cafétéria où ils trouvèrent Richard, ils s'assirent en face de lui :

« Je peux vous aider tous les deux ? »

« Oui ! »

« Vous ressemblez à deux enfants ayant une idée derrière la tête »

« C'est un peu ça »Fit Johanna.

« On a besoin d'un coup de main »Continua Jackson.

« On voudrait que vous nous aidiez à …. Occuper Madame Avery et mes parents. Nous souhaitons organiser une soirée poker où bien sûr vous êtes invités mais ont ne les veux pas dans nos pattes »

« Je vois … déjà je viendrais avec plaisir, et je pense avoir une idée, organisez votre soirée, envoyez moi les détails je m'occupe du reste »

« Se sera chez moi » Fit Johanna « Merci beaucoup Docteur Webber ! »

« Merci docteur Webber ! »

Johanna et Jackson repartirent aussi vîtes qu'ils étaient arrivés sous le regard amusé de Richard. Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche de leurs confrères, seuls Ben, Callie, Meredith et Nathan ne pouvaient pas venir. Les deux avaient hâte d'être demain soir.

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde était installé autour de la table dans le jardin, sauf Paige, Ralph et Sylvester qui étaient partis voir le fim Super Fun Guy au cinéma :

« Doc tu joues pas ! » Fit Happy.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que tu lis les gens ! » Expliqua Walter.

« Génial. Bon … Amigos Amigas et muchachos, prenez une bière et installez-vous, la grande soirée va commencer ! » Annonça Toby, attendant que tout le monde s'installe autour de la table « Je serais votre maitre de cérémonie, le grand manitou, le grand chef pour cette soirée de fooooooooolie »

« On s'en sortira jamais »Murmura June à sa sœur.

« M'en parle pas … »

« Et encore heureux qu'il n'a pas bu » Ajouta Walter.

« Je ne vous entends peut-être pas mais je comprends quand on parle de moi ! » Fit Toby en essayant de faire les gros yeux « Bon les règles, si vous comptez les cartes c'est fini, n'essayez pas de m'échapper, je le saurais, mon diplôme d'Harvard et moi ont vous surveillent »

« Doc ! » S'agaça Happy.

« Bon ça va ça va ! Que la partie… COMMENCE ! »

La soirée se passa bien, Walter et Johanna discutaient, ce qui agaçait légèrement Alex, mais Johanna ne l'oublia pas pour autant. La partie avançait bien, même si Toby mettait parfois la partie en péril :

« Mais bon sang avec une tête pareille ça va se capter direct que ta main est mauvaise ! » S'écria Toby en ne montrant pas de qui il parlait :

« Doc la ferme ! »

« Oui ma tourterelle »

« Ma tourterelle ? C'est nul comme surnom » Commenta Amélia.

« Essayez de lui faire comprendre » Fit Happy.

« L'habitude des surnoms c'est un truc de famille ? » Demanda Arizona.

« Comment ça ? » Questionna June.

« Johanna enchaine les surnoms, June … heu non, vos parents j'en parle même pas, votre cousin semble en donner à tout le monde donc … »

« Un problème boucle d'or ? » Demanda Toby à Arizona, n'ayant pas entendu la conversation. Sa phrase fit rire tout le monde.

« Je déteste ce surnom ! » Fit Arizona.

« C'est bon à savoir » Fit Johanna avec un sourire carnassier.

« On va s'ennuyer dans les jours qui viennent » Commenta ironiquement Amélia.

« Fais gaffe toi » Prévint Johanna.

« Même pas peur » Fit puérilement Amélia, faisant sourire Owen.

« Fait gaffe, ma sœur est dangereuse avec un œuf » déclara June en faisant la grimace, faisant sourire Owen, Jackson et Miranda.

« Ah oui ça je m'en souviens pour l'avoir vu » Ajouta Andrew.

« Fais gaffe l'interne » Fit Johanna.

« Il a été démontré que l'œuf avait beaucoup de vertus » annonça Walter malgré qu'il était concentré sur ses cartes.

« Pitié pas de leçons de sciences » Pria Arizona.

« Dis ça à mes cheveux ! » S'écria June.

« Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi stupide »Déclara Alex en buvant sa bière.

« Le pire c'est quand tu te fais mettre KO par un gamin de onze ans en jouant aux échecs ! » Ajouta Johanna.

« Allé June ! Tu vas bien suivre la mise, allé fait pas ta poule mouillée ! » S'exclama Toby.

« La ferme ! Tu es censé être impartial ! » Claqua June tout en suivant la mise.

« C'est censé être un génie ? Lui ? » S'étonna Owen.

« Il parait » Fit Walter en suivant également la mise.

« Vous avez une drôle de famille » fit Richard à June et Johanna.

« M'en parlez pas … Mieux vaut un Toby que nos parents » Répondit Johanna en suivant elle aussi.

« Je me couche »Fit April.

« Dieu accepte les jeux d'argents ? » S'étonna Alex.

April lui donna un regard en coin, faisant rire Jackson.

« Je ne vois pas comment, de façon logique, on peut accepter de croire en une force supérieure » Commenta Walter.

« Et ça y est ça commence … » Soupira Toby.

« Ma main dans ta tronche ça va te faire croire en une force supérieure tu verras » Fit June, faisant rire tout le monde, notamment Toby qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« Cette délicatesse ! » Rit Miranda.

« Et encore, ça c'est 0.5% de l'iceberg » Fit Johanna.

« Hey ! » S'écria June.

« J'ai peur pour la suite » se moqua gentiment Andrew, se prenant un regard noir de la part de June.

« Qui veut une bière ? » Demanda Jackson.

« Moi ! » Firent-ils tous en chœur.

« Bon j'amène le pack » Rit-il.

« Le médecin du Seattle Grace qui gagne cette partie, aura le droit à une semaine de vacances au moment qu'il désire » Fit Miranda pour pimenter le jeu, ce qui poussa tout le monde à être plus passionné.

Lorsque la partie se termina il devait être minuit vingt, se fut Johanna qui gagna, rendant Toby très fier car c'était lui qui lui avait appris à jouer pendant leur passage à Vegas, June n'était pas très loin derrière. Finalement, tout le monde semblait plus détendu lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. June repartit avec Arizona et Andrew tandis que Johanna proposa à Alex de rester, pour son plus grand plaisir :

« Soyez silencieux hein » se moqua Toby en montant avec Happy.

« Je ne promets rien » Fit Alex avec une fierté typiquement masculine.

« Oh je connais ce sourire, amusez-vous bien les enfants, mais n'oubliez pas de rester couvert » Rit Toby avant de se faire pousser à l'intérieur de la chambre sans ménagement par Happy.

Alex et Johanna entrèrent dans la chambre et n'entendirent même pas les parents de Johanna rentrer, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Cependant le réveil fut dur vu le manque de sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Alex se réveilla, Johanna était déjà partie travailler depuis un moment, il ne commençait pas avant deux bonnes heures, cependant cela voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver face à Cerbère et l'Impératrice des Enfers :

« Vous êtes encore là ?! » S'écria Elizabeth.

« Eli chérie, calme toi ce n'est pas bon pour ta tension » Fit Clifford.

« Monsieur et madame Johnson, bonjour » Fit Alex en se prenant une tasse de café.

« Je ne vous aime pas et je n'aime encore moins vous voir avec ma fille, vous ne la méritez pas » Commenta Clifford en buvant son café, l'air de rien.

« Je me fiche de votre avis Clifford » Fit Alex en faisant bien exprès d'utiliser le prénom du père de Johanna.

« Comment osez-vous ce genre de familiarité ? »S'énerva Elizabeth.

« Parce que vous me gonflez et que vos grands airs me tapent sur le système. Honnêtement je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de personnes qui font du favoritisme avec leurs enfants et qui ne sont même pas capable de voir qu'ils pourrissent la vie aux deux »

« Johanna n'est pas malheureuse ! »

« Mais sa sœur oui ! Donc si June est malheureuse, Johanna aussi, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle soit partie aussi vite dès qu'elle a été majeure ? »

« Elle n'a reçu son acceptation pour une université plus prestigieuse qu'à ce moment ! » S'écria Clifford.

« Elle a été acceptée avant, mais elle ne pouvait pas devenir la tutrice de June avant ses 18 ans, alors vous savez quoi, je vous félicite, vous avez pourris la vie de vos deux enfants et m'avez coupé l'appétit. Mais sachez une chose, je n'en ai rien à foutre que vous ne m'aimiez pas où que vous n'aimiez pas me voir avec votre fille, parce que, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais rester avec elle, sur ce, bonne journée ! » Fit Alex en partant pour l'hôpital, laissant les deux parents dans un état d'incrédulité et d'énervement.

Malgré ceci, les parents ne se découragèrent pas les jours suivants. Pourtant, Johanna travaillait beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à les croiser. Pareil pour June qui en plus voyait Johanna, Toby et Andrew se démener pour qu'elle n'ait pas à les voir.

Un jour, Elizabeth Johnson était seule dans la maison de sa fille, ne pouvant rien fouiller puisque la plupart des pièces et des placards avaient été vérouiller. Alors, elle se décida à faire le dessert préféré de Johanna: un tiramisu.

Dans le compte des ingrédients, elle vit qu'il lui manquait du mascarpone. Sachant où logeait June, se fut plus fort qu'elle et elle décida d'aller taper à la porte de cette maison pour demander ce dont elle avait besoin. Une petite fille ourvrit la porte.

"Bonjour qui es-tu petite fille?" Demanda Elizabeth.

Andrew arriva au niveau de la porte.

"Sofia, monte dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît."

"D'accord Andrew."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" Fit-il pas réellement accueillant.

"Je viens vous demandez si vous n'aviez pas du mascarpone pour que je fasse le dessert préféré de ma Johanna chérie."

"Non."

"Dommage, je vais aller en chercher ailleurs, une fois qu'il sera fait vous pourrez venir goûter."

"Non ça ira, j'imagine que c'est un tiramisu et je connais trop bien le goût que ça a pour en manger un fait par une personne comme vous."

"Je ne vous ait rien fait!" S'indigna-t-elle.

"À moi non mais vous pourrissez la vie de June tous les jours et je tiens réellement à elle et quand j'entends les horreurs que vous lui dites je ne peux pas rester indifférent et je ne peux pas rester agréable avec vous ou votre mari!"

"Je vois que ce n'est pas le savoir vivre qui vous étouffe, il n'y a pas de doutes vous allez très bien avec cette incapable!" Fit Elizabeth en changeant de ton.

"Sortez d'ici tout de suite!"

La mère partit sans pour autant enlevé la fierté sur son visage.

Le soir, Andrew raconta la visite qu'il eut dans la journée.

"Quoi?! Elle est venue te voir?!"

"Je sais pas qui elle cherchait mais en tout cas elle est venue ici oui."

"Elle voulait te voir toi c'est sûr elle a craquée sur toi!"

"Roh tout de suite, en tout cas elle a dit que je manquais de savoir vivre."

"Sérieusement mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Tout simplement que je n'accepte pas ce qu'ils te font vivre."

"J'apprécie beaucoup mais tu n'as pas à me protéger comme ça, d'ailleurs que ce soit toi ou les autres, peut importe ce que mes parents me disent."

"Tu vas pas commencer à faire ta mauvaise tête."

"Je ferais bien ce que je veux."

"Ça j'ai bien remarqué." Ajouta-t-il ce qui eut le don de la faire sourire, elle l'embrassa rapidement et partit en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Les jours suivants ne changèrent pas grand choses, ensuite est venu le temps de dire au revoir à l'équipe scorpion, tout le monde était triste de ces départs mais ils avaient promis de revenir, parole de Toby!

Le lendemain c'était l'heure du départ des parents, et là bizarrement aucunes larmes ne furent versées, et surtout personnes pour leur dire ne vint leur dire au revoir, étonnement, Johanna et June était trop occupée, June à faire de la paperasse et Johanna à réaliser une opération de huit heures, de plus tout le monde préférait penser "pourvu qu'ils ne reviennent pas."

 _Vous les avez voulus, ils sont venus._


	9. Chapter 9

"Bats les pattes! En plus tu es trempé!"

"En même temps tu viens pendant que je suis dans la salle de bains tu t'attendais à quoi?"

"Ah vas savoir!"

"Au lieu de râler embrasse moi!"

"Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres dis donc."

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible!"

"Mouais je sais!"

Telle était la conversation que l'on pouvait entendre depuis le couloir. Seulement, Arizona étant à moitié endormie n'y prêta absolument pas attention quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

"Oh c'est pas vrai!" Cria-t-elle. Devant elle, elle voyait Andrew vêtu seulement d'une serviette accroché à sa taille et June qui était assise sur le meuble. Arizona claqua la porte, sortit en pleine rue en pyjama, elle croisa Alex qui s'en allait et qui la regardait très bizarrement, elle entra dans la maison, trouva la cuisine où Johanna buvait son thé, s'installa et demanda:

"Un café s'il te plaît."

"Euh je te demande pardon? Ma maison ne fait pas bar."

"Je viens de me réveiller, je voulais tranquillement prendre une douche puis boire mon café! Mais apparemment ta soeur à légèrement distrait Andrew, ce qui fait qu'ils sont l'un sur l'autre dans ma salle de bains et que le café n'est pas fait! Et je suis pas réveillée!"

"Ah je vois je te prépare ça tout de suite." Répondit Johanna.

"Reprends ta soeur!"

"Mais elle a dormi là cette nuit!"

"Apparemment elle a eu vite fait de se réveiller! J'en peux plus, ils sont dans cette phase des couples tu sais où tu as TOUT LE TEMPS envie de le faire!"

"Euh ... oui oui je vois très bien." Fit Johanna gênée.

"Ah non pas toi aussi! Beurk! Si j'avais quelqu'un je pourrais supporter mais là c'est pas possible. Attaches là!"

"Je crois que tu risque de leur donné des idées."

"Mais c'est pas possible! Bande d'obsedés!" Fit-elle en s'en allant.

"Mais tu vas où?"

"Récupérer ma salle de bains!"

"Mais nan attends douche toi là, prends des affaires à elle ou à moi comme tu veux et je fais ton café."

"D'accord, passe moi de tes affaires parce que en plus de s'envoyer constamment en l'air, elle est fine comme un fil!"

"Oh m'en parle pas! Moi faut que j'aille faire du sport régulièrement, que je fasse attention à ce que je mange et elle, elle mange comme 4 tout ce qui passe et elle passe derrière les affiches sans les décoller, je te jure c'est frustrant."

"Je veux bien te croire."

"Oh j'espère qu'elle a pas oublié son rendez-vous avec Torres!"

"C'est pourquoi cette fois?"

"Pour vérifier la mobilité de son bras pour qu'elle puisse reprendre le boulot normalement, après il y aura plus qu'à faire la rééducation pour la précision afin qu'elle puisse retourner au bloc."

"Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle est oubliée ça."

"Ah bah va savoir si elle était occupée."

"Oui mais bon c'est pour le boulot et sa mobilité. Tiens justement ça mobilité, depuis que ça commence à aller mieux c'est pareil, ça n'a rien arranger!'

"Bon Arizona va te doucher j'ai vraiment aucune envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de ma soeur." Fit-elle fermement.

Contrairement à la peur de Johanna, sa soeur fut bien à l'heure à son rendez-vous.

"Bon déjà on va reverifier ta jambe, tu peux la bouger s'il te plaît." Fit Callie.

"Ma jambe va très bien, ça fait trois semaines que je vous dit que je n'ai plus aucune douleur!" Répondit-elle en remuant sa jambe dans tout les sens.

"C'est pour vérifier, June."

"Mais elle va bien! Ce que je veux c'est l'autorisation de bosser."

"Bon bah on vas regarder ça." Dit-elle en commençant à l'examiner. "Là je te fais mal?"

"Non."

"Menteuse!"

"Roh ça va juste un peu."

"C'était si difficile à dire."

"Vous aviez dit deux mois!"

"June tu sais très bien que le temps dépend des personnes."

"Mouais." Bouda-t-elle.

"Tu peux reprendre les consultations et l'intégration dans les services lundi prochain"

"Quoi?! C'est vrai?!"

"Oui tu es assez remise pour ça par contre le bloc tu attendra."

"Youpi!" Fit-elle en sautant.

"June fait attention! C'est pas possible d'être aussi casse-cou."

"C'est pas grave ça!"

"Un peu quand même, bon je donnerais le papier directement à Bailey."

"Parfait!" Dit-elle en partant.

"Tu oublieras pas ton rendez-vous la semaine prochaine."

"Non non!"

Devant la salle de consultation, Johanna attendait avec impatience.

"Alors?!"

"Je suis comme neuve! Je reprends lundi."

"Ah tu vas enfin nous lâcher la grappe."

"Pardon?! Je me suis jamais plainte!'

"De la douleur non en effet mais du reste, oh la la!"

"Bah quoi c'est le plus important." Fit june tout à fait convainquante.

"Si tu le dis au fait faut que je te dise quelque chose."

"Bah vas y, je te préviens si tu me dis que les parents débarquent, je déménage à l'autre bout du pays."

"Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, ça fait deux mois qu'ils sont partis, par contre il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles un peu moins chez Andrew."

"Bah pourquoi?!"

"Parce que Arizona est toute seule et que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aime beaucoup euh ... vous entendre ... fin tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"En effet, je vois, je vois aussi qu'elle t'as raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin."

"Oui d'ailleurs je te félicites pas! Tu dois rester tranquille et j'apprends que tu était grimpé sur un meuble!" Fit ironiquement Johanna.

"Ah ah ah c'est vraiment très drôle. Donc si j'ai bien compris je dois choisir entre être à la maison et subir les nuisances sonores ou être là bas pour les faire subir. C'est vrai que c'est pas facile." Se moqua-t-elle.

"Fais au moins un effort."

"J'en fais que tu ne serais même pas capable de faire!"

"C'est peut-être pas faux. Et dis donc pour quelqu'un qui ne veux pas s'attacher etc etc ... Tu es quand même tout le temps avec lui." Fit Johanna d'un air très malin.

"Je suis pas attachée à lui!" Fit-elle innocemment.

"Bah alors tu peux revenir à la maison sans problème." Répondit Johanna en commençant à partir.

"C'est ça joue sur les mots! Et en plus fuis!."

-A la fin de la semaine-

"Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ce soir June?"

"Moi?! Pas du tout, je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça." Fit la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'agitait dans la chambre.

"Mais arrête de courir partout comme ça!" Dit-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras mais sans succès.

"J'essaie de retrouver les affaires que j'ai perdue dans ce bordel."

"Avant c'était parfaitement bien rangé."

"Mais ça c'était avant que tu jette mes fringues je sais pas où à chaque fois." Fit-elle remarqué.

"Tu peux parler, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai retrouver l'un de mes t-shirt au dessus de l'armoire?"

"Qui te dis que c'est de ma faute?!"

"Tu serais pas un peu stressée pour demain toi par hasard?"

"Pourquoi il y a quoi demain? Ah le fait que je reprenne le boulot! Ah non pas du tout."

"Mais bien sûr je te crois tout à fait."

"Que tu me crois ou pas ça va pas m'aider à retrouver mon haut rouge ! "

"Celui qui est décolleté?"

"Tiens comme c'est bizarre c'est le seul truc que tu as retenu de ce haut!" Fit-elle du tac au tac faisant légèrement rougir Andrew.

"On le retrouvera. Aller viens." Reprit - il en l'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

"Je te préviens si je perds aussi ce haut là tu va m'entendre!"

"En plus je m'en souviendrais pas il est même pas décolleté." Fit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-En pleine nuit-

June ne dormait pas, en fait elle était terrorisée de reprendre le travail, elle gigotait jusqu'à ...

"Il y a un problème?" Fit Andrew encore très endormit.

"Non tout vas bien rendors toi." Répondit-elle en se levant.

"Mais tu vas où?"

"Je rentre chez moi, je repasserais demain matin avant de partir à l'hôpital."

"Mais attends ..." Trop tard elle avait fermé la porte.

-Le lendemain-

"T'as pas entendu du bruit vers 2h00 du matin?" Demanda Alex à Johanna qui se préparait.

"Aucune idée, je dormais."

"Bon j'ai dû rêver, c'est rien."

"J'en reviens pas comme on est à l'avance ce matin." Ria Johanna.

"On va essayer d'y rester." Fit Alex en sortant de la pièce, puis il alla dans la salle de bains.

"Ça va pas recommencer! Sortez de là!" Cria June en prenant une serviette.

"Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu?" Ironisa Alex.

"C'est pas votre phrase! Fichez le camps!"

"Je t'avais dit que tu ne savais pas fermer une porte!" Ajouta-t-il depuis le couloir. "Et tu n'étais pas censé être là ce matin."

"Mais moi je suis chez moi!"

June sortit de la pièce avec comme seule vêtement la serviette prise plutôt. Dans le salon, elle prit les converses multicolores de sa soeur et traversa la rue.

Elle frappa en face et lorsque Andrew ouvrit la porte, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il fut surprit. Il l'a regarda de haut en bas puis il l'attira dans la maison et se dépêcha de refermer la porte.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue dehors?!"

"J'ai été ENCORE dérangé pendant la douche!"

"T'as de la mousse dans les cheveux." Informa Arizona qui passait. "Mais attends tu devais pas passé la nuit ici toi?!"

"Oh si!" Répondit Andrew à la place de June en la prenant par les épaules pour la faire monter à l'étage. Elle alla dans la salle de bains et Andrew partit lui chercher des vêtements propres qu'elle avait laissé. Il entra pour lui donner.

"Mais c'est pas possible, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à fermer cette porte!?"

"Bah c'est pas grave là c'est toi." Répondit tout naturellement June.

"Oui mais pour les fois où c'est pas moi ce serait pas mal."

"J'aime pas!" Râla-t-elle. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Reprit - elle en le voyant verrouillé la porte.

"Je t'apprends à apprécier le fait de fermer la porte." Dit-il avant de l'embrasser et faire tomber la serviette.

"Faut que je me prépare." Murmura-t-elle.

"T'as le temps." Elle l'attira vers la douche et ..."Mais! Je suis habillé moi!"

"C'est toi qui as voulu joué. Tu auras qu'à te changer. De toute façon j'aimais pas cette chemisette."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma chemisette, elle est très bien!'

"Mais tais toi!"

-Plus tard-

June et Andrew descendirent dans le salon.

"Mais tu en as mis un temps pour te préparé." Fit Arizona. "Et pourquoi tu t'es changé toi?" Demanda-t-elle à Andrew. "Oh non j'ai compris! Mais c'est pas possible vous passez votre vie à ça!" Réalisa-t-elle devant les regards gênés des deux intéressés.

"Bon on va y aller avant d'être en retard." Fit June.

"Tiens tu n'es plus stressé toi." Constata Andrew.

"J'ai jamais été stressée!" Corrigea-t-elle en sortant.

Johanna était au téléphone depuis une heure, organisant son prochain gala de charité, autrement dit, elle gérait les musiciens, la musique, et tentaient de se coordonner depuis des semaines avec l'association. Finalement elle raccrocha, le Docteur Bailey avait souhaité lui dire deux mots à propos de cela :

« Ah ! Docteur Johnson, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis »

« Je voulais vous donner les papiers certifiant que vous bénéficiez du soutien de l'hôpital. Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'un de nos médecins prenne cette initiative »

« C'est la troisième fois que j'organise cela, je sais que vous êtes heureuse de la publicité que cela confère à l'hôpital mais je ne veux pas que vous perdiez de vu l'important. Cet évènement est organisé dans le but d'améliorer le système de santé des hôpitaux en Afrique »

« Je suis au courant Docteur Johnson, Le docteur Robbins et le Docteur Karev sont également heureux de votre initiative. Vous devez cependant comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser une occasion d'augmenter le prestige de notre hôpital. Sachez également que nous discutons pour vous attribuer une place dans le conseil d'administration, le docteur Avery vous a chaudement recommandé et nous pensons que la présence d'une neurochirurgienne serait profitable »

« Et le docteur Shepherd ? »

« Elle n'est pas intéressée »

« Je vois … »

« Nous délibérons ce soir »

« D'accord, bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller mettre la pression aux internes »

« Faites-vous plaisir »

Johanna partit dans la salle de cours où Meredith animait normalement des cours, cependant Johanna avait souhaité la remplacer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, tous les internes étaient là sauf Cross qui arriva en retard :

« Excusez-moi, le docteur Hunt m'a retenu »

« Vous deviez venir pour 9h, il est 9h10, vous sortez » Fit simplement Johanna, stoïque.

« Mais … je me suis excusé et … »

« « Docteur » Cross, est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'intéresser à vos excuses ? »

« Non »

« Croyez-vous que j'ai envie de vous écoutez ? »

« Non »

« Alors maintenant qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je sors »

« En effet, et vous n'oublierez pas de faire mes post-ops » fit Johanna en faisant sourire Andrew, sourire qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher « Maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Je vous présente le cerveau de Hannah Dennings. Hannah est un professeur de maternelle qui s'est effondrée en plein milieu de son cours. Après de multiples examens, nous avons trouvés une tumeur dans le lobe occipital. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur les clichés, l'accès me permettant d'enlever la tumeur est obstrué, alors, afin de l'opérer, je vais vous faire travailler. Je sais déjà comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une autre paire de mains, donc je vous laisse une heure pour déterminer quelle méthode utiliser, le vainqueur m'assistera. Sachez que je serais impartiale, en cas « d'égalité » si je puis dire, je verrais qui est capable de suturer le plus vite. Alors, ça commence maintenant, bonne chance » Fit Johanna en s'asseyant .

Tout le monde se mit à travailler, chacun de son côté. Johanna continua de travailler sur l'organisation du gala, elle prit tout de même deux minutes pour envoyer un message à sa sœur :

« _Il va falloir que je te parle d'un truc_ »

L'heure passa rapidement et arriva le moment des résultats.

« Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux. Je sais que peu de personnes ont pus assister à une opération en neurochirurgie avec le docteur Sheperd, sachez que dès la semaine prochaine j'organiserais un roulement pour que chacun assiste à au moins une intervention, car je trouve inacceptable que votre niveau soit si bas. Sur toutes vos idées, seule une personne à réussi à trouver la même solution que moi ou presque, Docteur Deluca, bienvenu à bord, vous avez deux jours pour vous préparer » Fit Johanna avant de sortir, laissant Andrew complètement ébahi.

« Docteur Johnson ? » Demanda le docteur Edward en courant pour la rejoindre.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous opérez bientôt une tumeur presque inopérable ? »

« En effet »

« Je veux en être »

« Non »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis douée ! Bien plus qu'un interne ! »

« Sachez que je ne supporte pas la condescendance, ensuite j'ai déjà un interne et si j'avais besoin d'une résidente vous le sauriez. De plus je trouve que vous passez trop de temps dans notre service au Docteur Sheperd et moi, le docteur Webber et moi avons discutés, vous êtes en pédiatrie pour tout le mois »

« QUOI ?! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Docteur Edwards, pour le moment vous n'avez pas à choisir votre spécialité, vous ne serez pas sur cette opération, point final »

Johanna parti retrouver Arizona :

« Devine qui a voulu s'incruster sur mon opération » Fit Johanna.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Edwards ? »

« Oui et Alex risque de me tuer, Richard et moi l'avons envoyée dans son service pour le mois … »

« Va falloir te faire pardonner »

« J'ai mes moyens, mais dis-moi tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, je viens de perdre un de mes petits patients »

« Oh vient là » Fit Johanna en prenant Arizona dans ses bras, cette dernière laissa échapper quelques larmes.

« ça faisait deux ans que je repoussais l'inévitable … Bon je dois y retourner»

Soudain leurs deux téléphones vibrèrent, elles avaient une note du docteur Bailey :

« Dans quinze jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, se déroulera au Pacific Science Center, un grand gala de charité visant à améliorer les hôpitaux en Afrique, tout le personnel libre est invité à s'y rendre, la présence des titulaires est essentiel. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez-vous adresser à l'organisatrice de cet évènement, le Docteur Johanna Johnson. »

« les quinze prochains jours vont être longs pour toi » Rit Arizona.

« M'en parle pas » Soupira Johanna en partant.

Elle s'arrêta pour lire le sms qu'Alex venait de lui envoyer :

« _Retrouve moi dans la chambre 432_ »

Tout le monde reçut la note du docteur Bailey, Andrew la lut au même moment que June passait dans le coin et il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas gagné.

Johanna se rendit dans la chambre, elle regarda sa montre, elle avait maxi un quart d'heure à lui accorder. Elle prit les escaliers, après tout, contrairement à sa sœur elle avait besoin de faire du sport pour garder la ligne. Elle trouva la chambre et y entra, Alex était déjà là :

« Il faut qu'on parle du gala » Dit-il directement.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu m'accepterais comme cavalier »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'évènement » Fit Johanna, sentant la panique monter en elle, si jamais elle y allait avec Alex, alors toute la communauté médicale serait au courant, et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça.

« C'est pour une bonne cause, en plus je te l'ai dit, je te soutiens »

« Je sais tu me l'as répété je ne sais combien de fois »

« Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je vais être occupée tout le temps, je vais devoir danser avec pleins de gens riches, serrer la main à tout le monde, faire un discours de bienvenue, cirer les pompes des grands pontes de Wall Street et tenter de faire pleurer des hommes qui ne se préoccupent que de leurs Ferrari »

« Ok, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème » Mentit Johanna.

« Si tu espères me faire croire ça, tu as intérêt à apprendre à mentir … »

« C'est juste que ça me fiche la trouille, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment affichés tous les deux »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tout l'hôpital est au courant, ton cousin le sait, même tes parents le savent, alors de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Il ne s'agira que de personnes à qui tu prendras de l'argent pour faire améliorer la médecine africaine ! »

« Alex … je vais être mise en avant et toi tu seras à côté de moi, tu vas être la potiche enfin, version masculine hein »

« Je m'en fiche »

« Bon si vraiment tu y tiens »

« J'y tiens »

« Alors d'accord, bon je dois y aller, on me demande aux urgences ! » Fit Johanna avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

« Cette femme est vraiment incompréhensible » Marmonna Alex.

Johanna reparti vers les urgences où elle y passa la journée, elle discuta avec un couple de personnes âgées mariées depuis soixante ans, puis elle passa la nuit à l'hôpital puisqu'elle était de garde et elle réussit à récupérer ses converses dans le casier de June.

Lorsque Johanna se réveilla dans la salle de garde, il était environ huit heures, elle venait de se faire biper en salle de réunion par Bailey. Elle s'y rendit et se retrouva face à Jackson, Meredith, Arizona, Bailey et Callie :

« Docteur Johnson, bienvenue dans le conseil d'administration »

La mâtiné passa à toute allure, Johanna opéra en compagnie de Riggs et Maggie, la situation fut quelque peu tendue. Lors du déjeuner, Johanna déjeuna avec Amélia qui dut partir plus tôt pour rejoindre Owen, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle leva, Johanna se retrouva face à Andrew qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise :

« Deluca, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Je peux vous demander un conseil par rapport à June »

« Donc c'est une discussion personnelle … vas-y » Fit Johanna en l'invitant à s'asseoir « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour inviter June au gala » Fit Andrew en rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu veux inviter ma sœur au gala ?! » Demanda Johanna en essayant de contenir son hilarité.

« Oui non parce que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je suis à bout de solutions, elle ne comprend pas les messages subliminaux »

« Ah non ça, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, tout comme la danse, la foule et les soirées mondaines »

« Dis-moi qu'elle est son truc ça m'arrangerait » Marmonna Andrew.

« Elle aime être contradictoire et se faire désirer, beaucoup désirer, elle a seulement peur de s'attacher. C'est sûr que si tu arrives à l'inviter et à lui faire porter une robe longue et des talons tu auras de la chance » Commença Johanna en rigolant.

« Manquerait plus qu'elle accepte avec un sourire » Continua Andrew en la rejoignant dans son hilarité.

« Ma sœur, accepté de faire quelque chose de couple avec le sourire ? » Fit Johanna en partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable, rapidement imité par Andrew.

Johanna manqua de tomber de sa chaise, Andrew lui pleurait de rire à en avoir mal au ventre, Johanna rigolait tellement qu'elle frappa plusieurs fois la table, le front collé sur celle-ci, Andrew était à peu près dans le même état. C'est ainsi que June trouva sa sœur et Andrew lorsqu'elle entra dans la cafétéria :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Alors qu'ils s'étaient à peu près calmés, ils repartirent de plus belle :

« Mais quoi ?! » S'énerva June.

« Je … j'en peux plus » Pleura de rire Andrew.

« Depuis quand vous rigolez tous les deux ?! »

« Ont a essayés de … non laisse tomber » Fit Johanna en essayant de se calmer, quand elle retrouva un peu de self-control, elle se leva « Il veut t'inviter au gala, et j'ai déjà ta robe » Fit Johanna en partant alors qu'un fou rire la reprenait.

« PARDON ?! » S'écria June faisant exploser de rire Andrew une fois de plus.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de rire comme une baleine ou pas ?! »

« Je … je dois prendre l'air » Fit Andrew en partant, laissant June les bras ballants.

"Ah au fait ma petite soeur chérie tu es dans mon service cette semaine!" Reprit Johanna entre deux fous rire.

"Manquait plus que ça! Et arrête de rire comme une baleine!"

"Ah non non c'est vraiment trop drôle!" Fit Johanna en voyant sa soeur partir vexée.

-Plus tard dans la chambre d'un patient-

"Bonjour monsieur Carter, ça va aujourd'hui?" Demanda Johanna.

"Ça va ça va docteur Johnson, vous m'amenez une nouvelle?" Fit le vieillard en désignant June,

"Ah non, je vous présente le docteur Johnson, elle revient de congé."

"Vous êtes soeurs je présume."

"Tout à fait et c'est également ma résidente alors surtout si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit demandez lui."

"J'y veillerai." Souria-t-il.

Après quelques vérifications, elles sortirent de la chambre et June déclara:

"Tu vas très sérieusement me mettre aux services de tout tes post op d'anévrisme! ?"

"Oui tout à fait!"

"Mais ça se fait pas!"

"Si tu es sage tu auras même le droit de surveiller le patient que j'ai opéré d'une tumeur hier."

"Super! Quelle chance exceptionnelle!" Fit ironiquement la cadette.

"Oui je trouve aussi." Ria Johanna.

Le soir June attendait Andrew devant les vestiaires des internes, lorsque Stéphanie passa, elle la dévisagea et commenta:

"On se demande vraiment comment il a gagné le concours pfff."

June ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension et Andrew sortit au même moment, il avait tout entendu.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de concours?" Demanda June.

"Oh c'est rien, rien du tout." Répondit-il.

"C'est dingue ce que je te crois mais bon on va faire comme si." Fit-elle d'un air suspicieux. "Bon, il faut que je repasse chez moi mais je te rejoins après."

"Euh en fait je reste ici cette nuit."

"Bah t'es pas de garde."

"Non mais je vais bosser un peu."

"Euh bon d'accord, et dis moi tu as eu des propositions intéressantes pour le gala?"

"Lindsey qui m'a demandé si j'étais libre ce soir là." Fit Andrew très étonné par la question.

"Hum hum Lindsey. C'est la blonde c'est ça? Bah c'est cool au moins tu seras pas tout seul!" Dit-elle en partant.

"Mais attends j'ai pas dit que ça m'intéressait!" Rajouta-t-il mais trop tard.

-Plus tard-

"Tiens tu dors encore là ce soir?" Demanda Johanna à sa soeur.

"Bah je suis chez moi donc oui."

"Oui enfin en ce moment tu n'y est pas souvent."

"Bah la preuve que si."

"Il y a un problème avec Andrew?"

"Bah non pourquoi?" Fit-elle très simplement.

"Bah je sais pas je trouve ça bizarre bon en même temps je sais qu'il a beaucoup de boulot depuis qu'il a gagner mon concours, mais je te rassures je m'en sers pas comme esclave."

"De quel concours tu parles? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à parler de concours?!" Répondit June étonné.

"Celui que j'ai organiser pour trouver le meilleur interne pour une grosse opération demain, il t'en a pas parlé?"

"Non pas du tout."

"Maintenant que tu sais tu pourras en parler avec lui." Proposa Johanna.

"Et pourquoi faire?"

"June!" Râla-t-elle. " Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu en a rien à faire?!"

"Ah je suis tout à fait contente pour lui mais c'est sa vie s'il ne veut pas en parler, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais!'

"Il y a pas un bouquin qui s'appellerait "être en couple pour les nuls"? Tu en aurais bien besoin!"

"Mais tu m'agace je fais bien ce que je veux! En plus, j'aime pas cette expression "être en couple" Beurk! Ça fait sérieux! "

"Tu es pénible à tout prendre à la légère."

"Quoi? Tu sais très bien que je veux pas quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. "

"Et tu as reparlé avec lui pour le gala?"

"Au pire il peut y aller avec Lindsey!" Fit June, vexée, en montant dans sa chambre.

"Bah c'est qui Lindsey?" Demanda Johanna pour elle même.

Le lendemain matin, June qui avait cogitée un peu durant la nuit, alla dans le bureau où Andrew avait travaillé toute la nuit, elle le trouva effondré sur la table en train de dormir.

"Hello réveille toi il est 8 heures." Fit-elle calmement pourtant elle n'eut pas de réelles réponses positives. "Aller on se lève!"

"Bonjour." Dit-il avec difficulté en ouvrant les yeux.

"Il est 8 heures, il serai temps que tu fasses surface."

"Quoi?! Il est cette heure là?! Faut que j'y aille!" Déclara - t - il en reprenant ses affaires.

"Mais attends deux secondes! Tu viens à la maison ce soir?"

"Je pense pas que je vais pouvoir, bon faut que j'y aille à plus." Fit-il en partant sous le regard médusé de June qui pensa pour elle-même:

"Il joue a m'imiter pour m'éviter comme ça ou quoi?!"

Andrew courut jusqu'au bloc et fut soulagé de voir que Johanna n'était pas encore prête :

"Ah, Deluca, vous êtes prêt ? Vous participez à une grosse intervention" Fit Owen qui était également de la parti.

"J'ai travaillé autant que possible, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant lu d'articles sur le cerveau." Admit l'interne.

"Bienvenu en Neurochirurgie."Rit Johanna.

"Je n'ai jamais compris comment Amélia et toi vous pouviez vous passionner pour le cerveau."

"C'est le point central du corps humain, celui qui est le moins connu ça donne une sorte d'excitation, tu te dis que tous les jours tu en apprends un peu plus et c'est génial." Fit Johanna.

Andrew regarda Johanna parler de sa specialisation avec passion et cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait raison, que ça l'intéressait lui aussi, sûrement moins que Stéphanie mais quand même !

"Vous auriez de bons articles sur la neurochirurgie ?" Demanda Andrew .

"Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça" Sourit Johanna.

Owen regarda la jeune interne, il connaissait ce regard, cet intérêt soudain, il s'agissait du moment exact où l'interne comprenait qu'il aurait un choix decisive à faire.

"Juste pour qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde Deluca, je t'ai choisis parce que ton idée était bonne et proche de la mienne, pas parce que tu essaies d'avoir une vraie relation avec ma soeur d'accord ?" Annonça Johanna, rassurant l'interne qui ne voulait surtout pas de favoritisme.

Finalement, ils entrèrent tous dans le bloc, Owen s'occupait d'un problème que l'on avait récemment découvert à la patiente, pendant ce temps Andrew se positionna à côté de Johanna:

"Donc, je t'explique, on ouvre la boite crânienne, on applique ma méthode, on fait notre boulot et on ne joue pas au super-héro, Capiche ?"

"Capiche" Sourit Andrew.

Johanna ouvrit la boite crânienne, et pendant deux heures elle donna un cours, aussi bien à Andrew qu'aux autres médecins qui observaient la procedure, dont Richard et Amélia et même April qui était assise dans un coin:

"Elle est aussi douée que Derek mais sans son égo" Commenta Richard.

"C'est vrai" Confirma Amélia.

Johanna était sur le point de couper quelque chose d'important quand Alex rejoignit Webber et Amélia, il alluma le micro pour pouvoir parler à Johanna. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire et il devait lui dire maintenant :

"Docteur Johnson ?" Demanda Alex à travers le micro.

"Hum ?" Fit Johanna sans relever la tête, prête à entrer dans le vif de l'opération.

"Je t'aime" lâcha Alex, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à tous les médecins presents à côté de lui. Johanna en entendant ça faillit en lâcher son scalpel.

"Deluca ?"

"Oui ?"

"Prend le scalpel j'ai besoin d'une pause" Fit Johanna "Hunt vous pouvez le surveiller ?"

"Bien sûr"

Johanna sortit du bloc, retira son masque qu'elle jeta, tout comme ses gants. Elle sortit et trouva Alex. Callie qui était avec Jackson observa la scène, un sourire amusé sur le visage :

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de me dire ça pendant que j'opérais ?!" Cria Johanna.

"J'avais besoin que tu m'écoutes vraiment et sans m'interrompre"

"Ecoute moi bien Alex ! Je t'aime aussi mais là tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, j'ai failli tuer un patient merde ! Alors j'y retourne mais je te préviens que si je te vois à côté d'Amélia et compagnie je t'autopsie vivant !" S'énerva Johanna avant de retourner vers le bloc.

"Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ?" S'étonna Jackson "ne me dit pas que tu lui as dit je t'aime !"

"Si" Fit Alex.

"Tu es complètement abruti !" Commenta Callie.

"hey ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi !" Fit Alex avec un sourire stupide "Bon j'ai des enfants à aller soigner moi"

Quand Johanna retourna dans le bloc, elle récupéra sa place :

"Merci Deluca, bon reprenons le travail et Hunt enlève ce sourire niais de ton visage !"

" C'était adorable" Commenta Owen "Même si il n'a pas choisit le bon moment"

"Non tu crois ?!"

Finalement, Johanna réussit à sauver sa patiente mais si elle ne fut pas très loin de mourir suite à une complication. Andrew apprécia son passage au bloc avec Johanna. Elle était peut être stricte et froide, mais avec elle on apprenait, on était pas considéré comme un moins que rien et elle était impressionante à regarder face à une situation difficile :

"Toi tu viens d'avoir un coup de Coeur pour la neuro" Fit Owen.

"C'était … incroyable! Elle a sauvé cette femme sans perdre son sang-froid, on se serait cru sur des montagnes russes !" S'extasia Andrew.

"Espérons que tu sois aussi extatique dans mon service la semaine prochaine" Fit Owen avant de partir.

"Deluca ?" Demanda Johanna qui arrivait les mains prise par une caisse.

"Oui ?"

"Voilà ce que tu m'avais demandé, ça s'est un début mais tu devrais les trouver intéressants je pense, en tout cas je les est trouvés stimulants"

"Merci ! J'ai adore opérer avec vous !"

"Tu étais un bon second, bonne chance avec Hunt"

"Vous ne voudriez pas me garder ?" Se plaignit Andrew.

"Si tu demandes à rester dans mon service, c'est que je deviens gentille, je suis censée être effrayante" Rappela Johanna avec un sourire en coin.

"Vous l'êtes, c'est juste que s'était stimulant"

"la traumato aussi tu verras" Sourit Johanna avant de rejoindre Alex, histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

June qui avait fait tout les post op et qui en avait vraiment marre, décida d'aller se mettre à disposition des urgences, après avoir expliquer la situation au docteur Grey, elle eu le droit d'y rester sachant que Meredith le ferai comprendre à sa soeur.

"Enfant de 7 ans tombé soudainement!" Annonça un pompier en entrant en trombe dans les urgences.

"On prends!" Déclara Meredith. "Bipez la neuro vite!"

Rapidement, Johanna fut là mais n'eut pas plus d'explication.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce môme!" Grogna Meredith.

June qui continuait de l'examiner demanda:

"Vous savez si il s'est plaint?"

"Non mais sa mère dit qu'il est résistant donc bon ..."

D'un coup, June démarra rapidement et alla voir la mère.

"Est-ce que votre fils s'est déjà cassé quelque chose?"

"Oui le bras mais pourquoi?"

"Il disait qu'il avait mal?"

"Non mais comme je vous ai expliqué il se plaint jamais."

"D'accord merci!" Fit June en se remettant à courir. "Je crois que je sais ce qu'il a!" S'écria-t-elle en revenant dans la salle. "Regardez là docteur Grey il a l'impendice complètement enflammé, ça ressemble à une péritonite."

"Mais il aurait dit si il avait eu mal, avant que ça dégénère à ce point là." Fit la titulaire en examinant l'enfant mais très étonnée à se qu'elle ressentait.

"Sauf si il a une analgésie congénitale!"

"Super diagnostic Johnson, je le monte au bloc tout de suite."

"Je peux venir avec vous?" Demanda-t-elle en suivant Meredith.

"Non t'as pas le droit je te rappelle! "

"Mais c'est moi qui ai trouvé!" Cria-t-elle alors que le docteur Grey s'en allait.

"C'est bon June tu lui as sauvé la vie là." Essaya de rassurer Johanna.

"Non c'est ceux qui vont l'opérer qui vont le sauver!"

"Mais attends!"

"C'est bon laisse moi j'ai envie d'être toute seule!"

Elle marcha dans les couloirs pour essayer d'effacer sa frustration quand au détour d'un virage, elle tomba nez à nez avec Cross.

"On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme! En même temps t'y était presque." Râla June.

"Euh ... docteur Johnson ..."

"Oui jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est mon nom et si maintenant tu pouvais dégager de mon chemin parce que là je uis pas vraiment d'humeur à voir ta sale tête plus de deux minutes!"

"Euh je tenais à m'ex..."

"À t'excuser? J'en veux pas de tes excuses ça va faire deux mois que je me retiens de rééduquer mon bras en t'en collant une bonne dans la figure alors déjà tu pourrais me remercier, manger tes excuses et te pousser de mon chemin."

Cross prit de peur se mit à courir comme si ça vie en dépendait ce qui a eu don de faire rire June qui ne manqua pas l'occasion de le traiter de lâche.

June était assise sur un banc devant l'hôpital quand Andrew en sortit sans la voir.

"Je t'ai vexée où ça se passe comment?" Déclara une June plus qu'agacée par sa journée.

"Quoi? Desol" je ne t'avais pas vu"

"C'est cette histoire de gala c'est ça? Ou mon comportement quotidien?"

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles"

" Tu vois je suis fatiguée, ma soeur m'a oubliouée. Et j'ai failli coller mon poing dans la saleê de Cross alors je sais pas si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plus mais au moins dis le moi clairement!"

"Allé viens je te ramène" Dit-il tranquillement.

"C'est pas une réponse ça!" Râla-t-elle en le suivant tout de même. Une fois dans la voiture elle ajouta " au fait c'était bien l'opération avec ma soeur ? Et puis je t'ai pas félicitée pour le concours"

"Ah tu es au courant"

"On est dans leê hôpital dans le mêªme service qui se trouve êªtre celui de ma soeur donc oui je suis au courant. C'était un peu ridicule de rien me dire mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux"

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Non. On arrive donc je vais rentrer chez moi." Répondit-elle froidement.

"Je voulais être sûre que ta soeur ne ferait pas de favoritisme"

"Quoi?!" Fit-elle avant d'exploser de rire. "Elle fait déjà pas de favoritisme avec moi! Ceci dit au moins je suis sîre que tu n'es pas avec moi pour le statut de ma soeur!"

"Ah parce que tu avais un doute?"

"Non pas vraiment mais maintenant j'en suis doublement sure" Souria-t-elle.

Ils descendirent de la voiture.

"Mais au fait qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Cross dans les parages?"

"Dans un moment ou ma gentillesse et ma paitience étaient a leur grand maximum je l'ai croisée dans

un couloirs"

"Je vois la situation" Souria-t-il. "T'as quand mÃªme bien fait de te retenir de lui en coller une"

"Tu peux parler!"

"Ah tu sais ça aussi?!"

"Arizona m'aime beaucoup"

"Bah oui bien c'est pour çaa que tu m'as proposé de venir chez toi ce soir"

"Mais il y a Sofia ce soir"

"C'est pas faux. Mais il y a encore une heure avant qu'elles arrivent et je t'ai retrouver des fringues là haut"

"Oh l'excuse pourrie!"

Une heure plus tard ...

"Aller faut que j'y aille, Sofia va pas tarder à arriver" Fit-elle en essayant de se détacher des bras d'Andrew.

"Roh tu peux bien rester, on sait se tenir quand même."

"ça j'en suis sûre" Souria-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

"Bah je peux venir chez toi"

"Ah non t'as loupé ta chance!"

"Roh tout de suite aller"

"Non il y a rien à faire! En plus ma soeur m'a gardée une tonne de repassage à faire pour me détendre"

"Ah oui c'est très logique" fit-il sarcastiquement.

"Et puis je vais en profiter pour faire ma curieuse et lui demander comment tu t'es débrouillé aujourd'hui"

"Ah bah oui tout s'explique, n'empêche c'est cool la neuro"

"Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre!"

"Bah quoi?!"

"J'ai déjà ma soeur qui fait du découpage,j'ai pas besoin de toi en prime"

"Je te rappelle que tu es dans son service aussi"

"Oui mais je m'en fiche de la neuro donc ça compte pas"

"Si tu le dis"

"Bon faut vraiment que j'y aille"

"Alors on se voit demain matin pour aller au boulot?"

"Oui bien sûr" Répondit-elle.

"T'as bien encore deux, trois minutes" Fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

"Andrew!" Protesta-t-elle ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

"C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés?" Demanda Sofia en arrivant dans le couloir.

"Oh c'est pas vrai! Manquait plus que ça! Tu sais quoi je me désolidarise complètement, je rentre chez moi et tu t'en débrouille"

June passa à côté de Sofia et fonça jusqu'à chez elle. Dès qu'elle entra elle sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez sa sœur, pour changer. En effet Johanna faisait des allers-retours à travers les pièces, les mains pleines d'affaires masculines :

« Tu as décidé de devenir un homme ? » Demanda June à sa sœur.

« Mais dis-moi, tu as le sens de l'humour ce soir ? Tu l'as piqué à Andrew en couchant une nouvelle fois avec ? »

« Ta délicatesse m'a toujours fait rêver. Sinon ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais »

« Et bien c'est très simple je RANGE cette maison ! Alex laisse trainer ses affaires partout ! »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de MONSIEUR Karev, quand se décidera-t-il à passer une nuit chez lui ? »

« Le jour où tu dormiras plus de deux heures consécutives ici »

« Hey ! J'ai dormi deux jours ici ! » Contra June.

« Woah c'est vrai que ça change la donne »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu détestes faire le ménage ! »

« Je ne fais pas le ménage, je me vide la tête »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'Alex m'a dit Je t'aime en plein milieu d'une opération ! »

« IL A FAIT QUOI ?! ANDREW M'A RIEN DIT ?! »

« Lui au moins il ne se mêle pas de la vie privée des gens »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles »

« Mais bien sûr … »

« Tu le lui a dit aussi ? »

« Oui … »

« Je croyais que ça te faisait flipper ? »

« C'est le cas mais avec Alex …. C'est … comment dire ? Simple. On se prend la tête mais pour de bonnes raisons, on se fait confiance et entre nous c'est naturel »

« Pas comme avec Jo quoi … »

« Merci de me rappeler que j'ai brisé son couple … »

« Tu as bien fait. Au fait tu as parlé à Riggs ? »

« Bah pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Mais t'es aveugle ma pauvre fille ! Il est amoureux de toi espèce d'idiote ! »

« Riggs ? Amoureux de moi ? » Fit Johanna avant d'éclater de rire « IMPOSSIBLE »

June regarda sa sœur dépitée … mais bon elle n'allait pas insister, car elle était la championne toute catégorie de « je me voile la face ».

« Bon sang, mais il y en a vraiment partout. Il a encore des caleçons avec tout ceux qu'il laisse ici ? Je vais les laver. Point positif pour Andrew, ses affaires ne trainent pas »

« Il ne peut pas en dire autant avec mes affaires … »

« JUNE ASHLEY JOHNSON JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVEE COMME CA ! ON NE LAISSE PAS TRAINER SES AFFAIRES CHEZ LES AUTRES ! » Cria Johanna.

« ça va j'irais ranger demain là je peux pas y a Sofia » Marmonna June en regardant le sol.

« Toi et les enfants c'est vraiment pas ça ! »

« Oui bah …. »

« Si je lave le linge d'Alex est-ce que tu … »Commença Johanna.

« MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! Il a de l'argent il va au pressing, je ne fais pas blanchisserie ! »

« Tu pourrais faire un effort ! » Râla Johanna.

« A ce que je sache, il est pas mon beau-frère ! Pas encore du moins … »

« Je suis pas prête de me remarier … » Soupira Johanna en regardant sa sœur se mettre à repasser.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Johanna travaillait sur sa prochaine publication quand June s'agaça en attrapant du bout des doigts une chemise :

« Je t'ai dit qu'il pouvait se payer son pressing ! »

« Ce n'est pas à Alex ! »

« Bah c'est à qui ?! »

« A Andrew ? » Demanda Johanna.

« Aucune chance ! Il ne porte que des chemisettes je te rappel »

« Bah alors, à qui est-ce ? »

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent avant de s'exclamer en même temps :

« TOBY ! »

« J'ai une idée » Fit Johanna « Enfile la chemise, on va faire rager Toby »

June enfila la chemise, et Johanna marqua dessus :

 _« Je suis moins douée que Walter O'Brien_ »

Johanna prit la photo et l'envoya directement à son cousin. Elle eut une réponse dans la minute :

 _« JAMAIS !_ » Faisait le message.

June finissait son repassage quand quelqu'un entra :

« Hého poteaux ! Dehors ! On frappe à la porte ! Tu sais ce truc que tu ne fais jamais quand je suis sous la douche, pervers ! »

« Tiens, t'habite là toi ? Je croyais que tu avais déménagée »

« Ici c'est chez MOI, pas le contraire »

« C'est ce qu'on verra »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Tu dois comprendre, qu'au moment où il sera temps que ta sœur et moi emménagions ensemble, toi tu devras partir ! »

« mais bien sûr ! Crois-y s'y tu veux coco » Se moqua June.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Johanna avant d'embrasser Alex.

« Je rappelais à MONSIEUR qu'il ne vivait pas ici et qu'on entrait pas chez les gens sans frapper » S'écria June.

« Blablabla » Fit Alex en mettant Johanna sur son épaule.

« Oh mes beurk ! Mes yeux ! Mes pauvres yeux ! Je suis aveugle ça y est ! Ah ! Pouah ! PROTEGEZ-VOUS JE VEUX PAS DE NEVEU OU DE NIECE ! » S'écria June « J'ai besoin d'un verre … »

« Alex ! » S'écria Johanna en retenant un rire depuis l'étage.

«NON MAIS C'EST PAS FINI ! » Cria June en donnant des coups au mur « Je commence à comprendre Arizona … » Fit June vers deux heures du mat, toujours incapable de dormir. "Pourquoi j'ai pas accepter que Andrew vienne! Rah fierté à deux balles. MAIS TAISEZ VOUS!" Cria-t-elle avant de s'enrouler sous la couette.


	10. Chapter 10

June se réveilla, lorsqu'elle descendit elle s'attendait à voir sa sœur pour leur petit-déjeuner quotidien, un rituel qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Seulement, à la place de sa sœur elle trouva un sac venant de la boulangerie en face avec un petit mot dessus « passe ma journée chez Alex, Je t'aime, 'Hanna ». Dégoûtée, June jeta le sac sans en regarder le contenu et appela sa sœur, bien évidemment elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle aimait voir sa sœur heureuse, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'un abruti complet lui pique sa sœur !

De son côté Johanna était dans les bras d'Alex :

« Ce jour de repos, j'en rêvais » Bailla Alex.

« Moi aussi » Confirma Johanna en se blottissant un peu plus contre Alex « Malheureusement je dois continuer à préparer ce satané gala »

« Hors de question » Fit Alex en refermant l'ordinateur de Johanna « Aujourd'hui on se fait un marathon de films »

« Je dois travailler, c'est important ! »

« Pas aujourd'hui » Fit Alex en lui embrassant le cou.

« Arrête ! » S'écria johanna en se tortillant.

« Jamais »

« Non arrête ne me chatouille pas ! NON ! » Fit Johanna avant d'éclater de rire.

« Dit que tu ne travailleras pas aujourd'hui et je m'arrêterais »

« D'accord ça va … Laisse-moi juste prendre des nouvelles de June et …. »

Finalement après une heure, Johanna ne passa toujours pas son coup de téléphone à sa sœur, un peu trop occupée par Alex. Johanna enfila un tee-shirt à Alex qui lui était trois fois trop grand et le rejoignit dans la cuisine où il tentait de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard et une assiette de pancakes en moins, les deux médecins étaient de retour dans le lit pour un marathon de films d'actions.

« Ce film est stupide » Commenta Johanna en prenant du pop-corn qu'elle venait de préparer.

« Tu ne vois pas la beauté du film c'est tout »

« C'est sûr que voir un mec tuer un autre mec c'est merveilleux » Fit sarcastiquement Johanna.

« Question de légitime défense »

« Barbarie »

« Survie »

« Meurtre »

« Désolé de ne pas aimer « Ps I love you » »

« Ce film EST magnifique, en plus tu ne l'as jamais vu »

« Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver »

Ils passèrent la journée à ne rien faire, et Dieu merci, personne à l'hôpital n'eut besoin d'eux. Avant de s'endormir, Johanna mit son téléphone en charge sans voir le nombre de sms et d'appels manqués de sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent à partir, une fois dans la voiture, Alex se mit au volant :

« On doit aller chercher Meredith et Maggie »

« Amélia est encore dans la caravane d'Owen ? »

« Ils s'y enferment dès qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital »

« On ferait mieux de ne rien dire, nous ne sommes pas mieux, je crois que nous sommes même pire »

« ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça » rit Alex en s'arrêtant devant chez Meredith.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te gêne pas ? » Demanda l'habitante de la maison concernée en entrant.

« D'avoir une vie sexuelle » Expliqua Johanna

« J'en avais une aussi … avant » Rit Meredith « Maggie sera là dans cinq minutes »

« OK. Tu en es où avec Will ? » Demanda Alex.

« Elle ne veut pas en parler ! » Bouda Maggie en arrivant.

« Tiens une revenante » Se moqua Johanna.

« Gniagniagnia » Fit Maggie en tirant la langue à Johanna.

« C'était très mature ça dis-moi » Railla Alex.

« Je sais, aujourd'hui je fête mes cinq ans » Ajouta Maggie avec un sourire espiègle.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Zola … » Fit Meredith en souriant pendant qu'Alex redémarrait la voiture.

« Alors le beau médecin ténébreux ? » Demanda Johanna à Meredith.

« Je vais peut-être l'appeler »

« Prend ton temps » Conseilla Johanna.

« J'y compte bien, vous venez ce soir à la maison tous les deux ? » Demanda Meredith.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit Alex.

« Elle essaie de se refaire une vie sociale » Expliqua Maggie « Owen et Amélia viennent aussi »

Johanna et Alex se regardèrent, ils n'étaient pas de garde et n'avaient rien de prévus :

« On viendra. Quelle heure ? » Demanda Johanna.

« 20h ? »

« ça marche » Sourit Alex.

« J'ai de quoi me changer chez toi ? » Fit Johanna.

« Oui »

« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux » S'extasia Maggie.

« On sait ! » Firent en chœur Alex et Johanna.

« Je pourrais pas t'appeler Hannah ? C'est plus court » Demanda Meredith.

« Bien sûr vas-y »

« C'est toujours mieux que Nana » Se moqua Maggie.

« Tu es au courant de ça ?! » S'écria Johanna en se retournant autant que possible vers Maggie.

« Tout l'hôpital le sait » Expliqua Meredith.

« Ils vont croire que je suis gentille et agréable … » gémit la neurochirurgienne.

« Aucun risque » Rassura Alex en lui prenant la main une fois arrêté au feu rouge.

« D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on se décide pour savoir qui de nous deux est là plus horrible » Fit Meredith.

« Pitié non ! » Supplia Maggie.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Bailey et Webber les regardèrent avec un sourire en coin, ils adoraient voir leurs médecins en harmonie :

« Docteur Johnson, vous pouvez venir ? » Demanda Bailey.

« On se rejoint à midi ? » Fit Johanna à Alex.

« Bien sûr » Confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de la laisser partir « Quoi ? » Fit-il en voyant les regards de Meredith et Maggie.

« Rien » Firent-elles.

« Docteur Bailey, Docteur Webber » Salua Johanna.

« Des journalistes vous attende dans la salle de conférence » Informa Miranda.

« Pardon ?! »

« C'est pour la bonne cause » Rassura Richard avant de partir avec Bailey.

Johanna sortit son téléphone et appela sa sœur :

« Quoi ?! » Fit-elle gracieusement.

« Tu peux m'amener la tenue sous plastique dans mon armoire s'il-te-plaît »

« Ouais » Répondit June avant de raccrocher.

Johanna fonça alors vers la salle de repos des titulaires et y attendit sa sœur qui arriva après 20 minutes :

« Tiens »

« Merci. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais »

« Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble à midi ? »

« Tu te souviens que j'existe ? Je croyais que tu déjeunais avec Karev de toute façon »

« Je peux annuler »

« Nan ça va »

« June ! »

« Mais quoi ?! »

« Pourquoi tu me boudes ?! »

« Tu as loupé notre petit-déjeuner deux jours de suite ! »

« Oh Junie ! Je suis désolée ! »

« Tu ne l'oublies pas, jamais ! »

« J'étais chez Alex et je n'ai pas fait attention, excuse-moi » Fit Johanna en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Ouais » Fit June avant de s'écarter « Pourquoi tu as besoin de te changer ? »

« Bailey m'a piégée. Des journalistes veulent m'interviewer et tu vas sûrement y passer aussi, tu sais comme la dernière fois à Sacramento »

« Oh pitié ! » Soupira June.

« Je sais … »

« Bon j'y vais … j'ai du boulot » Fit June avant de partir au pas de course et Johanna en profita pour se changer. Elle reparti alors vers la salle de conférence, elle inspira profondément puis expira avant d'entrer :

« Docteur Johnson ! Je suis journaliste pour le Seattle Times » Se présenta un homme.

« Moi pour le Seattle News »

« Et je travaille pour le Health Care News » Se présenta le dernier « Vous êtes magnifique »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » Fit Johanna, préférant ne pas relever le compliment.

Pendant deux heures ils l'assaillirent de questions et pendant deux heures elle espéra que l'on est besoin d'elle en urgence, mais non :

« Votre sœur vous a suivie à Seattle, c'est exact ? »

« En effet »

« A-t-elle déjà une spécialisation en tête, la neurochirurgie peut-être ? »

« Elle n'ira pas en neurochirurgie, nous sommes déjà bien trop souvent comparées à notre goût, par conséquent elle n'est pas attirée par ma spécialisation, et je la comprends » Répondit froidement Johanna.

« Comment vit-elle le fait de vous voir briller ? »

« June est extraordinaire, elle me soutient coûte que coûte, je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant réussi sans son soutien. June se fiche totalement de ma notoriété, ce qui l'intéresse c'est de sauver des vies, de tracer sa propre route »

« N'est-elle pas jalouse ? »

« Jamais »

« Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment ? Nous nous souvenons de votre ex-mari »

« Oui j'ai quelqu'un »

« Qui ? »

« Venez au gala et vous le saurez, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai des gens à soigner » Fit Johanna en partant.

Johanna passa la journée à travailler comme une acharnée, vers 19 heure, Alex vint la chercher pour qu'ils puissent rentrer se préparer. Ils passèrent tout d'abord en coup de vent chez Johanna pour que cette dernière puisse prendre quelques affaires pour se préparer puis ils retournèrent à l'appartement d'Alex. Lorsqu'ils furent fin prêts ils se rendirent chez Meredith, où ils furent accueillis par … Owen !

« On ferait mieux de rester dehors, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale dans la cuisine » Fit Owen en prenant trois verres et une bouteille de vin.

Les trois s'installèrent à l'extérieur et burent la bouteille à eux trois, rapidement. Ils finissaient leur dernier verre quand Zola les rejoignit et s'installa sur les genoux d'Alex :

« On sent l'habituée » Rit Owen.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à en avoir ? » Demanda Johanna à Owen en prenant sa dernière gorgé de vin.

« J'en veux, mais disons que ça a été compliqué. Et toi ? »

« Compliqué également »

« Nous avons tous des vies compliqués donc » Conclut Owen.

« BORDEL ! » Hurla Amélia.

Owen, Johanna et Alex avec Zola dans ses bras entrèrent précipitamment dans la maison et se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la cuisine :

« C'EST QUI LA MEILLEURE ?! HEIN HEIN ! C'EST MOIIIIIIIII ! » Cria Amélia en sautant partout.

Devant l'incompréhension des nouveaux venus Meredith expliqua :

« Elle a réussie à faire cuire les pâtes »

« Ah ! » Firent simplement les trois arrivants pendant que Zola rigolait.

« Zola dans ta chambre » Ordonna gentiment Meredith, sa fille obéit et monta rapidement.

« A table ! » Fit Maggie en amenant la sauce.

« Tequila ou Vodka ? » Demanda Meredith toujours dans la cuisine.

« Tequila » Répondit Johanna.

« Ce soir, repas gastronomique » Commença Amélia « Spaghetti avec sa sauce Bolognaise accompagné de sa salade verte, pour finir avec en dessert un gâteau venant tout droit de la pâtisserie du coin pour éviter l'intoxication alimentaire »

« Et de l'alcool » Rassura Meredith.

« Amen ! » Soupira Maggie.

La soirée fut jonchée de rire et d'anecdotes :

« C'est la première fois qu'un dîner est réussi et sans qu'il n'y est de gros moments de malaise … ou de morts » Fit Meredith en buvant un énième verre.

« J'ai envie de danser » Fit soudainement Maggie en partant allumer la chaine-Hifi, une musique de boîte de nuit démarra « TOUT LE MONDE ME REJOINT ! »

Meredith explosa de rire avant de rejoindre sa sœur, imitée par Owen et Amélia, tandis qu'Alex devait presque tirer Johanna pour danser, finalement tout le monde changea de partenaires plusieurs fois, et honnêtement, heureusement que les enfants de Meredith avaient le sommeil lourd. Sécurité oblige, tout le monde resta dormir à la maison, Johanna et Alex héritèrent du canapé sous les rires narquois d'Amélia.

-Dans la soirée également-

"On peut savoir ce que tu fiches?!" Lit June sur son téléphone dans un sms d'Andrew.

"Ils sont encore là?" Répondit-elle.

"De qui tu parles?"

"Les journalistes!" Fit-elle de façon que même son téléphone sur lequel elle tapais sente sa haine.

"Ah dis moi pas que c'est à cause d'eux que tu ne sors pas?!"

"Si si et si j'ai horreur de ça je veux pas être interrogée!"

"Va falloir te décidée quand même parce que moi j'y vais."

"Attends 10 minutes j'arrive."

"Okay."

Elle descendit dans le hall et bien sûr tomba sur des journalistes qui patiemment avaient dû attendre ses quelques mots:

"Docteur Johnson! Vous nous accordez un petit moment pour parler du gala de votre soeur?" Fit l'un d'entre eux.

"Ai-je le choix?" Répondit-elle d'un ton si agréable que son auditoire préféra ignorer ceci.

"Êtes-vous fière du succès de votre soeur?"

"Je suis toujours fière de ma soeur!" Reprit-elle dans une réplique assassine.

"Ce n'était pas ma qu..." Fit le journaliste avant d'être coupé.

"Mais ceci est ma réponse."

"OK." Fit un autre. "Ce matin votre soeur nous a confié que vous êtes proche." Continua-t-il alors que June esquissa un sourire. "Comment faites vous alors que vous êtes tellement différentes?"

"Pardon?" Répondit-elle du tac au tac ayant peur de compredre le revers de la question avant de se reprendre. "C'est bien d'être différentes sinon on s'ennuirait! Bon messieurs je pense que vous avez assez abusés de mon temps. Au revoir!" Finit-elle en partant le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque June rentra chez elle, elle trouva un gros paquet avec sur un petit mot de la main de sa soeur "essaie ça tu vas être magnifique.". June ouvra la boîte, déplia la robe qui s'y trouvait, sortit les talons hauts. Elle regarda l'ensemble, laissa tout tomber et partit en direction des escaliers. Puis, en plein milieu de celui-ci elle s'arrêta et regarda sa montre, elle avait encore du temps avant que Andrew la rejoigne après être passé chez lui et après tout ce n'est pas si difficile d'essayer une robe et des chaussures alors elle fit demi tour, prit le paquet et alla se changer.

Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Oui la robe était jolie, oui elle lui allait bien mais quelque chose d'autre la dérangeait affreusement.

Elle ne vit pas l'heure passée et d'un coup Andrew entra dans la chambre puis se figea la voyant habillée ainsi.

"Tu ferais mieux de bouger tu vas gober des mouches." Lança-t-elle avec son tact habituel.

"Woaou tu es ... sublime."

June rougit légèrement et jetta un coup d'oeil sur son reflet.

"C'est parce ce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir habillée comme ça, ça te perturbe." Souria-t-elle.

"C'est sûr que j'ai pas l'habitude on dirait presque une autre fille mais ça change rien au fait que tu es magnifique."

June changea totalement de tête, les yeux écarquillés:

"Tu viens de m'éviter de faire une énorme bêtise si tu savais! Aller va m'attendre en bas faut que je me change." Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de le mettre à la porte en le poussant.

"Bah de rien tout le plaisir était pour moi." Répondit Andrew seul sur le palier.

-Lendemain matin-

Lorsque Johanna se réveilla, elle était une fois de plus avec Alex, elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à sa sœur, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elles n'avaient pas passer une journée rien que toutes les deux ? Une éternité ! Johanna soupira en se préparant et fit attention à ne pas réveiller Alex, elle appela un taxi et partit en avance à l'hôpital après avoir laissée un mot à Alex. En arrivant, elle fit un grand détour en attrapant Arizona par le bras :

« Je peux savoir où l'on va ? » Demanda cette dernière.

« On prend un détour »

« Je vois ça, mais pourquoi ? »

« Y a Riggs »

« Et ? »

« J'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment »

« C'est très mature comme réaction »

« Ferme-là et avance ! »

« Docteur Johnson des personnes pour l'organisation veulent vous pa… » Commença Bailey.

« PLUS TARD ! » Cria Johanna en accélérant le pas tout en tirant toujours Arizona par sa blouse.

« A elle non plus tu ne veux pas lui parler ? » Demanda Arizona alors qu'elle se faisait pousser à l'intérieur d'une chambre vide.

« J'en peux plus ! Je suis épuisé ! Je ne fais que courir de droite à gauche pour tout organiser, Alex me prend tout mon temps, Meredith veut que l'on apprenne à se connaître, Amélia me parle de sa relation avec Owen tout le temps, je n'ai plus le temps pour ma sœur, Bailey me vend aux journalistes, je fais la une des journaux médicaux, je n'en peux plus ! » S'exclama Johanna en se laissant tomber sur un des lits.

« Pauvre chérie ! C'est dur la vie de célébrité »

« Un peu de compassion ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Meredith en débarquant.

« Oh génial ! Je te la laisse j'ai une opération ! » S'exclama Arizona avec soulagement avant de partir le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Fit Meredith.

« Je suis à bout, je ne gère plus rien » Résuma Johanna.

« Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? » Demanda Meredith en baissant les rideaux et en fermant la porte.

« Quoi ? »

« De danser ! » Fit Meredith en lançant une musique depuis son téléphone, puis elle se mit à danser «Tu viens ? »

« Je ne vais pas danser ! »

« Oh que si ! »

Meredith tira Johanna par la main et les deux se mirent à danser et a rire en même temps. Jackson qui passait par là entendit le bruit et entra, avant de se joindre à elles, puis April. Ils se déchainèrent le temps de deux chansons :

« J'en avais besoin » Soupira April en recevant un regard en coin de Jackson, regard qu'elle ne vit pas.

« ça fait du bien » Rit Johanna « Bon je dois aller m'occuper des derniers détails du gala, vous venez hein ? »

« On sera là » Promit Jackson, qui se tourna vers Meredith dès que Johanna fut sortie « Elle n'est pas Christina tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais »

« Tu ne peux pas te servir d'elle comme remplaçante » Ajouta April.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde, et puis, vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de votre situation » Fit Froidement Meredith.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête June partit dans le service de pédiatrie. Être avec Karev était loin de l'enchanter surtout depuis qu'il laissait traîner ses chaussettes dans le salon et ces chemises dans le tas pour le repassage mais bon elle navait pas le choix.

Les deux premières heures passèrent à merveille jusqu'au moment où Alex interrogea June sur une des procédures qu'il allait faire à l'un de ses patients et que cette dernière était incapable d'y répondre alors il l'a prit à partit:

"Comment tu peux ne pas connaître ça? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors?!"

"Et doucement dois-je vous rappeler que je suis justement là pour apprendre! Alors comme je le fais d'habitude je vais apprendre cette procédure par coeur afin de vous accompagner au ..." Expliqua-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

"N'y pense même pas, tu ne m'accompagnera pas au bloc! Et ne me dis pas qu'avec la soeur que tu as tu ne connais pas ça!"

"Mais je ne suis pas ma soeur! C'est pas possible ça! Moi j'apprends je suis là pour ça alors si ce n'est pas avec vous ce sera un autre mais arretez tous autant que vous êtes de me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre!" Termina-t-elle en claquant la porte.

-Plus tard-

"Dis moi que j'ai rêver, ce n'est pas ton nom que j'ai vu sur le planning de garde pour demain soir." Fit Andrew a June lorsqu'il la trouva dans un couloir.

"Si tout à fait c'est bien moi."

"Alors tu ne viens pas au gala de ta soeur?"

"Non." Avoua-t-elle timidement. "Par contre je te défends de faire la même chose, elle a dit qu'elle décapiterai tout interne qui ne serait pas présent. Tu peux même y aller avec la blonde j'en ferais pas un drame."

"On peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive?"

"Rien j'ai juste revu le sens de mes priorités et des choses dont j'ai envies ou pas et tu sais quoi c'est un peu grâce à toi."

"Ah oui?" Fit-il curieux.

"Oui." Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. "C'est pour ça que demain soir tu ira au gala, c'est mieux pour ta vie et moi je ferais ma garde il reste juste à savoir si c'est chez moi ou chez toi qu'on se retrouve après." Fit-elle dans un sourire avant de partit sans même attendre un réponse.

-Plus tard-

"Coucou petite soeur." Fit Johanna. "Alors tu l'as essayée cette robe?"

"Oui mais je ne viendrais pas au gala demain."

"Pardon et on peut savoir pourquoi?!"

"Je suis de garde." Répondit June simplement.

"Non tu n'étais pas de garde, tu ne devais pas avoir de garde ce soir là! "

"En effet, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, de plus je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu es une as dans ce genre de chose."

"Attends attends j'ai dû louper un truc! Du genre l'explication de pourquoi tu ne vas pas être à mon gala."

"C'est peut-être égoïste mais en ce moment il y a peu de choses qui me font me sentir moi même, et mon travail en fait partit alors demain soir je travaillerai tant pis si tu me juges mais j'ai réellement besoin de ça." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Je ne te juge pas mais je ne te caches pas que je suis déçue."

"Je dois retourner travailler je ne sais pas si je te reverrais d'ici demain alors bonne chance." Finit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

"Merci." Marmonna Johanna pour elle même.

Le soir du gala arriva rapidement, Johanna courrait partout en essayant d'être prête en temps et en heure, elle entendit Alex arriver :

"Tu es prête ?"Lui demanda-t-il depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

"Encore cinq petites minutes !" Cria Johanna en paufinant son maquillage. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, vingt minutes étaient passées, elle attrapa ses talons et descendit en courant :

"Je suis désolée ! J'ai dut …" Commença-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures.

"Gérer les derniers details, je sais, tu es magnifique" Sourit Alex.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus" Sourit à son tour Johanna en sortant, sauf que Alex l'attrapa par la main et l'embrassa :

"Bonsoir" Fit-il.

"Bonsoir" Répéta-t-elle.

"On y va ?"

"Oui"

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu du gala, lorsqu'elle arriva, Alex et elle eurent le droit à une petite séance photo, avant de se faire saluer par tous les members de l'hôpital qui avaient pûs venir :

"Docteur Johnson c'est vraiment génial !" Fit Stéphanie, une flute de champagne à la main.

"Merci beaucoup" Sourit poliment Johanna avant de rejoindre Jackson tandis que Alex allait voir Meredith.

"Ah ! Johanna, tu es magnifique !"

"Merci Jackson" Sourit Johanna "Docteur Webber, Madame Avery"

"Johanna" Gronda gentiment Catherine.

"Catherine" Reprit Johanna.

"C'est une très belle soirée, les gens ont l'air de bien s'amuser" Fit gentiment Richard.

"Parce que c'est juste le début, attendez que je fasse mon discours sur les enfants maladies et les pauvres moyens mis à leurs disposition et l'amusement va retomber" Plaisanta Johanna.

"Vous êtes venue avec le Docteur Karev ?" Demanda Catherine.

"En effet"

"Je croyais que Jackson était votre cavalier ?"

"Maman, Johanna et moi ne sommes qu'amis" Soupira Jackson avec lassitude.

"Des amis proches" Commenta Richard.

"J'ai des gens à voir, excusez-moi" Fuya Johanna.

"Désolé" Murmura Jackson à Johanna avant que cette dernière ne parte.

Johanna passa une bonne heure à saluer tout le monde, à répondre à des questions en compagnie d'Alex qui l'aida à flatter de possible donnateurs. Pendant son discours, Johanna remercia toutes les personnes qui l'avaient aidées à organiser l'évènement ainsi que toutes les personnes qui étaient venues. Elle parla ensuite du but de ce gala et exhorta les gens à faire un don. Après son discours elle envoya un rapide message à June pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis les gens se mirent à danser. Elle ouvrit la marche avec Alex, puis enchaina avec Andrew :

"Je suis désolée pour June, j'ai essayé de la persuader de ne pas t'abandonner mais c'est une tête de mule" Soupira Johanna.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu" Rit Andrew.

Puis, Johanna dansa avec Jackson, ensuite Richard quand vint le tour de Nathan :

"On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu" Commenta ce dernier.

"Je sais je t'ai évitée" Fit honnêtement Johanna.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la situation est gênante en ce moment et que je ne savais pas quoi te dire"

"Je comprends, j'ai essayé de te parler mais à chaque fois je me retrouvais confronter à un mur"

"Un mur ?"

"Grey, Avery, Kepner, Karev et même Robbins"

"Ah oui forcément ça n'aide pas" Rit Johanna.

"Est-ce que l'on pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases ?"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"De zero"

"Docteur Johanna Johnson, et vous êtes ?" Plaisanta Johanna.

"Docteur Nathan Riggs" Rit Nathan.

"Amis ?"

"Amis"

-Plus tard-

June venait de finit sa garde, elle troqua donc sa blouse contre son jean et le pull rouge avec lesquels elle était venue le matin même. Elle s'était retrouvé en binôme avec une infirmière de par le manque de personnel et elle avait plutôt apprécier et puis le calme régnait dans l'hôpital et ça c'était très très rare, le calme après la tempête dit - on.

June rejoignit la voiture et découvrit une chemise à Alex sur l'un des sièges.

"C'est pas possible un truc pareil!" Se dit-elle. "Il doit avoir plus rien à se mettre vu se que je retrouve." Sa phrase lui donna une idée, elle prit la chemise et la fit tombée par terre, accidentellement bien sûr. "Oups." Commenta-t-elle. Puis marcha dessus "Oups. " Elle monta dans la voiture, démarra et n'epargna pas le bout de tissu au sol "Oups c'est vraiment dommage."

N'aimant pas passer en ville, elle prit l'autoroute principale, elle savait qu'il y aurait un peu de monde comme toujours à cette heure pour les gens qui sortent tard du bureau. Mais c'est vrai que ce soir là était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En arrivant dans un bouchon, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, un stress ambiant, des gens qui commençait à sortir des voitures alors elle sortit à son tour, avança et découvrit avec effroi l'énorme accident qu'il devait s'être produit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt sur le tronçon inverse impliquant un camion, un bus et au moins une dizaine de voitures. Elle prit immédiatement son téléphone " les urgences de Seattle ici le docteur June Johnson il y a un accident sur l'autoroute faisant au moins une cinquantaine de victimes faites que tout soit prêts pour les accueillir." Elle raccrocha et enchaina " Allô June si tu savais je viens de partager une petite danse avec Andrew ...

"Johanna je crois que la fête est finie, d'ici une heure les urgences seront pleines à craqué alors bouger vous!"

"Quoi?" qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Un accident sur l'autoroute! Dépêchez - vous de retourner à l'hôpital!" Elle rangea rapidement son téléphone, sauta le mur qui séparait les deux voies "laissez moi passer je suis médecin!" dit-elle à un groupe qui entourait une jeune femme blessée alors que les premières sirènes de pompiers se faisaient entendre.

Finalement l'expression adéquate c'est plutôt le calme avant la tempête, non?


	11. Chapter 11

Bailey, Meredith et Owen faisaient face à Johanna : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Exigea Bailey. « Et bien ... » commença Johanna.

 **-FLASH BACK-**

« June qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Johanna en arrivant à l'hôpital avec le reste des médecins présent à la soirée.

« Un camion dont le chauffeur était ivre à percuté un car plein d'étudiants étant venus en visite scolaire à Seattle, le camion s'est retourné, à taper des voitures, le car est ... une épave, le nombre de victimes augmente, environ 70 blessés et déjà 8 morts » Expliqua June en suivant le groupe de médecins qui parti se changer.

« Des enfants ? » Demandèrent Alex et Arizona en même temps. « Oui, environ 5, de la même famille, ils sont en salle 3 » « Cardio ? » Demanda Riggs. « Beaucoup, salle 1 »

Puis June continua de donner les indications.

« Andrew tu es avec moi, June aussi » Ordonna ensuite Johanna « Amélia ? » « Je m'en occupe ! » Fit cette dernière en partant vers les urgences.

« Vous me triez les cas dans l'ordre du plus au moins urgent et vous bippez » « Ok » Fit simplement Andrew en suivant June.

« Tu me tiens au courant ? » Demanda Alex à Johanna.

« Non non, je vais t'oublier pendant cette crise! » Soupira cette dernière. « Je t'aime » Fit-il en partant une fois changé.

« Bon les équipes ! » Commença Bailey en retenant tout le monde « équipe numéro 1,Hunt, Riggs, Grey et Johnson ensemble, Avery tu fais la navette. Equipe numéro 2, Shepherd, Pierce, Kepner, et Webber ensemble »

« Comme au bon vieux temps » Sourit Riggs à Johanna.

« Quand vous aurez ﬁnis de roucouler on pourra peut-être y aller ? » S'agaça Meredith. « Oui maman » Se moqua Johanna. « Tu commences pas ! »

L'équipe numéro 1 parti en courant, aux côtes à côtes avec la deuxième équipe:

« On prend la gauche » Fit Amélia « Edwards ici ! » « ça marche » Fit Owen en lui lançant un petit sourire. « Docteur Johnson ! » Appela June.

« On a quoi ? » Demanda Johanna à sa soeur. « Plus de réactions »

Johanna ﬁt quelques examens : « Il est mort. Suivant ? » « Bryan Cooper, 23 ans, réactif » Fit Andrew. « Bryan vous m'entendez ? » Demanda Johanna. « Oui »

« Formidable , suivez la lumière, ok pupilles réactives, le coeur ? » « Un peu trop rapide »

« D'accord. Bryan pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

« Le camion ... il ... nous est rentré dedans et ... » Fit-il avant de convulser. « Andrew, June mettez-le sur le côté ! »

Johanna se mit au boulot et rapidement, la crise passa :

« Vous me le surveillez, vous me bippez au moindre problème ! » Ordonna Johanna.

« Oui » Firent June et Andrew au même moment.

Dans la foulée, Johanna se ﬁt bipper par Arizona, pitié pas un enfant !

 **-PRESENT-**

« Et c'est la dernière fois que vous l'avez-vu ? » Demanda Bailey. « Non, je suis repassée devant après être revenue »

« Pourquoi être revenue ? »

« Et bien le docteur Robins m'avait appelée en urgence, une fois la crise stabilisée on m'a rappelée aux urgences, j'ai vu que Ben et un interne s'occupaient du patient, j'ai demandé si tout allait bien, c'était le cas et j'ai retrouvée le docteur Hunt »

« Docteur Hunt ? » Demanda Miranda en se tournant vers le-dit docteur.

« C'est exact »

« Racontez-nous depuis votre passage en pédiatrie » Ordonna Meredith en prenant des notes.

-FLASH BACK-

« Merci » Sourit Arizona.

« C'est mon boulot, Ari' »

« Pas ce surnom Jojo ! »

« Non mais ce surnom est horrible ! »

« Vous n'avez pas ﬁnies ? » Soupira Alex qui s'occupait d'une adolescente de 14 ans.

« Docteur Johnson ? » Demanda un interne en arrivant.

« Et tu es ? » Demanda Johanna en le regardant.

« Je suis un interne et j'admire votre travail et ... »

« Très bien l'interne ! Nous avons les urgences pleines de patients entre la vie et la mort non ? » Commença Johanna tandis qu'Alex et Arizona continuait leur travail respectif en se retenant de rire.

« Heu oui »

« Bien. Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es ici à me faire de la lèche ? »

« Je ... On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher »

« Et bien voilà ! Enﬁn une phrase d'utile ! J'arrive, tu vas rejoindre le docteur Pierce elle a besoin de mains »

« Bien »

Johanna s'apprêtait à partir quand Alex l'amena dans une pièce vide : « Tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on vive ensemble ? »

« Et bien ça me semble être la prochaine étape ... »

« Ah »

« Alors ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« C'est une réponse ! »

« Si ! »

« Je veux une vraie réponse ! »

« June ! »

« Ta soeur est une grande ﬁlle ! »

« Ecoute moi bien coco, de un, tu vas faire des efforts avec ma soeur, essaie d'être gentil ça me ferait plaisir, ensuite, comment veux-tu que je la laisse alors qu'elle ne sait même pas où sont ranger les couverts ? En plus elle oublie toujours d'enlever sa cuillère quand elle met sa tasse au micro-ondes ! Elle n'est pas prête ! »

"C'est elle qui n'est pas prête ou c'est toi ? »

« J'aime ma soeur et je ne suis pas prête à me séparer d'elle, la dernière fois que je l'ai fait j'ai divorcée et elle a failli se marier, nan mais June mariée ! Et puis si tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble, tu as intérêt à faire des efforts avec elle ! »

« Sinon je pourrais venir vivre chez toi »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, fais des efforts vis-à-vis de June et ensuite demande lui la permission, moi je dis peut-être. Maintenant, je dois aller sauver des vies » Fit Johanna en fuyant.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur elle envoya rapidement un message à June : « Besoin de parler, soirée pizzas quand la crise est passée »

Elle sortie de l'ascenseur et rejoignit les urgences, c'était la guerre, elle vit Owen qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Johanna en commençant à examiner le patient. « On pense qu'il fait une rupture d'anévrisme » Lui répondit Riggs. « Ou alors c'est autre chose ! » Contredit Owen.

« Fermez-là tous les deux ! J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir la boite crânienne de quelqu'un sans raison alors taisez-vous ! » Ordonna Johanna « Ok je le monte ! »

 **-PRESENT-**

« Je n'ai jamais revu ce patient. » Termina Johanna. « D'accord, donc vous avez été informé comme nous tous? »

« C'est exact, je peux y aller ? » Demanda Johanna.

« Oui, allez chercher votre soeur »

« Bien »

Johanna sortie du bureau et vit tout le monde dans le couloir, les internes la regardaient complètement tétanisés, ce qui faisait bien sourire Andrew, mais le regard de Johanna lui ﬁt changer d'optique.

« Docteur Johnson » Fit Johanna à sa soeur.

June passa à côté de sa soeur, lui serra rapidement et discrètement la main pour se donner du courage puis entra.

« C'était comment ? » Lui demanda Andrew, recevant les regards admiratifs des nouveaux internes.

« Honnêtement Deluca ? Soulant » Commença-t-elle en se tournant vers les nouveaux « ne leur mentez pas, je sais que c'est tentant, que vous pensez tous avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais contentez-vous de la vérité, si vous mentez je le saurai et je ferai de votre vie un Enfer. En parlant d'Enfer, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une petite compétition » Termina-t-elle en posant contre un mur pour attendre sa soeur.

June entra dans la pièce et se retrouva en face de Hunt, Grey et Bailey :

« Asseyez-vous » L'invita Bailey.

« D'après les regroupements que nous avons fait, nous savons que le patient vous a été conﬁé à vous et au docteur Deluca? C'est ça docteur Johnson? »

« Tout à fait seulement j'ai été appelé ailleurs et quand je suis revenue ... c'était trop tard. » Répondit simplement June.

« Vous voulez bien nous racontez ça en détails depuis l'arrivée du patient aux urgences. »

« Bien sûr ... après la répartition des tâches et les recommendations du docteur Johnson, nous nous sommes relayés avec le docteur Deluca. »

 **-FLASH BACK-**

« Sa tension est enﬁn stabilisé. » Annonça l'interne.

"J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais."

"T'es pas la seule! »

« Bon l'important c'est qu'on ne le laisse pas sans surveillance pendant les prochaines 12 heures. »

« Personne ne part si il n'est pas remplacé j'ai compris."

« En plus, je serais sûrement obligé d'y aller le remplaçant de Torres me prends pour une guide touristique. »

« Plutôt original. »

 **-PRESENT-**

« Voilà, on est resté à deux auprès du patient pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que le docteur Kramer me bipe. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant ce temps? » Demanda le docteur Bailey.

« Nous avons vériﬁé régulièrement ces constantes, fait du tri dans les papiers, discuter! Comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. »

« De quoi avez vous parlez? »

« Ceci était une discussion privée. »

« Et j'aimerais en avoir le contenu docteur Johnson, un patient est mort dans cet hôpital cette nuit dans des circonstances inexplicables! » Fit Miranda qui commençait à s'énerver. « Je dois savoir si je peux faire conﬁance à mes médecins, si leurs versions concordent, si chacun est honnête et que personne n'ait été prit par aucune distraction! »

« Mais ça va pas!? »

« Docteur Johnson. » Reprit Owen. « Je ne suis pas pour que chacun dévoile sa vie privée, mais je vous connais un peu, je sais que vous êtes une personne courageuse et un bon médecin et pour nous prouvez que vous avez été aussi un bon médecin cette nuit il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé chaque minute où vous étiez avec ce patient. »

« D'accord, le docteur Deluca est allé reprendre les constantes du patient puis ... »

 **-FLASH BACK-**

« Alors? » Demanda June.

« Toujours stable. »

« C'est bon signe à ce rythme là il est sorti d'affaire demain. »

« Tu étais dans l'ambulance avec lui? »

« Non avec la jeune femme qui est en salle de trauma 2. »

« Mais comment tu t'es retrouvée dans un truc pareil?! »

« Bah pendant que certains étaient en train de danser moi je sortais du boulot pour rentrer à la maison et sur le chemin dans l'autre sens de circulation j'ai vu l'accident. »

« Eh t'exagère c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu y aller au gala. »

« C'est pas pour ça que tu étais obligé de danser avec ma soeur! »

« Ah tu as appris ça toi? » Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hum hum et puis j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec ... comment elle s'appelle déjà? Ah oui! Lindsey! »

« Tu serais pas un peu jalouse toi par hasard? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire! Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité! »

« Mais oui bien sûr!Et puis du coup j'imagine que tu n'as plus de voiture? »

« Non elle est restée sur les lieux, il faudra sûrement aller la chercher demain à la fourrière, c'est Johanna qui va être contente. »

« Je te ramènerais chez toi quand on aura terminer. »

« De toute façon tu dors à la maison, non? »

« Ah oui tu as décidé ça toi? » Répondit-il surpris.

« Bah oui on en avait pas parlé? » Fit-elle innocemment.

« Si mais tu n'avais rien décidé donc ... je pensais pas ça. »

« J'aime plu... pas! J'aime PAS dormir seule. » Se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse.

"Alors ça c'est une bonne excuse."

« Tu vas te moquer de moi longtemps comme ça? » Fit-elle alors que ses joues étaient devenues

rouges pivoine. BIP BIP BIP

« Apparemment non. »

« En effet, c'est Kramer faut que j'y aille. » Répondit-elle pressée.

« D'accord à tout à l'heure. »

 **-PRESENT-**

« Finalement elle était bien cette règle interdisant les relations à l'hôpital. » Soupira le docteur

Bailey. « Et ensuite? »

« Ensuite j'ai été avec le docteur Kramer pendant un long moment et quand je suis revenue la

salle débordait de monde et l'électrocardiogramme du patient était plat. »

« D'accord, donc vous nous dîtes que la dernière personne à avoir été avec ce patient en bonne

santé est le docteur Deluca? »

« Hein?! QUOI?! Nan j'ai pas dit ça! »

« Si vous venez de me l'afﬁrmé. »

« NON! j'ai dit que j'étais partie et ... »

« Et que par conséquent le docteur Deluca était seul avec ce patient. »

« Oui mais non c'est pas lui! Il vériﬁait tout le temps tout et puis les urgences étaient pleine de

monde quelqu'un a pu venir et ... »

« Oui justement les médecins étaient occupés ailleurs il était alors le seul responsable de ce

patients à ce moment précis. »

« Me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit! » Reprit-elle indignée.

« Je résume juste les faits, nous avons ﬁni avec vous, vous pouvez sortir. »

« Mais ... »

« Sortez docteur Johnson. » Fit Meredith puis June sortit de la salle, dépitée, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle fonça vers sa soeur alors que le conseil convoquait Andrew. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Junie? »

« J'espère que je n'ai pas fait une énorme bourde. »

« Quoi?! Tu as à peine été là! »

« Je parle pas de ce genre d'erreur. »

« Attends! Andrew?! » Chuchota-t-elle pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre.

« C'est pas lui, j'en suis persuadée et ils veulent pas m'écouter. »

« T'inquiète pas il va se défendre. » Rassura Johanna en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

 **-Dans la salle de réunion-**

« D'après les informations que nous avons regroupés vous avez été en charge de la surveillance de ce patient, vous conﬁrmez? » Demanda le docteur Grey qui avait prit le relais du chef.

« Je conﬁrme, c'est ça. »

« Avec le docteur Johnson? »

« Oui avec le docteur Johnson puis seul lorsqu'elle a été appelée par l'ortho. »

« Donc vous avez été en charge du patient jusqu'a ce que ça dégénère donc qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ?» Fit le docteur Bailey.

« Ah non j'étais pas là quand le patient c'est enfoncé! »

« PARDON?! » Fit l'ensemble du conseil.

« Racontez! » Exigea Meredith.

« Je m'occupais du patient quand ... »

 **-FLASH BACK-**

April passait dans les urgences en pleine recherche d'internes lorsqu'elle passa sa tête rapidement à l'intérieur d'une salle.

« Deluca j'ai besoin de toi viens. »

« Désolé docteur Kepner mais ce patient a besoin de surveillance constante: ordre du docteur Johnson. »

« Et il n'y a pas de résidents dans le coin pour te remplacer? J'ai vraiment besoin d'interne moi. »

« Je peux pas vous dire. »

« C'est le chaos ce soir! » Fit April en sortant « Docteur Warren! » Cria-t-elle.

« Docteur Kepner que se passe-t-il? » Demanda Ben.

« J'ai besoin que tu surveilles ce patient! » Dit-elle rapidement. « Aller Deluca on bouge. »

« Attendez j'ai un interne avec moi qui fait ses premiers jours à l'hôpital. »

« Bah c'est pas grave ça lui fera l'occasion d'apprendre! » Fini April avant de partir suivi de Deluca.

 **-PRESENT-**

« Donc la dernière fois où vous avez vu ce patient c'est ... » Commença le docteur Bailey.

« Quand je l'ai laissé avec le docteur Warren et le nouvel interne. » Fini Andrew.

Meredith et Owen regardèrent Miranda, il faut dire que la situation est bien plus que complexe pour elle.

« Docteur Deluca vous pouvez y aller. » Fit le docteur Bailey. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle ajouta:

« Bon maintenant on demande conﬁrmation au docteur Kepner et autre si l'on apprend autre chose puis on passe au docteur Warren. »

April entra et s'installa :

« ça sent le déjà vu » Commença-t-elle « et honnêtement la dernière fois ça ne s'est pas bien ﬁni pour moi »

« Nous savons que vous n'avez jamais été en contact avec le patient, nous avons juste besoin de votre conﬁrmation sur ce qu'il s'est passé, de votre point de vue » Rassura Miranda.

« Bien »

 **-FLASH BACK-**

« Il y avait combien d'étudiants dans ce bus ? » S'exclama April n'en voyant pas le bout après plusieurs heures.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'en ﬁnit pas ! » Lui répondit Jackson avant de se faire biper « Tu as encore besoin de moi ? »

« Non c'est bon je vais ... » Commença April avant de mettre la tête dehors « Deluca j'ai besoin de toi viens. »

« Désolé docteur Kepner mais ce patient a besoin de surveillance constante: ordre du docteur Johnson. » Lui ﬁt Andrew.

« Et il n'y a pas de résidents dans le coin pour te remplacer? J'ai vraiment besoin d'internes moi. » « Je ne peux pas vous dire. » S'excusa-t-il.

« C'est le chaos ce soir! » Fit April en sortant « Docteur Warren! » Cria-t-elle. « Docteur Kepner que se passe-t-il? » Demanda Ben.

« J'ai besoin que tu surveilles ce patient! » Dit-elle rapidement. « Aller Deluca on bouge. » « Attendez j'ai un interne avec moi qui fait ses premiers jours à l'hôpital. »

« Bah c'est pas grave ça lui fera l'occasion d'apprendre! » Fini April avant de partir suivi de Deluca « On doit faire de la place pour que nous puissions nous y retrouver ! Tu les classes par ordre d'importances, ensuite tu répares les petits bobos, tu les examines une dernière fois et tu les fais sortir » Ordonna April en s'y mettant aussi.

 **-PRESENT-**

« Donc vous conﬁrmez que le docteur Warren et un interne étaient bien au chevet du patient ? » Lui redemanda Owen.

« Oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une surveillance constante ? »

« Le patient à convulser, son pouls était rapide, le docteur Johnson n'a voulu prendre aucun risque et à raison » Lui apprit Miranda « Vous pouvez y aller »

« Docteur Warren c'est à vous. » Il entra.

« Nous aimerions connaitre votre version de ce qui s'est passé ce soir à propos du patient Bryan Cooper. » Annonça Owen.

« Tout d'abord je n'étais pas sur ce cas, on m'avait adressé un nouvel interne à qui il fallait que je présente le système de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que le docteur Kepner vienne me demander de relayer Deluca."

 **-FLASH BACK-**

« Bon ce sera l'occasion de te montrer comment organiser la surveillance d'un patient: tu regardes régulièrement les constantes, on vériﬁe son dossier et ainsi de suite. »

« La stabilisation à l'air bonne, non? »

« Oui en effet d'après son dossier il a eu une soirée plutôt agitée mais ça s'améliore bien. »

 **-PRESENT-**

« Et comment tout à basculé? » Demanda Meredith.

« Je n'ai rien compris, son pouls a tout d'un coup augmenté comme sa tension puis ses organes ont lâchés les uns après les autres, j'ai procédé aux réanimations d'usages, certains titulaires sont arrivés mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. »

« Et ni vous ni l'interne aurait eu l'idée d'injecter quoique ce soit au patient? » Reprit Owen. « Non bien sûr que non! On l'a juste surveiller! »

« Veuillez sortir docteur Warren. »

Une fois ceci fait, le conseil ﬁt le debrief.

« Donc c'est la faute de personne, c'est ça?! » Résuma Owen.

« Je vais réunir tout les titulaires, il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'il s'est passé. »

 **-30 minutes plus tard-**

« Que l'on soit clair, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé, alors vous trouverez sur le bureau toutes les déclarations de chaque médecins ou inﬁrmières ayant été en contact avec Bryan Cooper. Sur la table de droite, vous trouverez chaques analyses, résultats de radio et compte rendu. Pour ﬁnir, personne ne sortira de cette salle avant que ce soit régler. » Fit clairement le chef Bailey.

« Eh bah c'est pas tout de suite que je vais manger ma pizza moi. » Râla Johanna.

« Une réclamation docteur Johnson? »

« Aucune chef. »

« Très bien, au travail »

 **-Plus tard-**

« C'est quand même fou tout ça, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. » S'écria Maggie.

« Et un truc à déconner. » Fit Meredith.

« Ou quelqu'un. » Reprit Bailey.

« Ou peut être pas! » Déclara Johanna qui commençait à s'agiter et qui se jeta sur la table des analyses. « J'ai trouvé! Un médecin a déclarer que la ﬂuidiﬁcation n'était pas normale après la réanimation, seulement d'après les analyses qu'on lui a fait a son arrivée , il n'y a aucune raison que ce soit le cas seulement sur celle après sa mort tout semble clair. »

« Il y a donc un facteur x. » Conclu Jackson.

« En effet et puisque nous avons des comptes rendu complets qui prouvent que personnes ne lui a injectés quoique ce soit. »

" Ce qui veut dire que c'est quelque chose qu'il a prit lui même peu de temps avant l'accident et qui n'était pas décelable à son arrivée. »

« Je pencherai pour de l'extasie. » Fit Johanna.

« Si les gens se détruisent eux même, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire. »

« J'en suis désolée chef, tout nos médecins ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu et même si l'on avait su on aurait rien pu faire. »

« Je sais bien docteur Johnson, je vous remercie pour l'éclair de génie, et pour l'équipe présente ce soir vous avez votre journée de demain vous en informeraient vos résidents et internes. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle et chacun rentra chez soit.

 **-Plus tard-**

« Oh je suis crevée! »Fit June.

« Tu vas quand même manger de la pizza avec moi! » Supplia Johanna.

« T'es au courant qu'il est 3 heures du mat' ou pas? »

« Oui je suis au courant mais Alex n'arrivera pas d'ici un moment vu qu'il ﬁnissait avec un patient et Andrew non plus puisqu'il est partit chercher ses affaires donc on a bien le temps. »

« Si je m'écroule la tête dans la pizza faudra pas te plaindre! »

« Je ne me plaindrais pas je prendrais juste une photo. »

« Ta gentillesse m'étonnera toujours. »

« Aller viens j'ai faim! »

Une fois installées, elles continuèrent leur conversation:

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si urgent? » Commença June.

« Alex veut qu'on vive ensemble. » Fit Johanna le plus simplement du monde en mangeant.

« Qu ... qu... quoi?! Tu peux répéter ça lentement à cette heure là j'ai pas la lumière allumée à tous les étages! »

« Ou alors qu'il s'installe ici. »

« Youpi et c'est qui qui se coltine le linge c'est bibi, elle est bonne cette pizza. »

« Trop bonne! C'est comme si c'était la meilleure pizza du monde. »

« Tu as raison nana la meilleure pizza après une journée d'enfer et puis ça fait pas si longtemps que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Pas faux pas faux, tu crois pas que ce serais encore meilleure avec une double dose de fromage. » S'interrogea Johanna.

« Faut toujours que tu rajoutes quelque chose à tout, c'est dingue. »

« Oui c'est comme j'aimerais bien mettre mon grain de sel pour comprendre ton gros coup de peur de tout à l'heure. »

« Finalement, on va remettre du fromage et puis un peu de poivre aussi et pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle que je n'aime pas le sel. »

« Pauvre Petit chat ! Il sufﬁt de boire un peu plus après. »

« Oui bah le frigo est trop loin. »

« Tu sais ce qui manque à cette soirée? »

« Mon lit? »

« Non Baby one more time! »

« Ah si tu me prends par les sentiments aller Britney fait peter le son! »

Les deux soeurs se levèrent, mirent la musique et là ... c'est le drame:

« My loneliness is killing me! I must confess I still believe! » Commença June munie de sa brosse à cheveux.

« When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! » Fit Johanna en la rejoignant avec sa cuillère en bois. »

" HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! » Crièrent en coeur les deux soeurs dans des positions les plus improbables possibles, quand tout d'un coup Alex et Andrew arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la maison.

« Euh oui bien sûr! » Fit Andrew.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, elle était vraiment épuisante cette journée. » Reprit Alex. « On peut vous aider peut être? »

« Oh oui Andrew j'en peux plus j'arrive plus à avancer alors telle la princesse que je suis tu vas me porter jusqu'à la chambre. » Fit June de l'air le plus hautain qu'elle avait en magasin. « S'il te plait! » Finit-elle comme une petite ﬁlle.

« C'est parti! » S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Il a raison tout le monde au dodo. » Fit Alex en fonçant sur Johanna pout la porter tel un sac de pomme de terre.

 **-Dans la chambre de June-**

« Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à m'écrouler! »

« Après une garde de presque 20 heures, c'est pas étonnant plus la petite danse pour ﬁnir la soirée. » Lui répondit Andrew.

« On fait cette danse depuis la sortie de cette chanson, respecte la! » Râla-t-elle.

« Oui oui je la respecte par contre j'aimerais bien que tu viennes te coucher maintenant. » Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

« Oui chef ... attends depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres? »

« Et depuis quand tu les écoutes? »

« T'as de la chance que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai pas la force de répliquer. »

« Oh qu'est ce que j'ai peur! »

« Tu en proﬁtes et c'est pas gentil. »

« C'est surtout que ça te fait sourire et j'adore te voir sourire. »

« Si tu insinue que je n'avais pas le sourire en sortant du conseil, j'ai tout un tas d'excuses formidables dont la première qui consiste à ne pas aimer ce genre de situation. »

« Et en réalité, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

« Il est possible, peut-être je dis bien peut-être qu'ils ont légèrement laissé entendre que ma version des faits faisait de toi le prochain suspect, mais vraiment légèrement. »

« Oh tu était inquiète pour moi?! »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ... bon ok peut-être un peu ... ou un peu beaucoup. » Fit-elle se qui donna un sourire satisfait à Andrew.

« J'adore quand tu es fatiguée. »

« Moi pas beaucoup tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

« D'accord j'arrête de parler de ta très agréable nouvelle fragilité si tu viens dans mes bras. »

" Et puis quoi?!" Fit June en le faisant dans la seconde qui suivit

« Tu vois qu'on est bien comme ça ... June? Ah bah j'imagine qu'on est même très bien puisque tu dors. »

 **-Dans la chambre de Johanna-**

« ça te gênerais d'être un peu plus ... comment dire ? Doux ? AIE ! »

« Oh ça va tu as atterrie sur le matelas ! » Râla Alex en enlevant ses chaussures avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

« Non mais je rêve ! Vas-y ! Fais comme chez toi ! » S'exclama Johanna, outrée en se relevant du lit.

« C'est ce que je fais, merci ma chérie ! »

« Y a pas de « ma chérie » qui tienne mon canard ! »

« Après Britney Spears j'ai le droit à « mon canard » ? Tu régresses ! »

« Pauvre chou, traumatisée par une neurochirurgienne de génie » Se moqua Johanna.

« Tu vas voir toi ! » Menaça Alex en revenant de la salle de bain avant de pousser à nouveau Johanna sur le lit et de s'allonger sur elle façon étoile de mer. « Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi »

« Non, tu ne veux pas « vivre avec moi » tu veux « envahir ma maison et l'espace vital de June » Nuance »

« J'essaierai d'être gentil si jamais tu envisages l'idée »

« Pourquoi ça te tient tellement à coeur ? »

« Et bien ... je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on passe nos nuits ensemble, nous allons au boulot ensemble, on cuisine à deux et j'en passe »

« Tu lâcheras pas le morceau hein ? »

« Oh que non, j'en ai même parlé un peu plus en détails à Arizona ! »

« TU RIGOLES ?! »

« Oh que non, j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'artillerie lourde ! »

« Non mais là c'est la bombe nucléaire ! Elle va pas me lâcher ! »

« En plus tu dois passer la soirée de demain avec elle et Sofia »

« Oh pitié ... »

 **-A l'hôpital-**

« Vous me devez toujours un verre » Rappela Riggs en entrant dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Meredith.

« Johanna n'est pas disponible ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Je ne suis pas une personne de remplacement » Commença Meredith « Avec Johanna ça n'a pas marché donc maintenant ça tombe sur moi ? Trop aimable »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je pensais que maintenant nous étions amis ... »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis » Coupa Meredith « Alex et moi le sommes, vous et moi en aucun cas »

« Vous êtes toujours autant sur la défensive ? »

« Vous avez toujours autant de sentiments pour Johanna ? »

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Johanna »

« Bien sûr... »

« Vous êtes jalouse ? » Sourit Riggs.

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Vous savez je comprendrais, après tout ... »

« Ne pensez même pas à terminer cette phrase » Menaça Meredith.

« Nous pourrions au moins recommencer sur de bonnes bases non ? »

« Et pourquoi j'accepterai ? »

« Je n'ai aucun plan machiavélique en tête ! » S'exclama Riggs.

« Owen pense le contraire, et contrairement à vous, j'ai conﬁance en Owen » Répliqua Meredith en sortant de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le parking.

« Non mais ... » Commença Riggs avant de se faire couper par Maggie.

« Ah Mer' ! Je te cherchais ! On y va ? »

« Oui »

« Au fait, tu penses que Amélia et Johanna seraient partantes pour une soirée jeux de sociétés ? »

« Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool ... »

« Et Amélia ? »

« Ah oui ... Et bien, tu vois, ça veut dire que tu oublies ton idée » Conclut Meredith en s'installant dans sa voiture.

« Et une soirée dessin animés ? »

« Tu as jamais eu de soirées pyjamas ou quoi ?! »

« Mais quoi ! »

« Chut, on attend Amélia »

-Devant l'hôpital-

« Tu veux venir à la caravane ce soir ? » Demanda Owen.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » Répondit Amélia en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Meredith et Maggie m'attendent, je ferais mieux d'y aller ok ?! »

« Non c'est pas ok ! Parle-moi Amélia ! » Exhorta Owen.

« Toi et moi ce n'est pas une bonne idée » Lui avoua Amélia « Je suis cassée, genre, cassée et ﬂippante »

« Tu crois que je suis mieux ? » S'exclama Owen.

« Je suis une épave ! »

« Non ! Depuis Christina tu es la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée ! »

« Tu ... Tu es trop bien ! » Craqua Amélia « Tu es là, tout gentil, adorable, patient et compréhensif ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas énervé, impatient, agacé par moi ? Pourquoi est- ce que tu n'abandonnes pas ?! »

« Je pense que tu le sais ! »

« Owen, est-ce que l'on pourrait reparler de ça quand j'aurais dormi plus que quatre heures en deux jours ? »

« Amélia ! »

« Ecoute, on va se prendre un café quand tu veux pour en parler, mais là je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai pas la tête à ça, mais vraiment pas, je dois rejoindre Maggie et Meredith »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir »Lui rappela Owen.

« Je suis une championne toute catégorie » Fit Amélia avant de partir vers la voiture de Meredith, lorsqu'elle monta à l'arrière, Meredith démarra et Maggie se retourna vers elle : « Tout va bien »

« Oui »

« Tu sais de quoi tu aurais besoin ? » Lui ﬁt Maggie avec un grand sourire.

« Tu oublies ! » Claqua Meredith.

« Oh chut! D'une soirée dessin animés ! »

« Tu as quel âge ? 6 ans ? » Demanda Amélia en retenant un sourire.

« Oh mais allez ! Faites-moi plaisir un peu ! »

« Tu nous fatigue ! » Râla Meredith.

-Chez Miranda et Ben-

« Tu sais quoi Ben je suis ﬁère de nous ! »

« L'Eglise et l'Etat? »

« L'Eglise et l'Etat! Cette solution est merveilleuse. »

« Tu n'as même pas eu un peu peur? »

« J'ai eu peur que tu ai été impliqué par mégarde mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi. »

« C'est une sacrée évolution! »

"Ne te moque pas de ton chef!" S'indigna Miranda mais lorsqu'elle vit Ben se racler la gorge avec insistance, elle reprit "ne te moque pas de ta femme."

"Ah je préfère!" Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Dans un des couloirsde l'hôpital-

"Ouh quelle journée!" S'exclama April.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la voiture et je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais récupérer Harriet." Fit Jackson.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais dans 5 minutes."

"D'accord alors je t'attendrais dans la voiture."

"D'accord." Dit-il doucement très proche d'elle en lui effleurant la main.

"Euh excusez moi..." Fit un homme qui faisait mine de tousser.

"Docteur Kramer, un problème?" Répondit Jackson qui s'était tourner vers son interlocuteur en même temps qu'après.

"Vous sauriez m'indiquer la sortie? Cet hôpital est un véritable labyrinthe."

"Oui bien sûr c'est pas si compliqué!" Reprit April.

"Bon moi j'y vais." Fit Jackson. "Au revoir docteur Kramer."

"Je ne le fais pas fuir j'espère?"

"Non pas du tout il est partit chercher notre fille à la garderie."

"Ah d'accord."

"Alors pour sortir il faut descendre les escaliers et puis prendre à droite."

"En effet ça ne paraît pas si difficile."

"Tout à fait." Souria-t-elle. "Vous arriver à vous adapter quand même."

"Le personnel je dirais que ça va, j'ai fais peur à quelques internes du coup c'est limite si ils ne me font pas la révérence quand ils me voient. Et puis pour l'orientation, j'ai récupéré la résidente du docteur Torres."

"Oui le docteur Johnson, une bonne résidente et pas que pour s'orienter dans l'hôpital."

"Je n'en doute pas, c'est la soeur de Johanna je présume?"

"Tout à fait! Vous la connaissez?"

"Oui nous sommes croisés sommes urgences un cas rare dans un autre hôpital, c'est une brillante chirurgienne."

"En effet! Ah excusez moi il va falloir que je vous laisse." Fit-elle en montrant Jackson qui revenait avec Harriet.

"Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, à une prochaine fois." Dit-il en la regardant rejoindre sa famille avant de s'en aller.


End file.
